Love Me Back to Life
by Halawen
Summary: Almost a year ago Clare's life began to unravel & now Maya's life is falling apart. Their home is a prison now made by none other than their older sisters. They at least have each other but when the Ice Hounds come to DeGrassi can Dallas and Cam bring them hope and save them? Also starring Darcy, Katie, Anson, Vince, Owen, Fitz, Adam, Bianca and Drew. Please read all A/Ns carefully
1. No More Carefree Laughter

**Welcome to my new story! This is dedicated to KiaaluvsGlee who requested a long Clallas story. And thank you to everyone who voted for this story in the poll!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 ** _Warning!_ This story contains a lot of trigger warnings. This story contains graphic images, violence, drug use, verbal and physical abuse, rape and sexual assault. If you read Ghosts of Who We Were it is similar to that but won't get as intense or brutal. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I do not condone any of these acts.**

 **A lot has been changed for this A/U story so please read the A/Ns carefully. Some of this is repeated in the story but I know some people skim the long paragraphs of explanation.**

 **Lots of very important things to know before reading:**

 ***This takes place in Clare's grade 11 year, at the start of the story she is 16, and Maya's grade 9 year and she has just turned 15**

 ***Darcy and Katie are OOC for story purposes**

 ***Clare's parents did not get divorced**

 ***Jake and Glen moved to Toronto last year but Glen never dated Helen and Jake never dated Clare**

 ***Fitz still works at The Dot**

 ***Eli was pulled out of DeGrassi after crashing his car**

 ***Bianca never dated Anson and he never tried to rape her so he's still alive, Drew was never beaten by Vince and Bianca never dated Vince and therefor Adam was never shot**

 ***Drew and Bianca have been dating since he broke up with Alli (See Above)**

 ***Dave and Alli are dating and Jenna has been dating Adam since breaking up with K.C.**

 ***Luke moves alone and is billeted with a family but his family stays in Florida**

 ***Cam's whole family moved with him to Toronto. On the show they've named a couple of his brothers but not his mom or sister or given ages. So I used the named brothers and made up everyone's ages and grades along with the name of his mom and sister**

 ***Grace and Tiny are in grade 10**

 ***Zig is not involved with Vince or his gang**

 **Okay I think that does it enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 No More Carefree Laughter Silence Ever After**

 **(CLARE)**

 _BANG chink BANG chink BANG chink_ someone banging on my bedroom door rattles the padlock I installed on it to keep everyone else out.

"Hey Cute Curls you in there? You should come have a drink with us," Anson calls through my door.

I don't answer I never do, just turn up the volume on my phone to make the music going through my headphones louder. To think that eight months ago the biggest problem in my life was that Eli had intentionally crashed his car so I would come see him again. He was okay aside from a broken leg but his parents pulled him out of DeGrassi and he's been homeschooled ever since. It was probably for the best but it was only a couple weeks after his crash that my life began to fall apart.

In an attempt to save their marriage my parents went on a romantic weekend. They left late because my father said he had to work. He fell asleep at the wheel and they crashed head on into another vehicle. The other driver survived but barely, my parents were killed almost instantly. I had been sixteen for less than a month and though I was old enough to live on my own I didn't take their death well. Darcy was brought home from Africa after their death for the funeral and all. When I was having trouble coping her program refused to have her back and she was made to stay here and be my guardian.

Darcy resented being brought home from Africa to take care of me. She was also upset about Mom and Dad's death but she was taking it out on me. She got a job as a bartender at a local club and about a week after that I found her taking and dealing drugs. It didn't take more than a couple of months for Darcy to burn through her part of the inheritance from our parent's life insurance. She used it all on drugs and tried to get to my inheritance, but mine is being safely held in a trust for me that I will get access to at eighteen and Darcy can't touch.

Things only got worse in May when Darcy started dating Anson russ, who is also her drug supplier. I tried to tell people Darcy was taking and dealing drugs but when the cops came she hid everything. Even managed to somehow pass a drug test and after the cops left she hit me and traded me to Anson for drugs. She dosed my drink and told me what was happening when I began feeling woozy. I couldn't believe she was letting her own boyfriend rape me for drugs especially because she'd been raped. He did use a condom and I'd been on birth control since her rape but this was very little comfort. When I was coherent enough I asked my sister how she could do such a thing after her rape. She made it clear that the drugs were more important to her than I was and that she'd been nice by dosing my drink so I didn't feel it and barely remembered it.

After that drug users and dealers started hanging out at our house. Anson's friends, who are as low and disgusting as he is, began hanging out here. We become the burn-out hangout. For most of the summer no matter what happened I kept expecting the police to come in and arrest everyone in the house. I'd be free of Darcy, maybe put the house in my name instead of hers, but it never happened. Anson and Darcy are careful not to make too much noise or have too many people come in the front and the drugs aren't stored or manufactured here. I even called the cops once when everyone was here, the cops came but Anson heard them and hid the drugs they had on hand. A few people got arrested for possession or underage drinking but that was it. Darcy knew it was me that called and Anson beat me so badly Darcy took me to the hospital, and told them I had been hit by a car. I lost all my will or strength to fight back over the summer, being traded for drugs and beaten broke away every piece of me. Now it's December and I've been living in this hell for over six months now.

"Awe come on Cute Curls I know you're in there," Anson calls again.

He started calling me Cute Curls during that first rape and I hate that nickname. I remain silent and eventually he walks away from my door and goes back downstairs. I continue listening to my music for a bit longer but then there's loud banging on my door again, only this time it's not Anson.

"OPEN UP YOU LITTLE BRAT WE BROUGHT A ROOMMATE FOR YOU!" Darcy yells as she pounds on my door. I have no idea what she means by roommate, when she's traded me she usually tells me she has company for me. I'm not sure I want to know but she's not going away so I get up, take the key from its hiding place and unlock the padlock. "Here she's staying with you, tell her how things work around here," Darcy informs me pushing Maya into my room.

"I think we're going to like it here," Katie grins then she turns around with Darcy and they go downstairs.

As soon as Maya's in I close my bedroom door and lock the padlock again. I put the key back in its hiding place and look at Maya. She's not crying right now but I see her red puffy eyes and the streaks from her tears. She's got a bag in her hand and she looks sort of blank, it's a look of shock and terror.

"Katie says we're moving in," Maya tells me in a small voice when I take her suitcase.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know. They were taking Mom for treatment and we were supposed to stay at Marisol's for a week. It was just supposed to be a week but they didn't come for us so we went home and everything was gone and the house had been sold. Our parents were nowhere. They were just gone, everything was gone. We're afraid to go to the cops and we had nowhere to go. Then Katie ran into Darcy and Darcy said we could move in here. You and I are sharing this room, Katie is taking your sister's old room," Maya tells me in a fast panicked and agonized voice.

"Darcy moved into our parent's room when she came back so I guess that makes sense. I don't suppose Darcy told you what takes place in this house?"

"Katie just said we could live here until our parents came back," Maya says sitting on my bed. I set down her suitcase and sit next to her.

"Darcy and her boyfriend deal and take drugs. All their friends either take drugs or are just plain scum. Stay in the room as much as you can the padlock is there for a reason. Darcy doesn't seem to care what happens to me, she's traded me to Anson and a couple others for drugs before."

"Traded you?"

"Let them rape me."

"Clare how long have you been living like this?"

"more than half a year now, it got really bad over the summer."

"And I thought you seemed sadder and more reserved at school because you were grieving your parents."

"I didn't want anyone to know about this and when I tried to tell people they didn't believe me. I even tried calling the cops once, a few people got arrested for possession or underage drinking but nothing else happened. I was beaten for telling the cops so now I just stay silent and keep my head down, and avoid home as much as I can. School is somewhat of a solace, at least no one's trying to abuse me there and when I'm home I stay in here with the padlock on. But you have to get up to the room when you get here and leave to use the washroom. I was assaulted by a boy on the stairs once just trying to get to my room."

"I can't do this, I don't want to live like this," Maya cries.

"Maybe you won't be here very long and if Katie doesn't get involved in drugs and you can avoid everyone you'll be okay," I'm saying but even as I say it I know it's probably not possible.

"Katie hurt her knee last semester and got addicted to her pain pills," Maya says in a hopeless tone and begins crying. She curls up with her head on her knees and I rub her back. "Can't we just tell Principal Simpson or something?"

"I've tried, I tried to tell people before it was even this bad, either they didn't believe me or Darcy and Anson made everything seem fine. Then I got beaten or worse for trying to tell someone. Tell your friends you moved in with us because your mom is gone for treatment. I'm old enough to move out on my own but it's not so easy to just walk out, anyway Darcy and Anson won't let me just leave. I've been putting away a little bit of money and researching what I need to get out and keep them from forcing me home but I don't have much saved and I can't get a job."

"If you can't get a job how are you saving money?"

"Sometimes after the guys…do what they want with me they leave me some money. It's not much but I save part of it and use the rest for food. Here I keep some food and water in here to avoid going to the kitchen. It's just snacks and protein bars but there's never much food in the house anyway and you don't want to spend much time in the kitchen or the rest of the house."

"I can't believe you've been living like this for six months and no one knew. How can you stand being raped?"

"I never said I could. I'm on birth control so I won't get pregnant and they usually use condoms but not always. I go into the free clinic for STI testing every couple of months. I've been lucky so far but I'm not sure how long that luck will last. I hate it but I adapted, I had to. I stay away from the house when I can and find ways to cope. I spend a lot of time writing and ice skating."

"I didn't know you were an ice skater," Maya says wiping at her tears.

"I started when I was four, Mom thought it would be good for me. I stopped around fourteen there was a lot more going on when I started high school, but after my parents died and Darcy turned to what she is now I started again. This place is hell but when I'm on the ice I'm in my own world no matter how many other people are on the ice with me. Find that thing or things that will keep you from losing your mind. It's the only way to keep your sanity and a part of who you are."

 **(MAYA)**

I woke up because I had to pee. Clare and I were sharing her bed tonight so I wasn't sleeping on the floor. I had hoped I'd wake up in my own bed and hear my parents in the house and this whole thing would have been some terrible nightmare. However, it wasn't and I didn't want to get up and go out to the washroom where there are people. I didn't want to but I didn't think I had a choice, it was three in the morning and if I wait until later it's just going to get worse and people are bound to be awake. I get up slowly and walk quietly to the door, Clare showed me where the hiding place for the padlock is and I unlock the padlock. I put the key back in its hiding place before carefully opening the door and tiptoeing across the hall to the washroom. I lock the door and pee as fast as I can, wash my hands and open the door again but a boy is standing there and he grins at me.

"Well hello blondie," he says blocking me.

"Excuse me," I say timidly trying to move past him but he grabs my pajama top and pushes me against the wall with a sinister laugh. "NO GET OFF ME LET GO!" I scream as he starts kissing my neck and opening the button on my pajama top. I expect my sister to come running but she doesn't even open her door, instead Clare opens her door and comes out.

"Leave her alone," Clare says pulling him off me and she quickly pulls me into her room locking the padlock again. As soon as I'm on the bed I burst into tears, Clare sits with me and puts her arm around me in a comforting way.

"I can't do this, I can't live like this," I sob.

Clare doesn't say anything she just rubs my back until I cry myself to sleep. I wake up late and Clare is still in the room with me.

"I haven't heard much from the rest of the house; they're probably sleeping or high. If you want to use the washroom and shower this is probably the best time," Clare says to me and I nod.

I get out of bed slowly and walk across the hall to the washroom. I lock the door and find a cupboard with towels, I put one over the shower curtain rod for me to use and turn on the water. The warm water feels good and for a moment I forget that our parents abandoned us. That they told us Mom was getting treatment but sold the house and either took or sold all of our stuff except for a couple of items they left in the house and are currently in Katie's car. Forget for a moment that they left me with Katie who now seems to hate me and that we've moved into a house of horrors. I can forget until I hear the door open and I know I locked the door.

"I'm in here," I call although I'm assuming they heard the shower.

"And I need to piss," the male voice replies. I can hear him which is gross and I hope that he finishes and gets the hell out, of course he does not. He flushes when he's done which makes the water cold and then the boy throws open the curtain and I shriek. "You must be the little sister, I'm Vince," he grins at me. He's black and thin but mean looking with sharp features.

"Get out!" I screech trying to cover myself but he doesn't move just grins.

"Your sister seemed real upset last night. I gave her some oxy and she got real happy and I spent all night fucking her. Now she's my girlfriend," he tells me.

"Good for you now get out!"

"I wonder if your pussy is as tight as your sister's?" He grins reaching for me.

"No leave me alone," I cry in a shrill voice trying to move back but there's nowhere to go in the shower. I slip and crash to the bottom of the tub hitting my arm and I cry out again. Vince begins laughing and turns around just as I hear a door open and see Clare leaving her room.

"Vince get out there is another a washroom," Clare tells him shoving him away from the washroom. Vince stops laughing and takes her by the arm shoving her into the doorframe.

"Maybe I should try your pussy instead," Vince growls before letting her go.

"Are you okay?" Clare asks closing and locking the washroom door again.

"I don't know, he didn't touch me but I didn't want him in here and he wouldn't leave. He's dating Katie now and she's already taking oxy again," I tell Clare and the tears begin flowing from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Maya I wish that you weren't in this. I'll let you finish your shower," she says and turns to go through the door again.

"Could you stay with me?" I request in a timid and tearful voice.

"Sure," she nods closing the shower curtain again.

I stay in the water a few more moments and then turn it off. I wrap the towel around me and turn the water off opening the shower curtain.

"Come on you should come get dressed in my room, I mean our room," Clare says. We run across the hall and she locks the padlock again. I open my suitcase and get dressed, Clare's already changed for the day and when I'm dressed she takes my hand and opens the padlock again. "Stay close to me," Clare whispers when we're in the hallway and I nod.

"Cute Curls where do you think you're going?" Asks a boy with his arm around Darcy. He's mean looking too and he's got stupid looking facial hair.

"Adam's to see if we can borrow their futon because Maya needs a bed Anson. The two of us can't share my bed," Clare replies and then we pretty much run out the front door.

"Are you sure this is the way to Adam's house?" I inquire after a couple of blocks.

"We're not going to Adam's we'll go to the cops, tell them together we have to at least try," Clare tells me and I let out a sigh of relief.

We keep walking and the sign for the police station comes into view. My heart begins to race and I feel a lightness of hope I haven't felt since we came home to see our house abandoned. We're across the street from it, I can see police cars and even a couple officers right outside and then Clare is grabbed from behind. It's Anson and he holds a knife to her back. He's not alone either Vince is with him and he grabs my arm pulling me away from Clare.

"Katie thought you might do something like this. Clare you should know better by now. Maya you're new so let me tell you how it works; if you do anything to bring cops to the house asking questions we'll make you regret it. Cops asking questions make us angry and you don't want to know the level of pain we can cause when we're angry. Got it?" Anson asks and I nod. "Good," he smiles pushing Clare toward a car and opening the door and shoving her in. Vince does the same with me and Anson starts driving.

"Maya does need a mattress to sleep on," Clare speaks up after we've been driving a moment.

"Fine but you two better behave," Anson replies.

He takes us to a store and gets a pad for an outdoor lounge chair telling me that will be my bed. Puts it in the trunk and starts driving back to Clare's house. Anson tells us to get in and Vince gets the little pad that will be my bed. The four of us go up to Clare's room and just as we're walking through the doorway Anson grabs Clare's arm and punches her side. I gasp and make a strangled shriek before coughing as Vince punches me in the stomach and I double over.

"Don't ever think of talking again," Anson growls and Vince kicks me in the side sending me to the floor. They leave the room and Clare quickly locks the door with the padlock.

All I can do is curl up and cry. Clare puts my mattress by her bed and peeks out of the door before going out to the linen closet to get sheets and a blanket. She makes my bed and gives me one of her pillows then she sits by me until I stop crying, mostly because I have no more tears. I get up and sit on Clare's bed, she gives me some water and an energy bar and we sit there silently for a while. When late afternoon becomes evening Clare gets up and unlocks the padlock.

"Come on we need some proper food and we need to get out of the house for a while," Clare says putting the key back in the hiding spot before opening the door.

"Are they even going to let us out of the house?" I question as I slowly get up.

"Where are you going?" Darcy questions when we come down the stairs.

"The Dot we need some food," Clare replies and Anson gives us a look.

"I'll drive them," he says and gets up taking his arm from around Darcy. I don't want to be the car with Anson again but I don't think we have a choice. Clare sits up front and I sit in the back, Anson drives us the short way to The Dot and parks at the alley behind it that leads to Above the Dot. "Don't you even think about telling anyone anything," Anson says.

"We won't talk but we need to eat," Clare replies.

"You need some money?" Anson asks with a lecherous grin and I watch Clare's face. She looks disgusted and solemn; I see in her eyes that she knows she'll need to do something she doesn't want to do for the money but she knows she needs the money. She bites her lip and looks down as her cheeks flush with shame and she slowly nods. "Show me," he commands.

Clare looks around and when she doesn't see anyone she lifts her top and bra. Anson makes this malicious yet carnal grin that makes me want to throw up. He reaches out and squeezes Clare's breasts then takes his hands away and she fixes her clothes. Anson gets out his wallet and gives Clare $20, she takes it and jumps out of the car. I get out too and Anson drives off. Clare leans against the wall, a few tears crawling down her cheeks, she takes a deep shaky breath and opens her purse putting the money in her wallet before wiping away her tears.

"Come on let's go eat," Clare says and we walk around to the front of the café going inside. "Hi Fitz," Clare smiles at the boy behind the counter. She seems to know him more than just seeing him in here. I've only talked to him when ordering but I have seen pictures of him with Owen and Bianca at Tristan's house so I know he's friends with them.

"Hey Clare, and Maya isn't it?" Fitz asks and I nod. "So what can I get you girls?"

"We need dinner; Darcy's idea of dinner is finger foods. Maya and Katie moved in with us for a while. They're mom is sick with MS and their parents had to go out of the country for an experimental treatment," Clare tells him. I suppose people are going to find out we live there sooner or later and that sounds better than our parents abandoned us.

"Cool," Fitz smiles.

We order some food and sit down, Fitz gets our drinks and brings them to us and then our food when it's ready. I want to eat because I haven't eaten much in the last couple of days but I don't feel all that hungry.

"I know with everything that happened you probably don't feel very hungry but you have to eat Maya," Clare encourages me in a whisper.

"Just thinking about what's happened since Katie dragged me to your house has me feeling ill. What you did in the car…"

"Don't talk about that," she snaps at me and Fitz looks over at us, "I know what you must think of me but at least it was my choice and he didn't force me. Anyway every dollar gets us a little closer to leaving that place."

 **The update next Wednesday will begin the girls getting to school the next morning and finding out that the Ice Hounds are coming.**


	2. Where I Can Be Free

**I'm back! Sorry for the sudden and unexpected break but there was just too much going on between work and personal life.**

 **Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors site and my page for the daily clue and the full writing schedule. June and July calendars are up and August will be up soon. The calendar will be changing a little in August, things are so busy now that posting every day is just too much and it's leading to a lot of skipped chapters. So I will no longer be posting weekly one shots, I will be doing one shot weeks every two months instead of three and a one shot month. All together it will be roughly the same amount, if not more, of one shots posted while still giving me a day without posting.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains possible trigger warnings (actually the whole story does and you should have read that in chapter one but I'm warning you anyway).**

 **If you don't like the intense stuff you probably shouldn't be reading this. However, if you're going to keep reading I suggest you stop reading in Maya's second pov when Anson is leaning in the doorway and then you can read again when Clare starts talking. It's really not that bad but I thought I'd warn you anyway.**

 **Ch. 2 Where I Can Be Free**

 **(MAYA)**

"No," I cry sitting up fast and panting hard after the nightmare I just had. A nightmare I know to be real when I see Clare sitting up in her bed.

"Bad dream?" She asks and I nod. "I had a lot of those at first too," she tells me curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. We sit there silently a moment and then she looks at her phone. "It's a little after five we can get up and get out before anyone else wakes up. We can eat breakfast at The Dot."

"I don't want to be here when anyone else is awake let's go," I reply getting up.

Clare turns on a desk lamp but we pretty much get ready in the dark. I learned from her to keep toiletries in the room so we don't have to go out to the washroom. It's Monday morning, I've been here two and a half days and I hate this place and everyone here except for Clare.

We sit at her vanity to do our hair and apply deodorant and everything. Then we get our backpacks and leave her room without making a sound, tiptoeing down the stairs slowly and quietly so no one hears us and sneaking out the front door as quietly as possible. As soon as we left Clare's room my heart began pounding and it's still pounding, I'm terrified that someone is going to come out of the house and make us come back in. We walk very fast, the biting cold is almost comforting in a strange way. We don't slow down until the sign for The Dot is in sight. We get there before it's open but Fitz sees us and lets us in.

"You two are up early," Fitz comments.

"Couldn't sleep," I reply but mostly to myself.

"Can we get some coffee please Fitz? Regular coffee with lots of room for cream and sugar," Clare requests.

"Yeah two coffees coming up," Fitz smiles ringing us up and Clare pays. "The pastry chefs just brought out a fresh batch of muffins would you like some?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Clare grins opening her purse again.

"No it's on me for keeping me company so early," Fitz tells us and we both smile.

He gives us our coffee and we start fixing it the way we like while Fitz goes to the back. He comes out with two different kinds of muffins on a plate and brings it to our table.

"Thanks Fitz, how's Meghan doing? I haven't seen her in here lately," Clare comments while I start eating my muffin.

"She's good, she works a few nights but mostly weekends with school. She's also started singing with the choir at our church. You should see her when she sings she's just beautiful," Fitz grins with an admiring light in his eyes and I realize Meghan must be his girlfriend. Now that I think about it I do remember a waitress that works here named Meghan, it must be her but I didn't know they were dating.

"That's great," Clare smiles and then looks a little sad, "we haven't been back to church since my parents died."

Fitz puts his hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic and supportive smile and she brightens a little. Fitz goes back to work, opening the café after a few moments and we sit there eating quietly and sipping at our coffee. We stay for an hour until we know school is open and we walk there. Most of the teachers are here and a few kids, I see Owen's car here so he's probably in the weight room. I shouldn't be nervous at school but I find that I am and I stay close to Clare, even following her to her locker. At least until Tris spots us and comes over.

"Thank goodness more people are here," Tris grins, "Owen got up so early to work out and said if I wanted a ride I had to come. I thought I was going to be so bored. So what are you two doing here so early?"

"It was hard to sleep at Clare's house," I reply without really thinking about it.

"You slept at Clare's house last night?" Tris questions.

"She and Katie are staying at our place while their parents are gone for her mom's treatment. It's experimental so they didn't know how long they'd be gone," Clare explains and I nod absentmindedly. It's as close to the truth as anyone is going to get because telling them our parents abandoned us is something I still can't believe.

"Oh cool," Tris shrugs.

"Maya you have band after school don't you?" Clare asks.

"Uh yeah we're rehearsing for the winter carnival," I nod.

"I have the DeGrassi Daily wait for me we'll walk home together," she tells me and I nod before leaving with Tris to go to our lockers.

I hang out with Tris in the memorial garden and we're soon joined by Zig and Tori when they get here. I tell them about Katie and I moving into Clare's house but of course I tell them my parents are away for mom's treatments. When the bell rings we all walk to English class. I'm bored in English and can't stop thinking about what goes on at Clare's house and how our parents abandoned us. I can't stop and I get lost in my head, I'm nearly in tears by the time the bell rings and the loud sound startles me. In second period music class however I'm at ease, I don't even care that it's an easy piece I listen to the music and visualize it, get lost in it and become tranquil. That's when it occurs to me that music is my escape like writing and ice skating is for Clare. If I have any hope of surviving the horrors of that house I need to find a way to escape from that house and into music.

 **(CLARE)**

"I can't believe the school is getting a junior pro hockey team. I'm sure you'll have your pick of a lot of gorgeous guys Clare," Jenna grins bouncing up to me as I get books from my locker.

"I thought the school already had a hockey team, isn't Owen the star player?" I question closing my locker.

"Yeah and Drew says Owen is not happy because he's been bumped to second string," Adam comments as he joins us and kisses Jenna before he continues talking. "We're getting players from all over the world including twins from Sweden. We're hosting one of the players but he's only coming from Guelph. Didn't you get the notice last month about host families being needed?"

"Darcy probably tossed it. We have Maya and Katie living with us now so there's no room anyway," I reply.

"When did Katie and Maya move in with you and why?" Jenna questions.

"Their parents had to leave the country for their mom's treatment so they're staying with us until their parents get back."

"How long are their parents going to be gone?" Adam asks.

"They don't know that's why they're staying with us, so they won't be alone for weeks or more," I reply. I'm lying and the words are bitter when they leave my mouth. A part of me wants to tell them that Maya shouldn't be there, that it's only a matter of time before she's beaten and raped like I was. As much as a part of me wants to I can't, the words won't even reach my tongue.

"Huh that's cool that they're staying with you I guess," Jenna replies.

Dave, Alli, Connor and K.C. soon join us and I explain again about Maya living with me. No one really asks any questions because it's a reasonable explanation. When the bell rings I walk to math with Adam, Alli and Jenna. Being at school means I don't have to be at the house with everyone but seeing Katie in the halls now reminds me what there is to go home to.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us?" Adam questions when he and I leave 2nd period biology with K.C. right behind us.

"Are you eating with them? I don't want to be a fifth wheel," I comment to K.C. and he laughs.

"I'm meeting Connor sorry," K.C. apologizes.

"I think I'll eat at The Dot and work on my article for the paper. I'll see you in fourth period Adam," I reply and walk to my locker. I stash my backpack in my locker and leave school to walk to The Dot. As soon as I get off of school property I see Vince at his car, he's leaning against it and he's not alone his brother Tiny is with him. I've seen Tiny at the house a few times but he's always quiet and polite compared to everyone else. I'm sure he knows what goes on but I'm also sure he's scared and I don't know how much he's involved in his brother's gang; I do know Vince is the only family he has.

"Clare," Vince calls when he sees me trying to walk past and I look at him, "tell Maya I'll see her tonight."

"Leave her alone she's still a kid, let her stay that way," I reply with a demanding but begging tone as I turn to him.

"I have to go meet Grace," Tiny says with an apologetic tone before leaving quickly.

"Don't you think that dating Maya's sister means you should stay away from her?"

"Why it doesn't keep Anson from fucking you. I bet Maya's a tight virgin pussy," Vince grins maliciously and then he walks away from me. I look over my shoulder to see Katie walking up and I practically run to The Dot. I feel sick now and I sit down outside talking myself out of vomiting.

"Clare you okay?" Fitz asks walking out. I'm not sure if he came out because he's on his lunch or because he saw me leaning against the table.

"Yeah I'm fine," I nod and put a smile on my face. I walk to the entrance and he lets me in. "I need to work on my article for the paper can I borrow your laptop again please?" I request once we're inside. He's let me use his laptop before to work on while I was at The Dot. I think it technically belongs to the café because it's used to make the schedule and that sort of thing but Fitz does the schedules for the staff now.

"Yeah no problem I'll grab it; do you want some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry just some ice water please," I request.

He gives me the ice water and goes into the back returning with the laptop. I sit at a table near the window and begin working on my article for the paper. I get it done before lunch is over and e-mail it to my school account then return the laptop to Fitz. I thank him and go back to school. My third period class is parenting with Alli, Connor and Dave. We're near the end of the semester and therefor the class, last week we had the little baby dolls that would cry at times and we had to change and all that. Alli was not that happy to be paired with Connor but I was fine being paired with Dave. I also convinced him to take the baby home every night so I didn't have to take it to my house, I can only imagine what Darcy and Anson would have done.

After fourth period biology school is over and I have DeGrassi Daily. Our editor this year is Melody, I don't know much about her other than she's a good editor and last year she dated Julian. She's also nice, she always loves my articles and the fact that I stick around to help out so much, of course she doesn't know I'm staying late so I don't have to go home. When Maya is done with band she finds me at the DeGrassi Daily office.

"Ready to go home?"

"No," Maya shakes her head, "but I don't think we can sleep in the school."

"Hopefully they'll all be too drunk or high to notice us," I comment as I grab my stuff and we leave the school.

It's snowing and it's cold but we still walk as slowly as we can to the house. It looks like a such a normal house from the outside, a couple cars in the driveway and one out front. You can faintly hear the sounds of people talking and music going as you walk up the steps. The blinds are open but the windows are tinted so you can't really see what's happening in the house. I hesitate with my hand on the door handle before opening the door, it isn't locked, it's almost never locked. I open the door slowly and we do our best to sprint up the stairs to our bedroom. We actually make it but we find two guys in the room, it's happened before, I keep thinking I need a padlock on the outside but the way the door sits in the doorframe I'm not sure how I'd install it.

"Get out," I demand of the boys who are on my bed and smoking pot.

"Why? Why don't you two join us?" He laughs.

"Out now," I repeat while Maya just hides behind the wall. The boys respond by laughing so I go in and grab one of them by the shirt trying to pull him off the bed. He's twice my size and he's basically a dead weight since he's just laughing. "Get up you burner puke," I demand and see Maya come in the room but she stays against the wall afraid of the other guy. I'm pretty sure he's too high to do anything but laugh.

"You should lay down with us," he laughs pulling on my jacket so that I land on top of him.

"Let me go, get out of my room," I demand again and this time I grab his crotch so he lets go of me.

"Ow…bitch," he grumbles on a wheezing breath but he lets go of me and now his friend isn't laughing.

"Get out or I'll just rip it off," I tell him.

"What's going on?" Anson questions appearing in the doorway.

"They won't leave, this is our room and we have homework," I tell him.

"Out now! The room is off limits unless we say otherwise," Anson tells them and the one that can currently move gets up and runs. Anson picks up the one writhing on the floor and tosses him out of the room. Maya looks very surprised that Anson actually made the guys leave but I'm not. It's not that he, Darcy or Vince care what happens to us because they don't, and I'm fairly certain Katie doesn't either. They don't care, they treat me like I'm nothing and pretty much use me anyway they want but Anson and Vince, and sometimes Darcy, are possessive in this odd way. They'll let anyone use me, hurt me, touch me, and now Maya too, but they have to give their permission first. They're in charge, they're alphas and they want to keep it that way.

"We still have homework," I remind Anson when he stands in the doorway looking at us.

"I think I should initiate Maya into the house," Anson replies and Maya makes a strangled scream as she collapses down to her bed.

"No, leave her alone she doesn't want to be he…"

SMACK Anson cuts me off by backhanding me across the face. Maya screams and tears begin to pour from her cheek.

"You shut the hell up, your sister is sleeping off a hangover and I need something to do and I want to do her."

"If she can hardly walk at school tomorrow people are going to ask questions and that will bring the cops," I point out.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up," Anson growls and looks at Maya. "But you're right, maybe I should take you and make her watch," Anson says pushing me against the wall and leaning over me. "Fuck you on the bed and show Maya what she has to look forward to?" Anson whispers the words against my skin as his lips hover above my jaw. I simply stand there silently, looking down and don't even move when he kisses my jaw. "Get your homework done, maybe I'll take you later," Anson comments dragging a finger along my jaw and kisses me hard before he leaves the room.

As soon as Anson is gone I shut the door and quickly lock the door with the padlock. Releasing a breath I grab my backpack and sit on my bed.

"Thank you," Maya says with a grateful smile but still with tears in her eyes.

"I won't be able to stop them for much longer."

"I know," Maya nods and her voice trembles with fear. She moves from her bed to mine and looks at my face, "You have a red mark, you'll have a bruise."

"It won't be the first, not even on my face."

"But how have you been hiding them all this time? I've never seen you with a bruise or mark at school."

"The way abused children and battered women always hide bruises, clothes and makeup. Forget about Anson right now, and Vince and our sisters. Concentrate on your homework they can't do anything to us as long as the padlock is on the door."

 **(MAYA)**

"The winter carnival is next Tuesday, we'll practice twice on Monday and after your performance at the carnival you'll be on winter break," Miss Oh says when band practice lets out Friday afternoon.

"I have to get home for family dinner," Tris sighs.

"Zig and I are going out, got any plans Maya?" Tori asks while we pack up our stuff.

"Yeah Clare and I are hanging out," I reply as my friends prepare to leave for their happy evenings with family and significant others. "I have to talk to Miss Oh, I'll see you guys Monday," I tell them. They say goodbye and I approach Miss Oh. "Um Miss Oh I was wondering if I could stay for a while to work on that piece some more?" I ask her. I've been writing a lot of music and working on it after school in the music room. It keeps me out of the house, that terrible house that I dread going back to.

"Is Clare here working on the paper?" Miss Oh questions.

"Yes she always is," I nod. Actually by this time Clare has usually finished her article for the paper and is just doing her homework. It's her way of avoiding going to the house, she's been doing it for months I've only been avoiding the house this way since Monday. We always get to school early and stay late, our friends don't seem to notice and we're both happier at school so I suppose we seem normal and happy at school. Katie never bothers me at school, she spends time with Marisol when she's here and has begun ditching classes. If Simpson has talked to her she's managed to tell him something that doesn't arise suspicion.

"Alright but out by seven," she tells me and I nod.

I work for a few hours, disappearing into the music and forgetting everything else. I'm wrapped up in my world, a world of music and happy creativity, a world where I can be free. When there's a knock on the door it startles me because I'm so wrapped up in the music.

"It's almost seven," Clare tells me from the doorway.

"I've been dreading going home all day," I admit as I pack up my stuff. "I just have this feeling that weekends are worse than weekdays."

"There's usually a party on weekends which means more people in the house. Anson and Vince don't get high but they will drink on weekends. When they're drunk they don't usually stop other people from abusing me and Darcy is always worse on the weekends," Clare tells me as we leave the music room and begin walking toward the front entrance.

"Great," I sigh feeling a sudden and terrible loss of all hope.

We leave school and begin walking home through the snow slowly. When we're across from The Dot and huddled together against the cold someone calls to us, well calls to Clare.

"Clare is that you?"

"Yeah hi Fitz," she replies looking over.

"Come on we'll give you a ride home," he says and I'm not sure who "we" is.

"No that's okay we can walk," Clare replies.

"No way it's freezing outside come get in the car," Fitz insists.

Neither of us want to get home any faster but it is very cold out, besides which Fitz doesn't seem like he's going to let us walk. So Clare and I cross the street and Fitz opens the back door to his car for us. When we get in I see a girl in the front seat but it's too dark to make out much of a face. I can see that she's smiling and she wears glasses like me.

"Meghan you know Maya right?" Fitz asks the girl and I realize she's his girlfriend.

"Yeah I've seen you in The Dot, it's nice to officially meet you," Meghan smiles reaching back to shake my hand.

"Thanks you too," I grin.

"How come you two are leaving school so late on a Friday night?" Fitz asks as he begins driving.

"Working on the paper," Clare says.

"I was working on my music and Miss Oh lets me use the music room," I reply.

Fitz doesn't say anything else and after a moment we're at the house anyway. We thank Fitz and Meghan for the ride and get out of the car. Because it's Friday night the music coming from the house is a little louder and it's obvious there's a party. It's not too loud or rowdy and no one is out front, if anyone is outside they must be out back. I don't want to go in, Clare doesn't want to go in but of course we do, don't have much of a choice. Clare opens the door and we go inside. We would run up the stairs and into our room but the stairs are full of people drinking.

"Cute Curls, Glasses Girl," Anson calls to us. He started calling me Glasses Girl on Tuesday, he almost always calls us by these nicknames instead of our names like we're not worth calling by name. I suppose Glasses Girl and Cute Curls is better than calling us Babe or Sexy or something equally gross for someone we aren't dating but it's still demeaning the way he says it. "Come join the party," Anson tells us.

"We need to put away our backpacks," Clare replies.

"Take their backpacks," Anson orders two of the guys in his gang. They take our backpacks from us and take them upstairs, hopefully putting them in our room. "There now join the party," Anson says and Darcy laughs like it's hysterical but I'm pretty sure she's high, not sure I've actually seen her sober since we got here.

"At least there's food, we should eat something," Clare says to me in a low voice.

We go into the kitchen and get a paper plate, we put chips, crackers and cookies on the plate because it's all there is. We both get pop since we don't want alcohol and there's nowhere to sit so we lean against the counter to eat. After a can of pop and two bottles of water I have to use the washroom, I'd prefer to use the one upstairs but I don't think I'll get up there so I'll use the one down here. I tell Clare I have to use the washroom and she nods, since Anson told us to stay down to party no one else has paid any attention to us. I get to the washroom just as someone else is coming out so I don't have to wait.

"Maya right?" A boy asks and I recognize him from DeGrassi. Besides me, Clare and Katie no one else from DeGrassi ever comes to the house unless they're drunks or druggies because they won't say anything about what goes on in the house.

"Yeah you go to our school but you don't seem like the people that usually hang out here," I remark.

"Vince is my brother, I'm Tiny."

"Vince is your brother?"

"Yeah, he can be a jerk but he's the only family I have. So you live here now?"

"Uh yeah for now while our parents are gone."

"Tiny get us another beer," Vince calls to him.

Tiny gives me a small smile before going into the kitchen to get two beers for Vince and Katie. I look around for Clare and find her almost where I left her. We don't really move from that spot for the rest of the night. As the night gets later more and more people get smashed or high, a few leave and others pass out or just sort of fall asleep. When there's only a few conscious people Clare and I go upstairs, Vince and Anson have both disappeared along with our sisters so they must be up in their rooms. We find people passed out in our room and we drag them out, and then the door to Darcy's room opens and Anson comes out.

"Darcy's asleep and I think it's time to initiate Maya to the house," Anson grins.

"It's late," Clare tries to argue.

"No it ain't," he replies looking at me in a way that makes my skin crawl and makes me want to vomit. He closes the door to Darcy's room and comes over taking my hand and pulling me into the bedroom with Clare following.

"Anson stop leave her alone," Clare says trying to pull him away from me.

He lets go of me and turns to Clare, glowering at her with malicious anger and punches her in the gut so hard she doubles over. I scream, tears start coming from my eyes and then he kicks her so that she's on the floor.

"Shut up," Anson growls at her and kicks her again. She shrieks and coughs then struggles for a breath and then she's quiet. "Shut up you fucking bitch I can do whatever I want to both of you."

Anson gets on the bed and pins me down, Clare gets up and hobbles to the washroom but she can't help me. I hear her close the washroom door while Anson opens my jeans. I'm in such shock and still crying that I don't even fight. I'm also afraid that he'd going to hit me, so I just lie there until he tugs my jeans and panties down.

"NO!" I scream but Anson only laughs.

I try to fight but he pushes me down and pins my wrists. Then it's just a blur of me screaming and crying and pain, lots of pain. When he's done and I hear him leave the room I get up run to the washroom. I forgot Clare was even in here but she didn't lock the door she seems to be taping her rib or something but looks over when I come in. I can't say anything I just crumple to the floor.

"Shower it will help," Clare says but I just shake my head. "It will help, you might never feel clean again but the shower will help," she tells me and then sucks in a painful breath when she tries to kneel down next to me.

"He beat you because of me," I sob.

"He hit me because he's an asshole. It's not the first time but I think he may have cracked a rib," she says.

"It hurts," I cry.

"Did he use a condom?"

"I don't know," I admit and sob harder.

"They usually use condoms because they don't want a pregnancy but we'll need to get you on birth control and you'll have to start getting tested for STIs."

"I can't do this; it's going to kill me."

"You were writing music this afternoon at school, writing music and you were lost in it right?" Clare asks and I nod.

"Yeah I kind of disappear into my own world when I write music."

"Okay think about your music, when they're hurting you go to that place in your mind. Leave your body and go to that place in your mind. They can take your body but your mind, your heart, your soul, those are things they can never take. Tomorrow I'll take you to the clinic for birth control, we'll go when I return from ice skating, I always go early before anyone else is at the rink."

"Why do you skate so early?"

"Because I'm alone, I have the rink to myself and it's my little world where I can be free."

 **The update next Wednesday will begin probably with Dallas' pov.**


	3. Girl on the Ice

**Make sure you visit the DeGrassi Saviors site and my page for the daily clue and the full writing schedule. June and July calendars are up and August will go up after One Shot Week in July.**

 **The calendar will be changing a little in August, things are so busy now that posting every day is just too much and it's leading to a lot of skipped chapters. So I will no longer be posting weekly one shots, I will be doing one shot weeks every two months instead of three and a one shot month. All together it will be roughly the same amount, if not more, of one shots posted while still giving me a day without posting. One Shot Month is Monday, September 5** **th** **– Sunday, October 2** **nd** **this year.**

 **Pretty short tonight sorry but as usual Wednesday was very busy and there won't be a chapter tomorrow too much work. Lost in the Dark All You Need is a Spark will go up on Friday.**

 **Ch. 3 Girl on the Ice**

 **(DALLAS)**

It's not even six on a Saturday morning when I pull into Toronto. I barely slept last night, Coach called earlier that day and said he wanted to meet me at the rink alone with the other coaches this morning. We're not supposed to meet until eight but I couldn't sleep, knowing they wanted to meet me alone hopefully meant I was captain. I woke up at four and when I couldn't get back to sleep I decided to get in my car and drive to Toronto. I got coffee and something to eat and found my way to the rink. The coaches aren't here yet but maybe I can get in, at least I can look around. When I try the front door it's unlocked and some lights are on so I figure the janitor is here or something.

I walk in and look at the rink, someone is on the ice but it's not a member of the team. It's a girl with shoulder length, curly light brown hair. I watch her for a moment, she's completely into it, it's like it's just her skating in a world that seems to belong only to her. She's graceful, incredibly graceful and it's mesmerizing to watch. She's not wearing a figure skater outfit just a hoodie and sweats but she looks beautiful and sexy.

I watch her some more as I walk around the stands and toward the locker room but she doesn't even notice me. I find a pair of skates and take off my shoes to put on the skates and then skate out to the ice. The girl still doesn't notice me, she's doing this great spin and when she stops she has her back to me. I'm surprised she hasn't heard me on the ice yet.

"You're really great on the ice," I comment and my voice startles her. She gasps and starts to fall but I skate over and catch her before she falls. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I'm surprised you didn't hear me on the ice. I'm Mike Dallas by the way."

"That's great what are you doing here so early?" She asks straightening up and pushing herself out of my arms.

"I could ask you the same, this is the Ice Hounds arena and I don't remember their being any hot girls on the team. At least it wasn't a co-ed team the last time I checked."

"Yeah well this used to be a public rink and I've been coming here to skate since forever. I come early so no one else is here and no one can see me," she says skating off but I chase after her and skate in front of her before turning and stopping.

"So how'd you get in this early or even get here?" I question and she puts her hand on her hip.

"What are you a cop?"

"On the team actually and I'm just curious how you got in so early."

"I told you I've been coming here forever; I know everyone that works here not that it's any of your business. Now excuse me I need to go I don't like when people watch me."

"You're kidding right? You're amazing on the ice; you should be competing."

"No I just skate for fun, to get away from things and now I'm leaving," she replies skating around me and picking up speed quickly.

"Wait I didn't even get your…name," I sigh as she disappears into the hall.

I skate over to look for her but she's disappeared into the dark like some beautiful mirage. I have some time still before the coaches get here so I return to the ice. I skate around a bit all while thinking of the beautiful girl on the skates.

"Getting some early practice Dallas?" Coach calls startling me from my thoughts about the beautiful girl.

"Uh yeah, couldn't sleep thought I'd check the place out and someone was already here. So why'd you ask me to meet Coach?" I question.

"Why don't you get those skates off and come into the office," Coach says. I skate over and into the locker room to get my skates off and shoes back on. When I get into the office our head coach and the two assistant coaches are here. "Thank you for coming so early Dallas, we called you in to tell you that we've decided to make you team captain."

"Yes," I smile jumping up a little in celebration before Coach can continue. "Uh sorry I'll celebrate later please continue," I comment sitting down again.

"I'm glad you're excited because it means extra work, being Captain means meeting with us, helping with plays and the team roster and being a role model for the rest of your team."

"I'm up for it Coach."

We talk for a while; they show me the members of the other team including Owen Milligan who goes to DeGrassi. As Team Captain I need to know the members of my team. They show me the other members of the team and the billet families so I'll know my teammates when they show up for their first day of practice. When we're done it's after eleven and I'm supposed to be at the Torres house at noon to meet the family. I know their names and stuff; I've spoken to Mrs. Torres on the phone but this will be the first time I meet them. It takes me a little time to navigate the streets since I don't know the city but I arrive early at the Torres house and knock on the door.

"Hi Dallas," Mrs. Torres smiles letting me in.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," I grin politely as I step in.

"Please call me Audra, why don't you let me take your coat and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family," Audra says. I take off my coat and give it to her and she hangs it up. Then lightly puts her hand on my back and directs me into the living room. "This is my husband Omar and our sons Drew and Adam."

"It's nice to meet you Dallas," Omar smiles holding out his hand and I shake it.

I shake his hand and greet Drew and Adam. When I spoke to Audra she told me about Adam, I told her it was cool. I also told her I was a dad, figured that might be something to know if Rocky ever came up or I was called back to Guelph for an emergency.

"You're early, which is good, but lunch isn't ready quite yet. Boys why don't you take Dallas down to the basement and show him where he'll be sleeping," Audra suggests.

"Okay," Drew shrugs so I get up and follow them to the basement.

"This will be where you sleep, just a bed and a dresser but Drew and I always do our homework in the basement on the sofa anyway. Dad said we could try to install a door but he works a lot and didn't have time," Adam tells me.

"Nah a curtain is cool anyway I got my own entrance," I grin looking at the sliding glass door. "It's pretty nice down here," I remark looking around the basement, there's a second little kitchen area and the sofa is big and L-shaped so it will be great for making out. I look around at the pictures lining the shelves and something catches my eye. "Hey this is the girl," I remark picking up the photo of Adam between the girl I saw ice skating this morning and a boy with black hair.

"Clare?" Adam inquires.

"Is that her name? She didn't tell me, but that's her. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No Clare is my best friend. Eli was her last boyfriend," Adam says pointing to other the boy in the picture, "but they broke up last year and she hasn't dated since."

"Bad breakup?" I question still looking at her picture.

"Bad wouldn't even begin to describe it, terrible, awful, tragic. He started getting all possessive and she hated it so she broke up with him and he then purposely crashed his car to get her to come see him. He was lucky to escape with a broken foot as his worst injury but he goes to a different school now. I think he didn't want to show his face after two weeks in a mental hospital after that. 'Course the fact that her parents died shortly after that may have something to do with why she hasn't dated since," Drew tells me.

"Yeah what Drew said, she's been pretty withdrawn since then but after her parent's death she started ice skating again."

"I saw her at the rink this morning, she skates beautifully," I smile and Adam takes the photo from my hands just as Audra calls us up for lunch.

 **(MAYA)**

"Hey Maya is Clare still sick?" Adam asks catching me in the hallway. I don't really know Adam very well but everyone knows we live together now.

"Yeah looks like the flu but she'll be back after the break I'm sure," I tell him. Clare isn't sick she's at home in bed but she's not sick. On Saturday evening Katie tried to trade me to Vince's supplier for drugs and Clare fought with him, she pushed him down and he fell down a few stairs and hurt his arm. It was barely bruised but he was angry so Anson let him take it out on the two of us. He raped us both but after he raped Clare he beat her really badly and she was already recovering from cracked ribs. Now she's got a black eye and busted lip, at least 3 cracked or broken ribs, which Tiny taped up, and multiple bruises around her torso and legs. It was so bad that she coughed up some blood and could barely move. At least Anson and Darcy let her stay home in bed instead of coming to school. They've left her alone since then too, except for some comments and some fondling from Vince I've been left alone too.

"That sucks she'll miss the winter carnival. Tell her I said to get better fast, I've texted and e-mailed but she hasn't responded."

"Yeah she's pretty much just lying in bed and sleeping I'll tell her though."

Adam smiles and walks off and I find Tris and my friends. It's only a half day today because of the carnival. After morning classes everyone who is performing meets at the gazebo thing that Fiona had set up. I love playing music, I don't even care that this is an easy song I just close my eyes and get lost in the music, disappear into it.

"That went great, I'm so glad you were playing with us or we would have sounded awful," Tris comments as we put away our instruments.

"Yeah that was nice," I nod.

We take our instruments inside and then we're free to enjoy the carnival. Katie isn't here, she left after morning classes to go home to her gross boyfriend and I'm sure to get high again, she gets high pretty much every day. At least I don't have to worry about her dragging me home. I want to enjoy the carnival but I'm not sure that I'll be able to.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel we can kiss at the top," Tori grins pulling Zig away.

"Come on Maya let's go get some cotton candy and look at the games," Tris insists.

Tris pays for cotton candy and we play some games although we're not very good but we win a couple of little prizes. We go on the Ferris Wheel and bumper cars and a couple other rides before the carnival is over.

"Do you want a ride home Maya? I'm sure my brother could drop you at home," Tris offers.

"That's okay Clare's house is real close I can walk. Lots of other people are walking home too," I reply.

"Okay well have a good Christmas," Tris says hugging me before he leaves to go find his brother.

I walk home slowly; I always walk home slowly now. I don't mind the snow or the biting and bitter cold. I just don't want to go home, of course eventually I get there. It's not a weekend but school is out until after New Year's and Christmas is just three days away so there's a lot of people at the house. I can't imagine what Christmas will be like. My parents abandoned us, my sister has become a drug addict who is dating a drug dealer and she lets him abuse me. We live Clare and her sister and her sister's boyfriend and Darcy and Anson are even worse. I fear that Clare and I will be the presents Christmas morning.

"Where have you been?" Vince asks when I come in.

"The carnival at school," I remind him and he kind of grins before walking to the kitchen. I go upstairs before anyone else notices I'm home. When I open the door Clare is lying in her bed of course, she looks like she's asleep but her eyes open when I come in. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, I wish I could move without pain and maybe breathe a little better. Guess I won't be skating for a while," she says while I close the door and locke the padlock again.

"Adam said to get better soon. The carnival was pretty fun but you didn't miss that much. Do you need anything?"

"No Tiny's been brining me water and food. I think he feels kind of guilty. He even brought me morphine but I didn't take it. Almost everyone that comes to this house is addicted to something and I don't want to get addicted."

"I can get you some ice," I offer. Tiny feels guilty because of the way his brother treats us and that he can't do anything about it. I feel guilty because Clare got the crap beaten out of her trying to keep me from getting raped.

"No I'm alright, anyway Tiny will bring ice if we ask him to. Don't do anything because you feel guilty Maya I don't want you to be in this life and I'm sorry you're here. I knew the risks and I'd still do it again if I thought there was a chance I could keep you from it. When my parents died and Darcy got into this life I was broken after my parent's death and the progression to this for me was fairly slow but you were dropped into it and even though I hate for your sake that you're hear I'm glad I have someone. A reason to fight and not just give in."

I smile and take Clare's hand, "I'm glad I have you to help me through this but I wish neither of us were here. Especially now with Christmas a few days away."

"Christmas," Clare sighs, "my first one without my parents. My first one with Darcy back and she's…"

Clare doesn't finish her sentence but I just nod, I know what she was thinking.

"Yeah some Christmas this will be. We can hide up here with the padlock locked and not be the presents," I comment and someone knocks at the door.

"It's Tiny," he calls.

"Hang on," I call back and get up to let him in. I unlock the padlock, put the key in it's hiding place and let Tiny in.

"Here I brought you both some food. Vince said we'd be here for Christmas, it's about the only holiday he likes so convinced him to do Christmas dinner. Well he'll probably steal it or something, possibly order Chinese food but at least there will be a dinner."

"A real dinner will be nice," Clare smiles and then winces when she sits up a little.

"I'll bring you some more ice after you eat. Vince is already in Katie's room with her I'll sleep downstairs tonight," Tiny says before leaving the room. I lock the padlock again when he's gone and sit on Clare's bed while we eat.

"You think Vince will really do a dinner?"

"Maybe, my sister and I always loved Christmas and I'm sure Anson will do something for her for Christmas. It will still probably be a terrible Christmas but a Christmas dinner will be nice."

"I was thinking that when school is back I might start a band, like a real band. It would get me out of the house and I could play music, my music not like the school band."

"That's a good idea, I'll still be on the school paper but I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to ice skate. The Ice Hounds are taking over the rink I skate in."

 **The update next Wednesday will likely begin Christmas Eve or Christmas morning and possibly include New Years and school being back in session.**


	4. Take My Body My Heart Is Far Behind

**A very happy (belated) birthday to Jenne11 and in honor of your birthday a special Clallas cupcake just for you!**

 **If you don't like the more intense stuff stop reading after Darcy and Katie leave the house New Year's Day. You can begin reading again when says "I hate them." That's the only intense part in this chapter.**

 **Ch. 4 Take My Body My Heart Is Far Behind**

 **(MAYA)**

"I don't think we should be here for New Year's there's no telling what they'll do on a night like that. A night where normal people let loose and drink is sure to be worse here. Stay the night somewhere if we can," Clare comments. Today is Christmas Eve and we're hiding out in our room, it's actually almost noon but we hear noises downstairs and we don't want to leave our room.

"I think Tris mentioned something about a party at his house I'll see if we can go there," I tell her and get out my phone. I send a text to Tris asking if Clare can come with me to the New Year's Eve party. He invited me at school but I didn't think I could go. Tris sends a text back saying she's welcome to come. "Tris says we can go to the party will we be able to get out of here?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem I imagine they'll all be drinking or high pretty early. If we leave in the morning and stay out all day hopefully they won't even notice."

"Good," I sigh with relief, "I wish I could just stay at Tristan's." I make the last comment under my breath but Clare nods in agreement. We spend most of the day in our room alone until there's a knock on the door.

"It's me," Tiny calls so I get up and take off the padlock opening the door and replacing the padlock once he's in.

"We brought dinner, it's actually a Christmas dinner turkey and all. We ordered part of it and stole part of it but hey it's a meal. Darcy and Anson say everyone should eat together," Tiny tells us.

"I've been on the bed so long I'm not sure I can get up," Clare remarks. She's barely been able to move since the beating five days ago, she's spent most of that time in her bed and hardly moved. When she does move she's very sore and goes back to lying in bed which makes her stiff again. I think it's partly that her spirit was broken and partly because as long as she's injured Anson and Vince have mostly been leaving us alone.

Tiny goes over and helps her up, she groans a little but she stands. She's still in pajamas so Tiny turns his back so she can put some clothes on, she just slips on a dress. It's snowing outside but it's warm in the house. With Clare dressed we make Tiny close his eyes so we can unlock the padlock, we keep the hiding place of the key secret from absolutely everyone but us. When the padlock is unlocked I put the key back and tell Tiny he can open his eyes. When Clare tries to hide her pain as she walks Tiny supports with an arm around her. We all freeze when the door to the master bedroom opens and Anson steps out. He gives Tiny a look for having his arm around Clare.

"He's just helping me down the stairs," Clare tells Anson.

"When you want to have a turn with these two you just let me know," Anson grins at Tiny and I watch Tiny swallow slowly and then laugh nervously. "You want to get down the stairs huh? I'll take you," Anson replies taking Clare from Tiny and all at once picking her up.

She gasps just a little but from pain or surprise I can't really tell. She puts her arms around Anson's neck and he pushes past us to carry her downstairs. There are times, few as they may be, when I could swear Vince and Anson actually care about us. I guess in a strange truly fucked up way they do. Anson takes her down and sets her at the table.

"Do we get a Christmas kiss for bringing dinner?" Vince asks eyeing me and Clare.

"Don't worry Vincie I'll give you a good Christmas fuck later," Katie coos at him and I almost lose my appetite.

There's very little evidence in the house that it's even Christmas time. At some point this month someone got a tiny tree, less than a foot tall, and put it in the corner of the living room but it has no decorations. It also only has two presents under it I'm assuming are for either Vince and Anson or Katie and Darcy, I'm certain they are not for us. There's no stockings and no other decorations. It barely feels like Christmas at all, I can't think of last Christmas when we were a happy normal family or I'll start to cry.

For a few minutes it almost feels like a real Christmas, Anson begins carving the turkey while Katie and Darcy put the side dishes on the table. Vince even puts turkey on the plates and Darcy makes Clare a plate when she winces in pain. I can't forget all that's happened or why I'm here and not at home this Christmas, but I can push it to the back of my mind and at least enjoy this moment of peacefulness at dinner. Vince and Tiny even got pie for dessert but after dessert the moment of peaceful celebration ends.

"I think you two should open your presents and model them for us," Vince says to Katie and Darcy as soon as we're done eating. And that answers the question of who the presents are for.

"I'm gonna lie down again," Clare says getting up from the table.

"You need to clean up," Darcy sort of snaps at her.

"Let her rest, Tiny and Maya can clean up. Clare needs her strength back before school and she's still walking funny. We haven't been able to fuck her to exhaustion in days," Vince comments, sighing with annoyance at this fact and I shiver just at the vision in my head when he says that.

"I guess if she's walking like that at school people will ask questions. Fine Clare go lie down you two clean up," Darcy orders.

Clare gives us an apologetic look before she gets up and slowly goes upstairs. I don't want her to hurt herself more and in fact am almost sure that her ribs have begun healing but are not healing right and that's not good for her. Katie, Darcy, Anson and Vince go into the living room while Tiny and I begin to clean up. There isn't really that much and Tiny washes the dishes. Darcy and Katie's presents from their boyfriends was very skimpy lingerie, which they model in the living room. The sight of my sister in red lace and leather lingerie is an image I wish I could scrub out of my mind. At least once Vince and Anson get a view of their girlfriends in the lingerie the two couples disappear into their rooms.

"Not sure what's happening tomorrow but I thought I'd stay the night. I'll sleep down here on the sofa, anyway I know Vince is sleeping here and I'd rather not spend Christmas Eve home alone."

"Sounds good to me. I'd give anything to go back to Christmas last year and not be here but at least I have you and Clare. If I was here alone like this I'd probably kill myself, I'm surprised Clare hasn't yet."

"Why don't you go check on her I can finish cleaning," Tiny offers.

"Thanks Tiny," I smile kissing his cheek and going upstairs.

When I get into the room Clare is lying on her bed, it looks like she was crying but she's stopped. I sit on her bed and we just sit there in silence, she has music on to partially drown out the sounds of our sisters and their boyfriends having sex. We stay up on our laptops and reading but not much else, falling asleep very late and waking up late Christmas Day. Apparently there are lots of kids that either have nowhere to go and would rather be here because when we wake up there's a party downstairs. We decide to stay in our room all day long, we barely leave to use the washroom but at least Tiny brings us some of the food. This is not at all how I ever imagined I'd be spending Christmas Day, and all I want for this Christmas is to never spend another Christmas this way.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hey glad you girls made it," Owen grins when he opens the door to his house. It's New Year's Eve and Maya and I are here for Owen and Tristan's New Year's Eve party. We snuck out early to come over so we wouldn't be trapped at our house for New Year's Eve. Even though Tristan and Owen's parents are out of town and this party is unsupervised I'm certain we'll be far safer here tonight than we would be at home. I really don't know Owen or Tristan but Tristan invited Maya and they said I could come.

"I know we're really early but we thought we'd help set up," I tell him. Actually we just didn't want to be at our house or anywhere our sisters or their boyfriends could find us.

"No worries but there's not much to do. You guys are welcome to hang out though," Owen replies as we come in and he takes our coats. "TRIS MAYA IS HERE," Owen yells and Tris comes down the stairs. "You guys want something to drink?" Owen asks.

"Just water thanks," I reply looking at the sofa and the armchair and wondering which will be easier to sit in. My ribs have healed pretty well but one spot is still very sore and it hurts to move certain ways. I decide to the sofa will be easier and sit down as Tris greets us. Owen gets me some water and Maya a can of pop and Owen sits on the sofa with me.

"So you met our Cap?" Owen comments more than asks handing me the water.

"What?" I question back furrowing my eyebrows as I have no idea what he's talking about.

"The Ice Hounds team captain Dallas, we had our first practice yesterday and he said he met you at the rink," Owen clarifies.

"Oh him, yeah we met…sort of. I've been skating at that rink my whole life and now we have some big shot hockey team so I have to find a new place to skate."

"I'm sure you can still skate there, just not when we have practice or games. I'm a very important person on the team and at the school I'm sure I could talk to Coach," Owen says puffing his chest a little.

"Yeah and you have a big ego," I shoot back.

"Yep and it comes in two sizes huge and holy crap," Owen replies in a sardonic tone.

"Just tell him to shut up," Tris tells me and Owen glowers at him just a bit.

Tris turns on the TV and we watch most of a movie before they begin setting up for the party. Maya and I offer to help but they tell us they got it and we don't need to help. While they set out the food and move the breakable stuff to a locked room I decide to go to the washroom. Only I've been sitting for a while and this sofa is low so when I do stand it hurts forcing a whimper from my lips. Maya knows why I'm whimpering and doesn't look over but the Milligan brothers do look over.

"I'm okay," I reply with as much of a smile as I can muster.

"No you're not you're moving stiffly. I've seen and had enough injuries to know what it looks like. What happened?" Owen asks.

"I fell down the stairs," I reply quickly.

"Must have been a hard fall, you break a rib?" Owen inquires.

"Cracked a couple but they've been taped up."

"Let me see," Owen asserts.

"No way, I'm not getting topless for you," I snap back.

Owen opens his mouth, then his eyes roll to the top of his head like he's playing back what I said and his mouth snaps shut again.

"You should let him look Clare, he's certified in first aid and everything, besides he's broken six ribs over the years if anyone knows how to treat a cracked rib it's him," Tris says for his brother.

"I swear I'll only look at the rib," Owen assures me.

"Fine but I have to use the washroom first," I give in.

Owen shows me where the washroom is and then he waits for me to finish. When I'm done and I open the door he steps in and I lift my shirt so Owen can see the taped ribs.

"You say you fell down the stairs?"

"Yeah lost my footing on the top step and just tumbled to the bottom. I managed not to hit my head but my torso got pretty banged up."

"Did you tape them?" Owen questions as he gently feels the bruising around the cracked ribs.

"No Tiny did."

"Tiny?"

"Bell he goes to DeGrassi, he's in grade ten."

"Well he didn't do a bad job but they may not be healing right. When did you fall?" Owen asks and I pause to think about it. I've been kicked in the ribs so many times in the last couple of weeks I can't exactly give a specific time.

"A few days before Christmas," I reply.

"You can probably take the tape off on Monday, but if you're still sore it's probably because one actually broke and didn't really heal right. Not much you can do it about it but it might cause some pain or be sore in certain positions and will be prone to breaking again most likely," Owen says putting my shirt back down. All I can think is that I know it will break again because I'm sure to get kicked in the ribs again. Owen opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a tube of something handing it to me. "Here if it really hurts use this, just rub it in around the area. It's a topical pain reliever it will help."

"Thanks," I reply with a small smile as I take the tube. Owen grins and we walk back out to the living room. I slip the tube into my purse just as the doorbell rings. I'm closest to the door so I open it and smile when I see Fitz and Meghan. "Oh good more people I know, I was afraid everyone here would be Tristan's friends or Owen's jock friends," I comment opening the door so they can come in.

"Hi Clare," Meghan smiles and Fitz grins.

They come in and hang their coats and say hi to everyone else. Owen puts on some music and the house quickly fills teenagers, only unlike the parties at our house I'm not afraid of being around these people. I recognize a few of the niners but can't recall their names and I don't know them very well. Everyone else who comes was on a sports team with Owen and I recognize a few of them but I'm not friends with any of them or comfortable with any of them enough to talk to them. None of the Ice Hounds are here but I hear Owen say most of them are home tonight, if they live close enough, or they went to the party at Above the Dot. In fact I spend most of the time talking with Fitz and Meghan. Well they do most of the talking I mostly listen but at least there's people for me to talk to.

"How was your Christmas?" Meghan asks and then looks a little ashamed. "Sorry Clare I forgot it was your first Christmas without your parents," she apologizes.

"It's okay, Christmas was…fine, we didn't do that much mostly just a dinner. How was yours?"

"It was great; Mark came to my house. He came for Christmas Eve dinner and we went to midnight mass. He spent the night, of course he slept in my brother's room. We had all day Christmas together with my family it was absolutely wonderful," Meghan grins and her eyes sparkle as she looks at Fitz.

"Yeah it was perfect," he agrees with a grin and that same sparkle in his eyes as he looks at her. I smile at the love in their eyes, they make each other happy and they both deserve such happiness.

"It's good to see you so happy Fitz, both of you so happy. If you'll excuse me I'm going get something to eat," I remark feeling the fact that I haven't eaten since yesterday.

Fitz and Meghan smile and I get up slowly. I walk to the kitchen and see that it's getting close to midnight. At least I'm not the only single person here but I also don't want to be kissed at midnight by one of the single boys. I decide to keep an eye on the time and hide in the washroom when it's almost midnight. At two minutes to midnight I start walking back to the washroom and Owen catches my arm in the hallway.

"You know a more effective hiding place would have been one of the bedrooms upstairs," Owen comments.

"I wasn't hiding," I protest and Owen cocks a dubious eyebrow at me. "Fine but I didn't want to be randomly kissed at midnight, I thought it might be better to just avoid the whole thing."

"You can't avoid New Year's Eve. Come on I'll be your midnight kiss," he says and now I cock an eyebrow. "On the cheek, geez first you accuse me of trying to see you topless and then you act like I'm going to assault you for a New Year's kiss. If my ego wasn't so big I might be offended."

"Sorry, I just…," I bite my lip pausing on a breath unsure what to tell him. It's not really Owen, it's dealing with Anson and Vince and all the guys they and my sister have given me to that's made me wary of the male gender. "Sorry," I finally sigh.

"Don't sweat it, now come on it's almost midnight," Owen says taking my arm and pulling me back to the living room. We count down to midnight and Owen kisses my cheek. I see Maya kiss Tristan's cheek too and the couples kissing while anyone not in a couple either looks for someone to kiss or just takes a drink.

Since tomorrow is Saturday the party goes until nearly four in the morning, of course by then most everyone has left and Maya and I are the last two people here.

"You guys want to stay the night? Well night's almost done but you can sleep here. Our parents are gone until Sunday," Owen offers.

"Yeah thanks if you're sure it's okay?"

"Yeah no problem, you can sleep in our parent's room and Maya can sleep in Tristan's room she's done it before."

Maya and I follow them upstairs and Maya says goodnight as she goes into Tristan's room. He's got a queen size bed but seeing as Tristan is gay and Maya's best friend I know she's not worried about him trying to do anything to her. Owen shows me his parent's room and we put clean sheets on the bed.

"I'm right across the hall if you need anything," Owen tells me.

"Thanks Owen," I grin.

He leaves the room and I take off my shoes and jeans before getting in the bed. It's warm and comfortable and I'm safe here so I sleep very well. We also sleep quite late no one wakes up until after three in the afternoon. We all eat cold pizza for breakfast and as much as Maya and I don't want to go home I know that we eventually have to.

"Thanks for letting us stay but we should probably get home," I remark after eating.

"We'll give you a lift," Owen says.

"No it's okay we can walk," Maya replies.

"I wasn't offering, it's freezing outside I don't want you guys walking," Owen states.

I don't really know Owen too well but even I know it's probably useless to argue with him. So Maya and I get our coats and purses from the closet, Owen and Tris get their coats and we all go out to Owen's SUV. It snowed again but Owen has snow chains on his tires and they plow the streets anyway, so it only takes a moment to get down the street to our house.

"Thanks for the lift and letting us st…"

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Darcy screams storming out of the house before I can finish.

Maya and I get out of the SUV and so does Owen. I also see a change in him, he's become stiff, slightly red and his fists are clenched. Darcy yelling at us seems to have ticked Owen off.

"We went to a New Year's party at Tristan and Owen's house," I reply. We had previously mentioned that we'd be going to their New Year's party but we told Katie and she was high at the time. Mostly because if we told the others or someone who was sober we afraid that they wouldn't let us go.

"You never got permission for that and we didn't know where you were," Darcy says but her voice still holds venom and I'm sure she wasn't worried at all.

"The party went late and I let them stay over," Owen tells her.

"Get inside both of you," Darcy demands.

"We'll see you guys at school Monday," I say to Owen and he relaxes a little. At least he has the sense not to get into it with my sister. Owen glares at her a second longer before getting in the car again. Then Maya and I reluctantly go inside, waving to Owen as he drives off.

"They went to a party," Darcy informs Katie and Vince when we come inside.

"Woo party," Katie giggles and I can see that she's high again.

"We did not give you permission to go to a party, we had a party here and you weren't around when we needed you," Darcy hisses and I can't decide if she's coming down or she was drinking or if she's just turned into a perpetual bitch. "You two are nothing and you do nothing without our permission," Darcy snarls picking up the stone cutting board from the counter. Before Maya and I can react Darcy smacks us both on the arm with the cutting board and we both whimper in pain.

"I'll punish them, why don't you and Katie go get something to eat," Vince comments taking Katie off his lap. He takes out his wallet and hands some money to Darcy. He kisses Katie and then Darcy takes Katie's hand and they leave the house. Vince gave them sixty dollars so I'm sure they'll go shopping as well.

"We told Katie we were going," Maya says weakly.

"Like I care. I like your sister but when she's that high she can't do anything but giggle when I fuck her and it's a turn off," Vince replies grabbing our hands and pulling us up to our room.

He tosses Maya onto the bed and rips open her jeans, she starts to cry but she doesn't fight, she knows not to. Fighting only leads to worse things and more pain. She lies there and lets him and I leave the room but not the house. I know he's coming for me next and if I leave he'll just hurt Maya even more so I stay in the hall. I don't want to watch, I don't want to listen either but I don't want to go too far and make him angry. I know when he's done because Maya comes running out for the washroom and Vince calls for me. He's taking off the condom he used with Maya and he tells me to undress. He won't be ready for sex again for a few minutes but that doesn't mean I'll be spared until he's ready.

I hear Maya in the shower, she doesn't even have the door closed, she's just trying to wash off the disgusting, dirty feeling. I undress and Vince pulls me to the bed. He squeezes my breasts and roughly fingers me until he's hard again. Then he has me put the condom on him and he jabs in roughly, fucking me hard. I lie there and close my eyes letting him abuse my body while I disappear into the world inside my mind. A world of no pain and no abuse, my sanctuary within my heart and the only thing that's kept me from going insane all these months. I hear Vince leaving the room when he's done and I release a breath I've been holding for I don't know how long. It's only when I move to get dressed again that I feel all the pain. As I'm getting into pajamas Maya comes back in the room and locks the door.

"I hate them," Maya says as she sits on my bed. "I hate them all. My sister only cares about getting high, yours doesn't care at all and Vince and Anson get pleasure form hurting us."

I nod but make no reply, what can I say? She's right and I hate them too.

We spend the rest of the night and all of Sunday locked in our room. Eating and drinking only some of the water and snacks that we keep in here. Katie is not going to school Monday, I'm sure at some point she'll tell Simpson she has to work and is dropping out, Maya and I are going to school and will stay as long as we can.

At least when we get up for school Monday morning everyone else is still asleep. We get ready quietly and leave the house walking to school. All the Ice Hounds are here and seem to be gathered out front.

"I'm going to go find Tris," Maya tells me and runs inside. I begin ascending the steps at a much slower pace because I'm still hurting from last night.

"Hey Ice Angel," Dallas calls. I hear his voice but I don't realize he's talking to me until he runs over. "Clare wait up," he says catching up to me at the top step and opening the door for me.

"Did you just call me Ice Angel? And how did you know my name?" I question stepping through the door.

"Yeah I did and I'm billeted with the Torres family that's why I know your name. Imagine my luck when I see this incredibly beautiful girl dancing on the ice, and then I find out her bestie is my billet brother," Dallas grins.

"Yeah lucky you," I reply with a bit of a sarcastic bite in my tone as I proceed to walk toward my locker.

"Hey slow down how about you show me around?"

"I can't," I shake my head and then run to my locker. I put away my books and then go to the caf to get something to eat. I grab some breakfast but when I'm at the register to pay Dallas comes over and pays for me. "That was sweet of you Mike but that wasn't necessary," I reply sitting down at a table. I see the Ice Hounds are all in here now but Dallas sits by me.

"Just showing you I'm not such a bad guy," he replies.

"I never thought you were a bad guy."

"You'll barely look at me. Are you really eating nothing but fruit for breakfast? That's no kind of breakfast, wait here," he insists getting up from the table. He goes back to the line and then gets something else returning a few minutes later. "Here you go breakfast of champions," he grins.

"A cupcake?"

"Yep a cupcake, it's like a muffin but with enough sugar to get you through the snooze-fest of class," he smiles holding it out to me.

"You eat it," I shake my head.

"C'mon I got it for you. Cupcakes make everything better at least a bite," Dallas insists.

"You don't take no for answer do you?"

"No I d…" he's saying when I smash the cupcake into his face. His eyes go wide and I start giggling.

"You look better with frosting on your face," I laugh.

"Oh do I? Let's see how you look," he smiles wiping some of the chocolate from his cheek and trying to put it on me.

I laugh and grab his hand pushing it away from me, he leans closer trying to get the chocolate frosting on my nose. He's stronger than I am and his finger is nearly at my face. Then without thinking I open my mouth and lick the frosting from his finger. His eyes go wide again but this time with pleasure and one side of his lips curl up in a carnal smile. It suddenly occurs to me what I did and what he's probably thinking. I let go of his arm and duck under it.

"I have to go," I say quickly and then run from the caf.

 **The next update is not until Wednesday, August 3** **rd** **sadly. The update will probably pick up from about here in Dallas' pov and it will also include Cam's pov all on the first day at school.**


	5. I Should Have Known Better with a Girl

**Welcome back!**

 ***Please see the A/N regarding Cam's family in chapter one.**

 **There's only one slightly intense moment when Clare's in the shower. It ends before she's out but if you don't like the intense stuff you can skip it.**

 **The rest is mostly fluff so enjoy.**

 **Ch. 5 I Should Have Known Better with a Girl like You**

 **(DALLAS)**

"Clare wait," I call after her trying to follow but she bounded up so fast I get trapped between the chair and table. I get up and run out looking for Clare but she's nowhere in sight. I hang my head and return to the caf grabbing a napkin to wipe the rest of the frosting off my face.

"What'd you do to her?" Cam asks when I return to the table with the rest of the team.

"Nothing, I bought her a cupcake and we were flirting and then she just ran out," I tell them.

"Clare probably just has the good sense not to get involved with you," Owen chides with a sardonic tone and I shoot him a look. I told them all about meeting Clare on the ice but of course prior to this only Owen knew who she was. "Adam told you how here last relationship ended and her parents dying maybe she's just not ready," Owen says and I sigh.

Maybe he's right but we were flirting she was giggling, she licked the frosting from my finger and then she ran out with such an embarrassed look. Maybe Owen's right, maybe she's just not ready and she got carried away and feels guilty.

The team stays together until the bell rings and then Owen tells everyone how to get to their classes. Owen, Bo, Ingvar and I all have nutrition and health for homeroom and Drew's also in the class so we find him at a desk when we get there.

"Why do you look like someone punched you in the gut?" Drew asks when I sit next to him. Owen sits next to me while Bo and Ingvar sit in front of us.

"He was flirting with Clare and she ran out," Owen answers for me and Drew shakes his head.

"She was enjoying it, I mean she was giggling," I say in my defense.

"So what happened?" Dew asks.

"I have no idea," I sigh. Drew shakes his head again but the teacher begins class so they stop bugging me about it.

Drew, Bo, Ingvar and I all have math for second period but Owen has English with Drew's girlfriend Bianca, I met her a few days ago. Math is pretty boring and never been one of my better subjects. At lunch all the IH meet to eat lunch together and we all eat in the caf, I look for Clare but she's nowhere in the caf, I don't even see her around the school. When I get to photography and digital imaging class for third period however I'm ecstatic to see her in the class. Owen grins and elbows me when he sees her. Instead of regular desks the classroom has tables big enough for two people.

"You should sit there," Owen says playfully shoving me toward the empty seat next to Clare.

Clare looks at me and bites her lip looking away slightly. Owen sits just across from me next to a girl with black hair that she has dyed with streaks of blue.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask Clare before sitting down. She shakes her head but she won't look at me.

I want to talk to her, to apologize for whatever happened but I don't really know what happened and the teacher calls the class to attention so I can't talk to her anyway. The teacher spends all of class talking about what we'll be doing and the equipment we'll be handling, what's expected of us and so on. He talks the whole time, Clare never looks at me and I never get the chance to say anything to her. She tries to run out after class but I block her path with some help from Owen.

"Clare about this morning…"

"I'm sorry," she says cutting me off.

"You're sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have…" she begins and then looks at Owen but he only cocks an eyebrow at her. "I need to get to class," she replies.

I want to talk to her more but the classroom is already filling with kids for the next class. I sigh and step aside and she runs from us. Owen gives me a look but I have to get to class and he has a spare this period. I run to my business leadership class but don't recognize anyone in the class. All the Ice Hounds meet outside after class and take the bus to the arena for practice.

"Okay so what did happen with you and Clare this morning? Everything that happened, I know you're holding something back," Owen comments when we're on the ice warming up.

"I paid for her fruit and she thanked me and said she never thought I was a bad guy. Then I bought her a cupcake and she was kind of playfully arguing with me about eating it and then she smashed it in my face and started giggling. She wasn't angry it was flirty. I wiped some of the frosting from my cheek and was going to put it on her nose and she grabbed my hand. She was still giggling and then she put my finger in her mouth and licked the frosting off. It was very surprising but incredibly sexy, then she suddenly went from giggling and flirty to ashamed and almost scared and she ran out."

"Clare Edwards licked frosting from your finger? Damn that is hot but doesn't sound at all like something she would do, maybe that's why she ran."

"Yeah I thought about that but she would barely look at me in class let alone talk to me," I sigh.

"Give her a day, I'm sure she'll have forgotten all about it by tomorrow," Owen says.

"Yeah I hope so," I reply and then I get an idea but it will have to wait until after practice.

 **(CAMPBELL)**

"Have a good day kids I'll see you after school," Mom says dropping me, Mick and Justin off at DeGrassi. She has to drop my sister off at the junior high a couple blocks away still.

"There's my team will you guys be okay?" I ask my brothers as we walk toward the steps.

"Yeah we're good," Mick replies and waves to me as he and Justin walk in while I join the team.

"Hey Cam," Owen smiles and the rest of the team nods or says hi.

We stand in a group talking, Owen is answering questions about the school or the people that pass us, or telling us things about the people that pass us. Most of the guys are asking him about the girls that pass us. And then two girls walk up, one with very light blond hair runs inside while the one with curls walks a little slower. When Owen sees her he hits Dallas' arm and Dallas looks at the girl.

"Hey Ice Angel," Dallas calls to the girl and runs after her. He catches her at the top step and opens the door for her.

"Who's that?" Luke asks Owen.

"That would be Clare," Owen informs us and we all smile.

We had our first practice a couple of days ago and while we were changing all Dallas could talk about was the beautiful girl he'd seen ice skating. How graceful and mesmerizing she was and how she left without telling him her name, but then he finds out her name because he's billeted with her best friend.

"She turn you down Cap?" Luke questions with a slightly snide tone when Dallas returns.

"Everyone's here we should go to the caf I'm hungry," Dallas replies ignoring Luke's question.

We enter the caf and most everyone grabs something to eat or drink. We all sit at one table and most of the guys are scoping out the girls or talking about girls back home.

"So what are your classes Cam?" Owen questions. I have to pull out my phone and look at the e-mail from the school because I don't remember.

"Scuse me," Dallas says getting up from the table and I see him going over to Clare.

"Core French for homeroom which is a grade nine class but we didn't take French in the states," I comment.

"My brother Tristan has that for homeroom," Owen tells me and I smile.

"Then English and after lunch I have art and Canadian history since world war one."

"That's cool, not too bad. Isn't one of your brothers in grade nine?" Owen inquires.

"Yeah Justin is in grade nine he has Core French for homeroom too. Mick is in grade eleven, then my sister is in grade seven so she doesn't go here and my oldest brother Jesse is in college. He goes to University of Chicagoso he didn't move with us."

"You're lucky your whole family was able to move," Luke says and I can tell he misses his family.

"Yeah thankfully Dad was able to transfer and Coach helped us find a house. We…"

"Clare wait," Dallas calls and we all stop talking to look at him.

Clare seems to be running from the caf and Dallas tries to follow her but he's sort of trapped. He runs after her but returns a moment later. He sits back at the table with his head hung.

"What'd you do to her?" I query forgetting that I had been talking before he ran out.

"Nothing, I bought her a cupcake and we were flirting and then she just ran out," he replies with a tone that's both defensive and worried.

"Clare probably just has the good sense not to get involved with you," Owen jokes with a sarcastic tone and Dallas scrunches his face at him for the response. "Adam told you how here last relationship ended and her parents dying maybe she's just not ready," Owen tells him and Dallas lets out a defeated sigh.

When the bell rings we split up to go to our classes. I'm the youngest member of the Ice Hounds everyone else is in grade eleven or twelve so I'm pretty sure that other than homeroom with Justin I won't know anyone else in my classes.

"Cam," Justin waves when I find the classroom. He's sitting at a table with the blonde girl I saw run past us this morning and two boys, one is pretty tall with reddish brown hair, the other about the same height but skinny with dark hair. I sit next to Justin and smile at the other kids. "This is Zig, Maya and Tristan," Justin introduces me to the other kids at the table. "Tris and I have lockers next to each other, his brother is on the Ice Hounds too," Justin tells me and I can already tell that he likes Tris. It hasn't been easy for Justin being gay but given how Tris is smiling at him it looks like he's already found a friend or maybe more.

"Yeah Owen, he said you'd be in the class with me," I smile. Maya is just looking at her hands but Zig nods to me.

"Tris is going to the mall later with Zig and his girlfriend Tori, they invited me to go with them. They invited Maya too but she's not sure she can go," Justin tells me.

"Better check with Mom at lunch if you can go," I reply and he nods.

French class is interesting, I had to take a year of Spanish in grade seven and again last year, the languages are pretty similar but I only really remember numbers and colors from my Spanish class. I don't know anyone else in my other classes but find that I have a kid named Tiny in the rest of my classes and a girl named Grace in two of them. They seem pretty nice and during lunch I saw Tiny talking to Maya. After school we have practice of course, everyone returns to school on the Ice Hounds bus except for our captain who stays behind to talk to coach. When the bus pulls into the DeGrassi parking lot I see Mick waiting for me in Mom's car.

"Come on we have to go pick up Justin from the mall," Mick tells me.

I wave to my team and get in the car. Mick drives us to the mall and I text Justin as we walk in.

"He's in the music store," I tell Mick.

"Cool I need a new set of drumsticks," Mick replies.

When we get to the music store I see not only Justin and Tris but also Maya. She's sitting and playing a cello, she's incredible and she's drawing a crowd. She's in this world that seems to belong only to her, deep in the music and she's smiling but not with her lips. The expression on her face is kind of stark and studious, concentrating on the music. While the expression on her face is so stark her entire body is smiling, the way she moves, the way she plays it's with such blissful happiness that her entire body is smiling and it makes everyone watching her smile.

When she stops playing and takes notice of everyone watching her she withdraws again, shrinking up and smiling nervously as everyone applauds for her. She puts the bow down and sort of hides behind the cello.

"That was awesome Maya," Justin smiles.

"I told you she was a great musician," Tris grins.

"Maya that was incredible, you're really talented," I tell her with a big grin and she smiles back shyly.

"Thanks," she mumbles but won't look at me.

"Maya would you consider a job on the weekends? Playing in the store and maybe giving some lessons?" A woman asks, I assume she's the store owner.

"Yeah I would love that," Maya grins brightly now and it lights her face, "I can play more than cello. Violin, piano, pretty much anything with strings."

"Wonderful you can start this weekend," she smiles.

Maya follows her to the counter and they start talking. Mick is at the counter paying for his drumsticks and so Justin says goodbye to Tris and we go out to the car. The whole drive home all I can think about is Maya's smile.

 **(CLARE)**

"I don't have band anymore but Tris, Zig, Tori and a new boy Justin are going to the mall after school. I'll get a ride home from one of their parents," Maya tells me Monday after school.

"Maybe you should try and spend the night at Tristan's or Tori's. I can bring you fresh clothes in the morning," I tell her.

"What about Vince and Anson?"

"If they notice you're gone I'll tell them you're sleeping over; they can't do anything if you're not at the house. Besides I'll be here as late as I can with the paper."

"I'll stay over. You know Mr. Simpson asked me why Katie wasn't in school. I told him she had the flu."

"That should work for a week or two. After that she'll have to figure something out," I reply and Maya nods.

She turns and walks off to go meet her friends and I go to the DeGrassi Daily office. I linger after the meeting, staying until nearly seven when I finally leave but I don't go straight home I go to The Dot. Fitz isn't working and neither is Meghan, I order a milkshake and sit down doing all of my homework at the café before I go home. I almost stay at the café until it closes but if Vince or Anson comes looking for me it will just makes things worse. I still walk home slowly, dreading getting home. The front door is rarely locked so I walk right in. Anson and Darcy are nowhere to be seen which probably means they're in their room. Vince, Katie and a couple other kids are in the living room, Katie seems to be passed out on Vince.

"You're home late," Vince comments.

"School, DeGrassi Daily," I reply.

"Where's Maya?" Vince questions removing the passed out Katie from his lap.

"She went to the mall with Tristan she's spending the night," I respond and run up to my room. I go through the door and shut it locking the padlock before Vince or anyone else can come through the door.

I finished my homework so I stay up late writing grabbing some snacks from my stash when my stomach growls. If I could stay in my room and somehow teleport to school I would, I tend to wake very early when pretty much everyone else in the house is still asleep and I get out unharmed. This morning I need a shower, I unlock the padlock and peek out but the house is quiet. I run across to the washroom and start the shower, I get undressed and get in.

Closing my eyes and leaning back in the water as I begin to wash my hair. With my head under the water I don't hear the door open but I do see Vince undressing when I open my eyes. There's no point in running or screaming it will only make things worse, probably wake up Anson who would come in. I don't even stop washing my hair, simply continue and Vince steps into the shower. He gropes my breasts for a second, kissing my neck and I keep washing my hair. I stop only when he pushes down on my shoulders and forces me to my knees. He's stroking himself and I know what he wants, I close my eyes and suck him off quickly, he pulls out before he cums shooting it over my breasts. I stand up and turn around to wash it off and rinse out my mouth.

"Thanks for the morning suck off slut," Vince says slapping my ass hard.

Then he gets out of the shower and walks back to Katie's room naked. As degrading, humiliating and terrible as their abuse is the comments are always worse. A harsh word already hurts worse and cuts deeper than the physical abuse. I bite my lip, holding back the tears and finish washing my hair. I step out of the shower, rinse my mouth a dozen times with mouth wash and get ready for school very quickly. It's still early and I head to The Dot, at this hour it's fairly quiet and I'm happy to see that Fitz opened this morning.

"Hey Clare what can I get you?"

"Tea please."

"One tea, you want any breakfast?" He asks and I shake my head noticing the café's laptop is open on the counter.

"You working on the schedule?" I ask as he rings me up for my tea.

"No uh writing an ad for some part-time help," he responds.

"There's a job opening?"

"Yeah, do you want it? The job's yours if you want it I'm sure Peter would agree," Fitz says.

"Yes a job would be great," I nod. A job not only means a valid reason to be out of the house but it gives me money of my own, more than I've been saving and will hopefully allow Maya and I a way out. Not entirely sure how to explain a job to Darcy or Anson but I'll worry about that later.

"Great, there's some paper work to fill out," Fitz grins.

"I have time before school I'll do it now," I reply.

Fitz smiles and gives me my tea, I sit at a table and he brings me the paperwork. It doesn't take long for me to fill it out and I hand it to Fitz.

"Perfect can you start tomorrow evening?"

"What time?"

"Five to nine, I'll be working and so will Meghan so we can both train you."

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then," Fitz smiles.

I smile and walk to school feeling a small sense of hope. When I get to the steps I see Maya and Tris on them so she must have slept at his house last night.

"Clare," Maya says and she's actually smiling. She takes my hand and pulls me inside, we go to an empty classroom and she locks the door. "Clare I took a job, at a music store and just the weekends but they agreed to pay me in cash. It will give us some more cash and keep me out of the house on weekends. I just don't know what to tell Vince or Katie," she says deflating a little.

"Probably the same thing I tell Darcy and Anson I got a job at The Dot this morning. Money will help, if we can get enough to get our own place or just get away. We'll figure out what to tell them when it comes to it, I start training tomorrow afternoon. If you don't have band and you're not going to Tristan's house or something, then come to The Dot and do your homework or hang out until I'm off."

"I will, what about tonight?"

"Hang out at the school or The Dot, we'll stay as late as we can," I tell her and she nods.

We leave the classroom and our paths split as I go to my locker. I open my locker and begin getting out books, thinking about working at The Dot and what to tell Anson, Vince and our sisters about the fact that we're working.

"Dallas isn't a bad guy you should give him a chance," Adam says and I look over at him.

"I never thought he was a bad guy Adam," I reply closing my locker.

"You've shot him down twice, at least," Adam replies and I sigh.

"I just…" I begin and then bite my lip. What can I say? I don't want to get involved because I'm getting abused by my sister's boyfriend and his friends, cronies and dealers. That I don't trust anymore, don't want to be touched or looked at and I don't feel human any longer. I can't say any of that, it's a much longer conversation that I don't want to have.

"Look I know things with Eli went horribly wrong and I know that your parents died right after and that would mess anyone up. But it's been eight months and you should let yourself be in a relationship again. Dallas could be really good for you if you give him a chance," Adam pleads on behalf of his billet brother. I say nothing just sigh and lean against the lockers, closing my eyes and biting my lip. "I'll see you in homeroom," Adam sighs before walking off.

When I open my eyes Adam is gone, I turn and begin walking toward the girl's washroom. I only make it a few steps before someone else calls my name.

"Clare wait up," Mike calls and I stop walking but don't turn around. He comes in front of me and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't really have girlfriends; I'm usually done with a girl after a few dates. I generally go for puck bunnies and the fast and easy, and at fifteen I became a dad, this is my son Rocky," he says taking his phone out and showing me a picture of a cute little boy that does look like him.

"And confessing that you're a teenage dad and a womanizer is supposed to convince me to give you a chance?" I question.

"No the fact that I'm being up front and straight with you, I know you're not that kind of girl and I never thought you were. When I saw you I was mesmerized, all I could think is I wanted to get to know this beautiful girl that skates like an angel," Mike says and I bite my lip.

"It was sweet and admirable for you to be so honest but I can't get involved, not with you, not with anyone," I tell him with a heavy sigh. I bite my lip and start to walk away quickly, shutting my eyes and feeling tears trying to break free.

"If you need more time I get it," Dallas says running over to me, "at least take this," he insists holding out a key.

"What's this?" I inquire furrowing my brow but I hold my hand out for the key.

"The key to the arena," he replies giving me the key and a taking a piece of paper from his pocket, "and here's the practice schedule, game schedule and alarm code. I talked to the coach you have full access to the arena to skate so long as we don't have practice or a game. You can skate alone the way you like it. If our schedule changes I'll make sure you hear about it," Mike tells me and then walks away.

I look at the key and the paper and then I chase after him, "Mike wait. This was very sweet of you, it was a lot of effort for a girl you don't know and I appreciate it, and your honesty. I got a job at The Dot and I start training tomorrow evening, maybe you can come for coffee after practice?"

"I'll be there," he grins and I find myself smiling. I'm truly smiling for the first time in eight months and all because of Mike Dallas.

 **Look it's not a cliffhanger! The update next Wednesday will probably pick up from around the same time but in Maya or Cam pov and include Clare's first day at work.**


	6. He Likes Her

**It's been a very long day and it's pretty short tonight.**

 **Nothing is intense tonight it's mostly fluff so enjoy.**

 **Ch. 6 He Likes Her**

 **(CAMBELL)**

"Hi Maya," I smile as Justin and I enter French class.

"Hi Cam, hi Justin," she smiles back shyly.

"So are you working this weekend?" I ask her.

"Yeah noon to five Saturday and Sunday," she says.

"Cool maybe I'll stop by," I tell her and she blushes.

"He likes her," Justin says under his breath elbowing me.

"Shut up," I reply shoving him playfully. He laughs and then makes a gushing smile when Tris walks into the room.

"Maybe we can double," Justin grins as Tris sits down.

We spend most of class repeating words and sentences the teacher gives us and then reading in French. When the bell rings I wave to Justin and the others before walking to my English class. A class I have with Tiny and he's already here talking with Grace who is also in our history class. I nod to them and sit down, I want to ask Tiny about Maya but I don't know how well he knows her. I think I might be better asking Tris about Maya, Justin told me they were close friends. At lunch I meet the rest of the team in the caf.

"Party at my place this weekend to welcome the team, Audra and Omar are gone Saturday night. We're inviting mostly grades eleven and twelve but Cam you can invite your younger brother. Owen's inviting his younger brother too," Dallas tells us as we start eating.

"Tris talked about Justin all night, he's got a major crush," Owen comments.

"Yeah Justin too, he's definitely smitten," I nod.

"Your brothers are gay?" Luke asks.

"Yeah what of it? Anyone giving my brother or Cam's brother trouble gets a fist through their head is that clear?" Owen growls.

"Hey my billet brother is trans I respect your brothers. Of course anyone that gives Adam a problem will have to answer to me and Drew, and Audra which is probably worse," Dallas remarks.

"Yeah been there," Owen comments but doesn't elaborate.

Third and fourth period go by pretty quickly and then it's time to leave on the bus for practice. Most of the guys are talking about the party this weekend or puck bunnies that have flirted with them. I don't really say anything but I am thinking about Maya a lot. Coach has us play a practice game after we warm up a little and then we can finally go home. Mick is waiting for me at the school when the bus pulls into DeGrassi. Just as we're about to leave I see Maya and Clare leaving the school.

"Maya do you guys need a ride?" I call to her.

"No we can walk," Maya says.

"It's snowing, get in the car. Come on Clare I'm taking you guys home," Mick insists.

The girls exchange a look but they do come over, I let Clare have the front seat and I sit in back with Maya. Mick and Clare start talking about their physics homework and I look at Maya.

"The Ice Hounds are having a party at our captain's billet house on Saturday. It's supposed to be just grade eleven and twelve but you can probably come with Clare."

"Yeah I'll be off at five, a party sounds nice," Maya smiles, "anything to be out of the house," she adds under her breath so that I barely hear her.

"Uh this is us," Clare comments pointing to a house.

"Looks like there's a party," Mick says.

"Oh yeah our sisters and their boyfriends always have some friends over. Thanks for the ride we'll see you at school tomorrow," Clare says getting out of the car.

"Goodnight Cam," Maya smiles getting out of the car.

"See you tomorrow," I grin. I get out of the car with the girls and only to get into the front seat for the rest of the ride home.

"Justin said you had a crush. You should ask her out," Mick advises as he starts driving again.

"I barely know her."

"So ask her out and get to know her better."

"Yeah, maybe after the party Saturday," I reply and Mick shakes his head.

We get home just in time for dinner and sit down with everyone. My sister Madison spends the first twenty minutes of dinner talking about her new friends.

"There's a party at the captain's house on Saturday to welcome the team and the three of us are invited," I tell Mom.

"Just be home by curfew and look out for each other."

"We always do ma," Mick replies.

When dinner is over I have to start on my homework, Justin already did his French homework so he helps me with mine. It takes me a while to do my homework because I keep getting distracted by thoughts of Maya. Maybe Mick is right, maybe I should just ask her out, but I still think I'll at least wait until the party on Saturday.

 **(CLARE)**

"Your sister won't be coming to school again. She's sleeping off a high. You know she's used a lot of product this week you two will need to work off," Vince announces coming out of their room wearing only boxers.

"What do we tell Principal Simpson about Katie not being at school?" Maya questions.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it," Vince replies looking at Maya and I with a lewd grin.

"We need to get to school," I comment taking Maya's hand and pulling her down the stairs before Vince decides to pull us back into his room.

We leave the house and walk to school through the snow. It's bitingly cold but we're out of the house and that's all we care about. The more time out of the house the more we feel like people and less like objects.

"Are you looking forward to starting work?" Mays asks.

"Actually yes, I know it will be hard work but Fitz and Meghan will be there plus I get a free meal any time I work five hours or more which is good. And we need the money, it will feel good to have my own money that wasn't left on the bed after someone used me. Are you excited to work at the music store this weekend?"

"Yeah definitely I love music and I'm getting paid to play and be in the music store all day. It's like my dream job, not to mention it gets me out of the house on the weekends. Did you hear about the party on Saturday for the Ice Hounds?"

"Yeah at Adam's house, he told me at lunch. I told him I would bring you and he said it was cool."

"Good. Cam thought I could go with you," Maya smiles.

"You like him don't you?"

"Yeah I think so but…" Maya begins and her sentence falters but I know what she's thinking.

"Yeah I know," I nod and we're silent for the rest of the way to school.

"Hey Maya," Tris smiles when we walk into school.

"Hi Tris, I'll see you after school Clare," Maya waves.

"So you're starting work today?" Adam questions startling me from behind.

"Yeah at five."

"And Dallas is coming for coffee after practice," Adam comments with a teasing smile.

"He did something that was very sweet and thoughtful."

"And you're giving him a chance. I think that's good," Adam grins.

Since we don't need to get books from our locker we sit in the memorial garden until the bell. The morning goes by quickly, Maya eats lunch with Tris and her other friends and I eat with Adam, Jenna, Dave, Alli, K.C. and Connor. Mostly they talk about the party Saturday. I also see Katie in the office but she doesn't seem to be getting a late pass. If we need to know about it I'm sure Vince will tell us later. When I get third period Mike is in class, he's sitting on our table talking with Owen but when I walk in he stops talking and pulls out my chair. I smile at him while Owen kind of laughs. Grace comes in and sits with Owen. We watch a movie during class and after class and after class Mike walks me to my last class before going to his. After school I have newspaper and I find Maya at her locker.

"I'm going with Tris and Justin to do homework at The Dot," Maya tells me.

"Good you can stay there until I'm off work. I have a DeGrassi Daily meeting but I'll be over in about an hour and a half. Stay at The Dot or go to Tristan's but don't go back to the house," I assert.

"I never want to go to the house," Maya says before she walks off.

I go to the newspaper staff meeting and when it's done I walk to The Dot. Maya is still here doing homework with Tris and Justin. I smile at them and Fitz grins when he sees me.

"Hi Clare. Meghan can you take Clare back and give her a shirt and a locker and everything?" Fitz requests.

"Yeah of course," Meghan smiles and escorts me to the back.

She gives me a t-shirt bearing the logo of the café and a locker. After I change in the washroom and put my stuff in a locker, she shows me around the back of the café and introduces me to the kitchen staff. Then we go back out to the front where Fitz is waiting. He shows me the cash register and then I watch him while he rings up a few customers. After he rings them up I help Meghan get the orders. I'm doing pretty well until I drop a mug of coffee I just poured.

"I'm sorry it just slipped."

"Don't worry about it, it won't be the last thing you drop. It happens just clean it up and get another," Meghan says with a kind smile.

"What happened?" Fitz questions.

"Clare dropped a mug," Meghan explains.

"Don't worry about it. I dropped at least ten in my first week here, I was sure I was going to be fired. Come on I'll show you where the broom and the rags are," Fitz says.

He helps me clean it up and as soon as it is cleaned up I see Mike walk in. Owen walks in behind him along with Cam.

"How's your first night on the job?" Owen asks.

"It's been good," I reply.

"Hi Maya," Cam grins at her and she smiles back. "Come on Justin, Owen's giving us a ride home," Cam tells him.

"You want a lift home Maya?" Owen offers.

"No I'll stay with Clare, thanks though."

Owen smiles and they say goodbye before leaving the café. I look at Mike and he grins. His grin makes me smile and I bite my lip.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a cherry shake with chocolate ice cream and a cheeseburger," Mike orders.

"You know you get a break why don't you take that now," Fitz says after I ring Mike up. We sit at the tall table near the window and Meghan brings over his shake.

"So it's been a good first day at work?" Mike questions.

"Other than breaking a mug yeah it's been a good day. How was practice?"

"It was good we're…" Mike begins and then stops looking out the window. I follow his gaze and see Anson watching us from across the street. "Do you know him?" Mike asks.

"He's my sister's boyfriend," I reply.

"So why is he watching you like that?"

"I should get back to work," I say getting up from the table.

"I think I'll go have a talk with him," Mike comments getting up from the table just as Fitz brings his burger.

"Mike don't, stay in here and eat your burger. Keep me company while I work please," I request.

Mike looks out the window but Anson is gone. I know when we get home Anson will have something to say about Mike when I get home.

"Yeah, I'll stay until you're off," Mike grins but looks out the window again, "and I'll take you home."

I know that's a terrible idea but I'll argue with him about it later. I leave Mike to eat and get back to work wondering how I'm going to convince Mike not to take us home. I also wonder what Anson will do to me when I get home.

 **It's not a terrible cliffhanger and the update next Wednesday will resume probably with Clare getting off work.**


	7. Lows are so Extreme

**Sorry so many chapters were missed last week but I am feeling better. Please note that this week I have family visiting. I will not skip any chapters but they might be short, especially next Saturday and Sunday.**

 **If you don't like the intense stuff stop reading when Vince carries Maya upstairs. You can resume reading when Darcy enters the room.**

 **Ch. 7 Lows are so Extreme**

 **(CLARE)**

"You did great Clare can you work five to nine again tomorrow?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah no problem," I nod. I clock out and grab my stuff from my locker, Maya and Mike are still here. I say goodbye to Fitz and Meghan and then leave with Maya and Mike. "You don't have to walk us home, we live right up the street and it's the opposite way from Adam's," I tell Mike. It's not that I don't want him to walk us home it's that I don't want Anson and Vince to see him.

"I don't mind and I don't want you two walking by yourselves," Mike replies.

He walks between us and I ask him about practice to fill the silence. When we're at the bottom of the driveway I stop Mike.

"Thanks for walking us you're a true gentleman, we can make it from here," I tell Mile quickly kissing his cheek.

"Do you not want me to come inside?" Mike asks.

"No I don't think it's a good idea, my sister's boyfriend doesn't like people over he doesn't know and he won't like you here."

"That guy again, I think I should go in and talk to him," Mike says tensing up a little.

"Mike don't, you can't come in the house you need to go home please," I beg him.

"Okay I'm going home, but if I catch him watching you like that again I'm going to talk to him," Mike tells me.

"Thanks for walking us home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll hang out again while you're working tomorrow," Mike grins kissing my hand before he turns to walk home.

"I like him," Maya grins.

"Yeah me too," I smile. Maya and I walk through the front door and my smile fades when Anson and Vince come right over to us. "You didn't tell Darcy I have a job did you?" I ask. I don't bother keeping my voice down since both Katie and Darcy seemed to be passed out on the sofa.

"No that will be our little secret, you can even keep all the money but you didn't tell us you had a job and for that you get punished," Anson tells me.

Vince picks up Maya and tosses her over his shoulder, he runs upstairs with her spanking her butt several times very hard as he runs with her into his and Katie's room. Maya doesn't even move she just lies there slung over his shoulder. I look at Anson waiting to see what he'll do with me, he grins wickedly and with lewd lechery.

"Upstairs, in my room," Anson orders and I obey. If I don't it will only be worse, obeying their sick demands is embarrassing and demeaning but it means survival. I hang my head and walk upstairs going into the room he shares with my sister, the room that once belonged to my parents. Anson doesn't follow me up the room right away and when he does come up he has a knife with him. My heart starts pounding wondering what he might have planned. "Stand real still, wouldn't want to cut you," Anson grins wickedly.

He holds my jacket and uses the knife to cut it open, he then does the same to sleeves before ripping the rest of the jacket off. He then tells me to take off my boots so he can proceed and I do as told. When my boots are off Anson uses the knife to cut off my shirt and then jeans, bra and panties, even my socks. There's something incredibly demeaning about having my clothes cut off, it's not just stripping me naked or having me get naked it's almost like saying I'm not good enough for clothes. Not to mention the danger of it, if I move or if the knife slips then I could be seriously hurt. When I'm finally naked he makes me undress him, this is also demeaning but I'm used to it.

"Suck until I'm hard," Anson commands forcing me to my knees.

I close my eyes and put my mouth around him, doing my best not to gag. He tastes vile and I work fast to get him hard. When he is hard he picks me up and tosses me on the bed. He moves me and grabs a condom forcing my legs open before he violently penetrates. I close my eyes waiting for it to be over, trying to escape in my mind while my body gets tortured.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Anson demands putting his hand on my neck.

I open my eyes and he grins. His hand tightens around my neck and it becomes hard to breathe. Yet the fact that I can't breathe seems to turn him on more. He begins thrusting harder and harder, his hand tightening around my neck and just as he cums I lose consciousness. I'm not sure how long I'm out but when I awaken Anson is in the bed next to me.

"You can sleep in here tonight I doubt your sister will be up anytime soon. Now about this boy you were with," Anson comments.

"He was in the café I was serving him."

"Didn't look that way to me. I don't much care what he does to you just remember you're a worthless slut and you're mine," Anson says.

I bite my lip and turn on my side silently crying myself to sleep. Anson falls asleep before I do and he snores very loudly, I am very exhausted I do manage to fall asleep before too long. I sleep for four hours before Darcy comes in and demands I get out. When I get to our room I find Maya asleep but I see the signs of what Vince did to her. We'll have to be up for school in two hours so I take my backpack and go downstairs to do some homework. Katie went back up to her room so the downstairs is now empty and I can do homework in peace. At six I go upstairs to wake Maya so we can get out and go to school before anyone else wakes up. After telling Maya to get up I go into the washroom and look at my neck. It's pretty bruised but I cover it all with makeup and since it's cold out I can wear a scarf. I almost don't want to go to school today but I definitely don't want to stay home.

"Did he hurt you badly?" Maya asks from the doorway.

"I'll be okay, come on we can get breakfast from The Dot before school."

 **(DALLAS)**

"You look happy," Drew remarks when I get home Wednesday evening.

"It went great with Clare, I stayed her whole shift, she kissed my cheek and I walked her and Maya home. How much do you know about her sister's boyfriend?" I ask Adam.

"Nothing, I don't think I've ever seen him. I met Darcy a couple of times right after her parents died but Darcy pretty much went into seclusion after that. Clare never talks about her other than to say Darcy resents having to be here. I didn't even know Darcy had a boyfriend but like I said Clare doesn't talk about her much. Why do you ask?"

"He was watching us while we were eating and I didn't like the way he was looking at her, at us. When I walked the girls home Clare stopped me before the driveway and wouldn't let me go inside. It's just…unsettling," I reply.

"I'll ask her about him tomorrow," Adam tells me and I smile.

I did most of my homework at The Dot but I still have a little so I do that while watching TV with Drew and Adam before getting ready for bed. I dream about Clare and wake up smiling. When we get to school I wait in the foyer to see Clare but I get joined by the team and she must slip by because I don't see her before the bell. I see her briefly between first and second period but she's rushing to class so I don't get a chance to talk to her. At lunch I meet the rest of the team in the caf. I don't see Clare at lunch but we do have photography together after lunch. I sit down and smile at her, she looks at me with a timid smile but doesn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"You don't need to worry about Anson," she replies.

"I guess Adam talked you?"

"He sees himself as man of the house. I don't really like him but you don't need to worry about him okay. Trust me Mike when I tell you that keeping your distance from our house is better for everyone," she asserts.

"He was looking at you like he owns you," I reply and she glowers at me slightly.

"Leave it alone Mike please," she says with stiff voice but with a begging tone.

"I didn't like the way he was…" I'm cut off by the bell and then the teacher begins class. He begins a slideshow of black and white photography. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I don't think it was brotherly," I whisper to her while we watch the slideshow.

"It's none of your concern how he was looking at me and I'm asking you to stay out of it," she responds.

"Stay out of what? If something is happening…"

"Mr. Dallas," the teacher cuts me off, "do you have a comment on this photograph?"

"No Sir," I reply and some of the kids giggle.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth closed during the presentation," he responds and I sigh watching the rest of the presentation.

When it's over the teacher begins talking about black and white versus color and film versus digital. When the bell rings I try to stop Clare from leaving.

"I have to get to class," she says.

"We need to talk about your sister's boyfriend," I tell her.

"Later okay I need to get to class. If you're coming to The Dot after practice, we can talk during my break."

I move out of the way and she leaves to go to class. Owen and I walk out of class together, he has a spare this period but he walks with me to business leadership.

"Problem with Clare?" Owen inquires.

"We had a nice time yesterday but her sister's boyfriend is a creep. Whenever I talk to her about it though she gets defensive yet she seems scared of him."

"Maybe she'll explain when you hang out at The Dot tonight," Owen says and I nod.

I go into fourth period and wish I could skip practice and just talk to Clare. I pay no attention in the class and my mind is still on Clare when we're in practice, which is obvious when I miss some easy plays.

"You have to stop thinking about Clare," Owen scolds as he skates over with Luke and Cam. "I know that you like her but you barely know the girl."

"I know I'm sorry I can't help it I keep thinking about that Anson guy," I respond.

"Yeah well stop you're not even trying and Coach is ready to bench you," Luke tells me.

"You're going to see her right after practice until then stop thinking about Clare and do your job as captain, Captain," Owen says.

I nod and do what I can to get Clare and her sister's boyfriend off my mind. I do fine for the rest of practice but Coach still talks to me about not getting distracted after practice. Because Coach talked to me I'm the last in the locker room and one of the last to shower.

"What guy were you talking about earlier?" Cam asks me while I shower.

"Clare says he's her sister's boyfriend but he was looking at her like he owned her, he gave me the creeps and that's not easy to do. I think he lives there but I'm not sure because Clare doesn't talk about him. She just tells me to stay out of it but I'm going to see her at The Dot now and I'm hoping she'll talk to me."

"Maya lives with Clare, she hasn't talked about the house much just Clare. Maya's working at the music store at the mall on Saturday I was going to go see her. If Clare doesn't say anything maybe Maya will talk," Cam comments.

"Good because I didn't like that guy and I don't trust him."

I finish changing and we get on the bus to go back to school. When the bus stops I say goodbye to my team and walk to The Dot. I don't see Maya today but Clare is behind the counter.

"What can I get you?" Clare asks.

"I'll have my usual," I reply with a grin.

"A cheeseburger and a cherry shake with chocolate ice cream," she says ringing it up.

"You can take your break now Clare," Fitz tells her. She smiles, pours herself some coffee and sits with me at a table.

"How's your second day going?" I ask her.

"Good I'm getting the hang of it, Fitz and Meghan have also been very patient. How was practice?"

"Good I think we're ready for our first game, I was hoping you would come. You and Maya both, I think Cam has a crush on her, I'll get you both tickets."

"That would be nice," she smiles and it makes me grin.

"You can bring your sister if you want," I offer and she bites her lip.

"Darcy doesn't really like sports and neither does her boyfriend," Clare replies quietly.

"You don't talk about your sister much."

"We've never been all that close," Clare sort of shrugs and looks at her coffee. "I should get back to work," she says after a few seconds.

"Clare wait," I assert getting up and grabbing her arm I don't hold her tight but she freezes and whimpers and I instantly let go of her arm while Fitz gives me a look.

"You alright Clare?" Fitz asks her.

"Yeah I'm alright," she tells him.

"I'll hang out and take you home again," I tell her.

"You don't have to," she says.

"I know but I want to. I want to be where ever you are," I say and she gives me a soft and beautiful smile.

She gets back to work and I hang out eating and doing homework but I spend a lot of time just watching Clare. When she's off work I wait for her to come out from the back and I walk her home.

"Maya didn't hang out today?"

"She's sleeping over at Tristan's they're working on homework together."

"Do you like living with your sister?"

"No not at all," Clare replies and bites her lip again. I open mouth to ask her another question but she speaks first. "Tell me about your son," Clare requests.

"He's two, he'll turn three in September. He's rambunctious and sneaky which he gets from me. He's very curious and likes to be read to which he gets from his mom. He's assertive and self-confident which he definitely gets from me. Even though begin a teen parent is not a good thing he's the best thing that ever happened to me. Being a teen dad is not at all easy but he can just smile at me and I remember what it's all about," I say with a proud smile thinking about my son.

"You must really miss him."

"Yeah I do but he's not that far and I will go home at least one day on the weekends to be with him," I reply. We've reached her driveway now and she stops me.

"Thanks for walking me home again. I'll see you tomorrow," she says and stands on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

I watch her walk inside and then I walk home. I did most of my homework at The Dot but I have a little still to do so I do that before going to bed. I wake up early and go to the arena to get in some practice but I'm also hoping that Clare will be here. I drive my car since it's early but usually I leave my car at the house since we go to school in Drew's car. The arena looks empty but when I get in I find that Clare is here again, skating like an angel. I get my skates on and go out to the ice skating over to her. She's wearing a deep purple turtleneck and black leggings.

"Good morning Ice Angel," I grin skating to her as she does a spin and then stops gracefully and is facing me.

"Morning," she replies with a soft smile.

"Can I skate with you?"

"If you can keep up," she smirks before skating off quickly.

I grin and chase after her catching her up quickly. She does a spinning jump through the air and starts skating backwards. It takes me a little longer to turn around but I catch up to her. She smiles and does a spin again, as soon as she stops spinning I grab her hand and spin her to me before lifting her up and skating with her before setting her down. She stops skating and looks at me with her eyebrows pinched together.

"That was a figure skating move," she comments.

"I know I took it for two years to help improve my agility on the ice and I still remember a few moves. Would you like to do some more?"

"Sure let's see what you remember," she says adjusting her turtleneck collar and that's when I notice bruising on her neck.

"Clare what happened?" I ask reaching for her collar but she flinches back.

"I have to go," she replies turning to skate away but I hold her arm.

"Clare who hurt you?" I question and then something occurs to me, "Did your sister's boyfriend do this?"

 **Update next Wednesday will pick up from right here and probably include the party at the Torres house.**


	8. Whisper to Me What's Wrong

**Family left today but it's another short chapter, it's really short due to family and then work. Hopefully they'll start to get longer again after this but a lot of that depends on work.**

 **Don't forget to check out the DeGrassi Saviors and my page for writing calendars now up through Novemeber.**

 **Ch. 8 Whisper to Me What's Wrong**

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare what happened?" Mike questions reaching for my turtleneck but I recoil from his touch.

"I have to go," I have to go, I tell him as I turn away intending to skate as fast as I can to the locker room.

"Clare who hurt you? Did your sister's boyfriend do this?" Mike inquires although the last one was more of a statement than a question.

I open my mouth to lie, to tell him I fell or anything but the bruises on my neck are not so easy to explain away. Instead of telling him a lie I burst into tears. So much has been held in it's like I break, the dams burst open and the tears flood out. I start to collapse to the ice but Mike catches me, he sits on the ice holding me in his arms while I cry. Now that I've started I can't seem stop. Mike doesn't say anything he just holds me and lets me cry on him. He might not say anything but he's holding me tight and I feel safe in his arms, safe and secure. He's also caressing my hair in a comforting way, it's such a small thing to do but it's so comforting and consoling, it's a tender touch and it's been a long time since I've felt a tender touch.

Eventually my tears dry but I'm a little embarrassed to face him now. I look away and wipe my tears, I start to get up ready to skate away again but Mike catches my hand. I could pull away but I don't, I want to turn and be in his arms again but I don't do that either I simply stand there.

"Clare," Mike says softly moving so that he's right behind me. He's still holding my hand and he puts his other hand on my shoulder. "Clare please I know someone hurt you tell me who. Let me help you, if your sister's boyfriend hurt you then…"

"You can't do anything Mike," I respond sharply. It wasn't intentional and I feel bad for barking at him but bringing up Anson brings up a profusion of memory, emotion and fear.

"If he hurt you then go to the cops," Mike replies.

"You have no idea who hurt me or what's going on in my life you can't assume you know what's going on and try to fix it. I know you're a guy but you can't just fix things when you think there's a problem. Just stay out of it," I tell him pulling away and skating to the locker room to get my shoes on. Mike follows me in and sits down with me on the bench to get his skates off.

"You're right I don't know what's going on in your life but I'd like to," Mike says putting his fingers under my chin so I'll look at him. "If you'll let me, you know how I feel about you Clare and I can't help but be worried about you. I don't like that someone is hurting it makes me want to hurt them," Mike says. I don't say anything, I'm not sure what to say but I smile and bite my lip. "If I swear on my son's life not to call the cops, or try and kill them myself, will you tell me who hurt you?" Mike requests and I smile a little bigger.

"Anson, my sister's boyfriend. He was angry the other night," I reply quietly.

"Does he do it a lot?"

"Mike you promised."

"I promised I wouldn't go kill them or call the cops I said nothing about asking questions."

"I don't want to talk about it and we need to get to school," I respond.

"Clare if he's hurting you then you need to tell someone, call the cops heck move out you're sixteen."

"It's not that easy, nothing is and I have called the cops before it didn't help. Drop it Mike please, I can take care of myself," I reprimand him.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Mike offers.

"Yeah thanks."

"I know you don't want to talk about it but promise me that you'll call me or Owen or Adam if you or Maya are ever in real trouble. Or just come to the house and knock on the basement door, I'll let you in," Mike says as we stand up to leave the arena.

"I'll do what I can," I respond quietly.

We set the alarm and lock the arena, I go with Mike to his car and he drives us to school. We're silent all the way to school but I feel safe and not stressed or afraid which is a nice feeling. Mike parks at school, it's still a little early so there aren't many people here.

"I'll see you in third period, are you working today?" Mike asks after walking me to my locker.

"Yeah four to nine today," I reply.

"Then I'll come after practice and take you home."

"You don't have to come every time I'm working," I tell him.

"I know but I like to," Mike grins before walking off. His response makes me smile and I open my locker. I get my books and go down the hall, rounding the corner I see Owen, Tris and Maya.

"Anything happen last night?" Maya asks me.

"No Anson was gone and Vince was asleep when I got in. I went skating this morning though and Mike saw the bruises on my neck. He got suspicious, I told him Anson put the bruises there but nothing else. I couldn't I'm so afraid of making things worse. He said if we're all in real trouble that we should call him or Owen or just go to their house."

"Yeah Owen said sort of the same thing, he said I was welcome over any time and either of us could call at any time if we needed a ride or didn't want to be at home," Maya tells me.

"It's sweet of them to be worried and nice to know we have places to go if things get bad but I worry that it will put us in more danger. I asked Mike to drop it but I don't think he will and if they start snooping around it's going to mean bad news for us. Vince already fixed it so that Katie doesn't have to go to school if they find the guys snooping around and asking questions who knows what Vince and Anson will do."

 **I know it was extremely short, the update next Wednesday will be longer and pick up from the following day in Cam's pov and include the party at the Torres house.**


	9. I Want to Stop Time from Passing

**If you're confused as to why this is going up now and not Wednesday then you haven't been to the DeGrassi Saviors site recently. There is a great big announcement where the calendars normally would be and I advise that you read it.**

 **In case you don't read the announcement then I am no longer doing a schedule I just do not have the time between work, family and personal life to be writing and posting a chapter 6 nights a week. We're going back to the old way of posting in an order when I have a chapter finished.**

 **Even though you will no longer be getting a chapter every night it also means there will no longer be skipped chapters or short chapters. The only time there will be short chapters is quickie shots and epilogue chapters which tend to be short by nature. Average chapters will now be around 5000 words, a little more or a little less depending where I think a chapter should end.**

 **If you are wondering what will be posted next check the clue section of the DeGrassi Saviors website. It will tell you what will be posted next just not when because things go up as I finish them.**

 **Again I encourage you to go read the announcement on the DeGrassi Saviors website as it goes into depth about everything.**

 **Thank you everyone and enjoy this nice long chapter.**

 **Ch. 9 I Want to Stop Time from Passing**

 **(CAMBELL)**

You boys are on your own tonight, your dad and I are going out and Maddy is sleeping at a friend's house," Mom tells us at breakfast Saturday morning.

"Mick's dropping me at the mall and we're all going to a party tonight for the team," I tell Mom.

"Home by curfew," Mom asserts looking at Mick.

"We will," he nods.

After breakfast I shower and get dressed then Mick drives me to the mall. It hasn't been open for long but it's Saturday and it's pretty busy. I go up to the music store and find Maya working, she's playing the cello and seems to be caught up in the world of whatever song she's playing. She doesn't even notice that I've come in.

"I'd like a music lesson please," I tell the woman behind the counter. I give her the money and sign up on the little sheet.

"Maya you have your first customer," she tells her when Maya has finished her song.

"Hi Cam," Maya smiles, "uh I can do cello or piano or pretty much anything with strings what would you like to learn?"

"We'd better start with piano I'm great at sports but I tried to play the recorder in elementary school and I sounded like a tone-deaf bird," I reply and she giggles.

"Okay piano then," Maya says putting the cello away.

She takes me to the piano and we begin with the basics but when my hour is up I can play _Twinkle, Twinkle_ on the piano. I think it's particularly impressive as I spent the entire hour gazing at Maya and hardly paying attention.

"So you're coming to the party tonight right?" I ask her when the lesson is over.

"Yeah Owen offered us a ride so he'll pick me up when I'm off."

"What time do you get off for lunch? Maybe I can take you to lunch," I offer hopefully.

"My lunch is at one," Maya replies with a grin that makes me smile.

"I'll be back at one," I tell her before leaving the store.

As I begin walking through the mall I hear Maya start playing again. She truly has a gift and I wonder why she's not going to a music academy or something. I spend about an hour walking around the mall, looking in shops and generally killing time until a few minutes before one when I walk back to the music store. Maya is giving another lesson, teaching a little kid to play the violin so I wait. When she's done she sees me and tells the store owners she's going to lunch. We walk to the food court and she wants pizza so we get in line and I pay for pizza and sodas for us both.

"So are you enjoying working at the music store?" I ask her.

"Yeah it's nice, I get paid to play music all day," she smiles.

"You are incredibly talented I can't believe you're not at a music academy or something," I comment and her face suddenly changes. Her eyes look sad and her face looks sullen but then she smiles again although it seems forced.

"My mom's health problems took a lot of time and money, I got music lessons until I didn't need them anymore. It's nice to just be playing music again. Does anyone else in your family play sports? I know Justin doesn't but what about your other siblings?" Maya asks changing the subject.

"My dad played hockey through college and me and my brothers all play hockey. Jesse plays baseball he's on his college's team. Justin plays hockey with us when we play but he's not really into sports as you know. Mick does track and field and prefers football and his drums. Maddy takes gymnastics but that's it. What about your sister? Does she play any instruments?"

"No Katie plays soccer or she did, she doesn't do much of anything anymore. How is your family enjoying Toronto?"

"It's nice so far, my sister likes her new school and Mick, Justin and I are liking DeGrassi. We haven't seen too much of the city really, I've seen downtown and that's about it. And I've seen the mall of course," I reply and she laughs. We finish lunch and walk through the mall slowly walking her back to the music store. "So I'll see you tonight at the party then," I say when we've reached the music store.

"Yeah I'll see you tonight," Maya smiles.

She goes into the store and I call Mick to pick me up. He can't come get me right away so I walk the mall a little while longer until he sends a text that he's on his way and which entrance he'll pick me up at.

"So is she your girlfriend yet?" Mick asks when I get in the car.

"Shut up," I retort shoving his arm playfully.

Before we're even home I get a text from Dallas asking us to pick up ice and come over a little early to help set up. So we go home and grab Justin and stop at the store we get 10 bags of ice and then go to the Torres house. A few of the other guys from the team are here including Luke and the twins. It takes us no time to get things set up which mostly consists of getting the food out, the drinks into coolers with ice, the extra ice into the large freezer in the garage and moving anything fragile upstairs. We lock the door from the basement to the main floor and also lock the kitchen door that leads to the back so no one can get upstairs. Then we put on music and people begin arriving, one of the first groups to arrive is Owen, Tris, Clare and Maya. Justin begins talking with Tris while Clare goes over to Adam.

"Can I get you a drink?" I ask Maya.

"Uh water is fine," she replies. I grab a bottle of water and bring it to her, I even open it before giving it to her. "Thanks," she smiles.

"Welcome. How was the rest of work?"

"It was good I gave two more lessons, one to a girl that really does want to learn cello and one to a five-year-old whose mother wanted him to learn piano but he was only interested in banging on the keys. It was still good though I enjoy playing music all day and getting paid for it," she says with a beautiful smile and you can see how she truly enjoys playing music.

"When did you know you were so gifted with music?" I question.

She starts telling me about playing the piano by ear when she was real young and how her love of music grew. Then it becomes a conversation about hockey and the other sports I play, and then the things we love and the things we hate about being considered a prodigy. We talk for a couple of hours, I feel so at ease with her and we keep moving closer and closer. She's telling me about wanting to write a rock opera and I lean over joining our lips. For the first couple seconds she kisses me back and then she suddenly pulls away and runs out. I get up and chase after her.

"Maya wait," I call catching her hand as she tries to run through the snow, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you I got caught up in the moment."

"It's not that I liked the kiss and I like you but I can't really…it's just not a good time for me to get into a relationship. Things are difficult at home and I just got this new job I wouldn't really have time for a new boyfriend," Maya tells me but it seems like she's holding something back. She won't meet my eyes she's looking down and talking slow like she's thinking about her responses before she says them.

"You live with Clare don't you?"

"Yeah my sister and I moved in with Clare and her sister. Our parents are away getting treatment for my mom. It's an experimental treatment so we don't know how long they'll be gone because they have to keep my mom under observation," Maya says but now she's talking too quickly.

"Why don't we just go back in and enjoy the party," I suggest holding my hand out to her and sensing that she doesn't want to talk.

Maya smiles taking my hand and we walk back into the party.

 **(DALLAS)**

"I didn't know you were working today I would have come and hung out," I comment to Clare when I join her and Adam. I know she was working because she's still wearing her Dot t-shirt and smells like coffee.

"That's okay it was my first all day shift and it was really busy," she replies.

"I was just telling Clare that I was thinking of starting a band," Adam remarks. He told Drew and I earlier.

"You should hold auditions Monday after school. I think Cam said his brother plays drums and Maya plays an instrument doesn't she?" I ask Clare.

"She plays several, I think she plays pretty much anything with strings," Clare responds.

"Sweet I'll have to talk to Maya and Mick tonight," Adam grins.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I offer Clare as Adam walks off.

"I am a bit hungry," Clare comments.

"We have lots of food," I smile putting my hand at her lower back and directing her to the kitchenette where the food is. She makes herself a plate and grabs a pop, she looks for somewhere to sit but at this point all the seats are taken, even the stairs. "We can sit in my room I don't care if you eat on my bed," I offer and Clare smiles. I grab a plate of food and we go into my room, I close the curtain and we sit on my bed. "So how was work today?" I question.

"It's pretty tiring to be on your feet for so long but I like working at The Dot. It's nice to work with Fitz and Meghan too," Clare replies.

"How's your neck?" I inquire. She wore a turtleneck yesterday and she's wearing a scarf today so no one sees the bruises on her neck.

"It's okay, they bruises will be gone soon and no one else has seen them," she answers looking down and eating her chips.

"I meant what I said you know. You're always welcome here when things get bad," I remind her.

"I know," she smiles looking up at me a little.

"You told me you'd gone to the cops before and it didn't help?"

"The cops didn't find anything and I got punished for calling the cops. I know you're worried but I don't want to talk about this," Clare says.

"I'm sorry but you're right I am worried; I don't like thinking about someone hurting you and I want to help. I don't want anyone to hurt you and I want to hurt whoever does," I tell her.

"But you can't help, at least you can't fix what's happening if you want to help do what you did yesterday morning, be there when I need you, hold me when I cry."

"I can do that," I reply with a smile and then she grins.

I know she doesn't want to talk about her home life so I start talking about Rocky and my parents and my school in Guelph. Clare finishes her food and seems to be listening to me intently but I look over and find her asleep on my bed. If she can fall asleep in the middle of the party she must really be tired. I cover her with a blanket and leave her to sleep then I go out and rejoin the party.

"What did you do to Clare?" Owen questions when he sees me come out of the curtain that leads to my room and must see Clare on the bed.

"She fell asleep while we were talking. I figured if she was tired enough to fall asleep in the middle of a loud party she must be very exhausted. I was trying to get her to tell me more about her home life and her sister's boyfriend," I'm saying but stop when a couple of kids move closer to us. Owen hits my arm nodding to the stairs. We walk up to the top step sitting on it and leaning on the door that leads to the kitchen. "I found bruises on her neck yesterday morning while we were skating, bruises that were obviously made by someone else. I confronted her and she broke down in my arms. I had to promise not to do anything about it for her to admit her sister's boyfriend gave her the bruises. She wouldn't talk about it after that but I told her that she and Maya can always come over here if they need to."

"I told Maya the same, I've only seen one bruise on Maya which didn't necessarily look like it was caused by someone else. But when she and Clare came to my New Year's party Clare had some cracked ribs that I looked at. She told me she fell but I doubt it."

"I told Clare to tell someone if she was being abused at home, that she should go to the cops. She said she'd called the cops and it didn't do anything, the cops didn't find anything and she got punished for calling. Why wouldn't the cops pursue or get her out of the house or something?"

"It happens all the time. Cops and even Children's Aide can't just pull a kid from the home on suspicion they need proof. If there's enough suspicion they can but if there's no proof the kids will go back and it usually gets worse for them. Abused kids and even adults don't talk and don't leave out of fear. The abusers control with fear and keep their victims afraid."

"How do you know you've never been abused."

"No but Fitz was for most of his life and he's one of my best friends. His stepdad and stepbrother would both beat on him and he always refused to go to the cops or Children's Aide because his stepfather told Fitz that if he ever left he'd kill Fitz's mom. So he lived with it for years, most of our lives."

"So how did Fitz get out of it. I mean he's happy now and like running The Dot."

"He got sent to juvie and found faith which was part of it, he still lived at home when he got out but after one last beating from his stepbrother, especially now that Fitz wasn't trying to fight back, his pastor helped Fitz get out. He got him his own place and Fitz already had the job at The Dot, he got out and he hasn't been back but it doesn't always happen and a lot of abuse victims are too afraid to even try."

"So what do we do? We can't just let them stay in that house getting abused."

"I don't know, I never could get Fitz to stay out of the house and not go back. I never could convince him to go to the cops even when he was so hurt he could barely move. Dave's dad is a cop and he works at the school we could talk to him Monday. We won't give him Clare and Maya's names because he knows them and if he tries to intervene and doesn't find anything it could really make things bad for the girls. But we can ask him if there are ways we can prove abuse without putting the girls in more danger and if there are other ways we can help."

"Good idea. Since Clare fell asleep I think we'll just keep her overnight and until she has to go to work tomorrow. Maya can stay here too, we can take them both to work tomorrow and maybe convince them to stay tomorrow night as well."

Owen nods and we go down the stairs for the party. Maya spends most of her time with Cam but also spend a fair amount of the night talking with Adam and Jenna. I spend most of the night with Owen, Drew and Bianca since Clare fell asleep in my bed. At one we end the party and kick everyone out before the party gets out of hand and we attract the cops.

"Where's Clare? I haven't seen her all night," Maya comments as people begin leaving.

"She fell asleep in my bed earlier. You can stay the night too, you can sleep in Audra and Omar's room since they're gone and I'll sleep on the sofa down here," I tell Maya.

"Okay thanks," she smiles.

"Come on Maya I'll show you where it is and you can borrow a shirt to sleep in," Adam says.

I say goodnight to Maya, Drew and Adam and they go upstairs. I grab a blanket and turn on the TV ready to sleep on the sofa. I'm about half asleep and half watching the TV when I hear noises from my room and I mute the TV. Clare is thrashing in my bed and making noises, sort of whimpering noises but I almost hear words like she's talking in her sleep. Obviously she's having a bad dream, I get up and go into my room, sitting on the bed. I put my hand on her arm and she bolts awake instantly, sitting up with a terrified gasp. She's shaking and breathing hard, I see tears on her cheeks and her eyes are wide with fear. At first I think she doesn't see me and she thinks I'm whoever was frightening her in her dream, but then she throws her arms around my neck holding me tightly. She's not crying but she's shaking, trembling like a dead leaf in a fall breeze about to be knocked from the branch. I hold onto her tightly, shielding her in my arms and wishing I could keep her there forever. Whatever had her so frightened in her dream is something that I'm sure is real, something she's afraid of and I want fiercely to protect her from whatever, or whoever it is.

"I got you you're safe," I try to assure her. She only nods and continues shaking for a moment.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I guess I missed the party," she says in an apologetic tone when she stops shaking. She also sits up and lets go of me but she does it reluctantly, almost as though she's trying to prove that she's strong and doesn't need anyone.

"It's okay you obviously needed the sleep if you were able to fall asleep in the middle of a party. Can you get back to sleep? You can come watch TV with me if you can't get back to sleep, unless you want to talk about your dream?"

"I think I'll watch some TV," Clare says getting out of the bed. She's still dressed in her jeans and work t-shirt, even still has her shoes on since she just fell asleep in my bed. This occurs to her as she gets out of the bed and looks at what she's wearing. She then looks at me with her eyebrows knit together in confusion yet her eyes hold a look of relief and I'm confused. "You didn't undress me or anything," she comments.

"Of course not I'm not that…" I begin to argue and then something occurs to me, "has that happened before?"

"Can I borrow something to sleep in I'll need to wash these clothes before work tomorrow," she remarks avoiding my question.

"Yeah of course," I reply going to my drawer.

I look through my shirts before picking out a soft shirt for her. She goes into the washroom to change and I sit down again to watch TV. Clare comes out of the washroom looking incredibly sexy in my shirt and I pull the blanket over me and pull my knees up so she doesn't see my growing erection. She goes to the washing machine putting in her clothes and turning it on, grabs a blanket from my bed and sits on the sofa with me. I hand her the remote so she can choose what to watch. She settles on Murder She Wrote, a show I've never seen but it's fairly entertaining.

"Where's Maya? Did Owen take her to his place?" Clare asks after a few moments. I'm not sure if she was so tired she wasn't thinking about Maya or if she just assumed Maya wouldn't have gone home or that Owen would make sure Maya was taken care of, which he would of course.

"No she's here she's sleeping in Audra and Omar's room."

"Good," Clare replies quietly.

I fall asleep about twenty minutes into the episode we're watching, I wake up to my alarm the next morning. I set it for seven so we'd have enough time to eat and clean up from the party before taking the girls to work and before the Torres parents return home. Clare fell asleep on the sofa watching TV which is still on. I go over to wake up her up, I brush a curl from her face and it wakes her up a little. She flinches and curls up almost to a fetal position.

"No not now," she pleads with a terrified tone and I freeze. I want to think that she was asleep and dreaming and that's why she reacted that way but instinct tells me it's not. I feel a pit in my stomach as my heart starts pounding and I force out a breath before I attempt to wake her up again.

"Clare wake up," I say as I shake her gently and now her eyes open. She bites her lip and looks away from me as her cheeks go red I wonder if it's because she fell asleep on the sofa or her reaction to me brushing a curl behind her ear. "I'm going to go wake up the others, we need to eat and clean up and then I'll take you and Maya to work," I tell her before going into my room to pull on some pajama pants. I go upstairs and into Drew's room first, both because his is right at the top of the stairs and because he sleeps heavily and can sleep through most anything. "Drew wake up we need to clean up," I say shaking his arm. When he still doesn't move I pull the pillow from under his head and hit him with it.

"Alright, alright I'm up I'm up," Drew grumbles with a yawn. I leave Drew's room so he'll get up and when I go out to the hall Adam is coming out of his room. Unlike his brother Adam is a very light sleeper and wakes up at almost anything.

"I'm up and claiming the washroom first," Adam tells me. He goes into the washroom and I go into his parent's room to wake up Maya. I sit on the bed and touch Maya's arm; she reacts in nearly the same way Clare did when I woke her up. Maya whimpers as she curls into a fetal position.

"Please no," she cries and I pull my hand back.

That both of them reacted that way sickens me, my stomach churns because they recoiled the way that they did and both in nearly the same way. A way that tells me they've been violated before. I want to throw up and I want to kill whoever could hurt them that way.

"Maya wake up we're going to have breakfast," I tell her in as calm and reassuring of a voice as I can so she's not afraid.

Maya opens her eyes and looks at me and just as Clare did she looks slightly embarrassed, "Hi Dallas, I'll be out in a minute."

I nod and go downstairs, Adam is in the kitchen getting breakfast started so I go downstairs to check on Clare. She must have gotten her clothes in the dryer last night because they are dry and she's wearing them again.

"You should get something to eat, Adam is making pancakes or something," I tell Clare. She smiles softly and goes upstairs.

I get dressed real quick and join everyone else in the kitchen. We eat and then clean up all evidence from the party. While the girls are getting ready for work in separate washrooms I exchange a few texts with Cam. Then I get the girls to work, Clare has to be at The Dot first so I drop her off and take Maya to the mall. I park at the mall and walk Maya in to the music store.

"Thanks Dallas," she says when we get there.

"No problem, Cam will pick you so don't leave this store when you're off until Cam is here," I instruct her.

"I won't," Maya smiles.

I leave her at work getting back in my car and drive back to The Dot. Clare smiles when she sees me come in, I order coffee and take a seat near the window but facing the counter so I can watch Clare work. But I wanted to be near the window so I can see if Anson comes back to watch Clare. Fitz is here and he just smiles at me. I sit there for a couple of hours sipping at coffee and watching Clare, playing games on my phone every so often so I'm not just staring at her. At lunch time when Clare has her break and puts in a lunch order for herself I put one in for me and have her sit with me.

"You're not planning to hang out all day are you?" She questions.

"Yeah I told you I like being where you are and you're going to be here all day. Audra and Omar are back at the house but you and Maya can stay the night again if you wanted."

"We can't we need to go home," Clare says hanging her head slightly.

"No you don't you can sleep over again or stay at Owen's. I'll buy you guys a toothbrush and clothes for tomorrow and anything else you need. You've admitted to me that Anson hurts you and you won't let me do anything about it at least I can keep you from going back there for one more night," I assert and Clare smiles.

"Okay but we'll stay at Owen's if it's okay with his parents Audra doesn't let girls sleep over," Clare relents and I smile with relief.

Fitz brings over our lunch and we eat together, we don't talk much but I enjoy being with her. When she finishes eating her lunch and goes back to work I text Owen.

 **Dallas: I convinced Clare not to go home tonight. Cam and his brother will pick up Maya from work and I'm hanging at The Dot all day with Clare. Can the girls sleep at your place? They can sleep at ours but we'd have to get permission from Audra and Omar.**

 **Owen: Yeah no problem they can sleep here.**

 **Dallas: Thanks I'll bring Clare when she's done with work and tell Cam to take Maya to your place.**

I text Cam to let him know and stay for the rest of Clare's shift. I then take her to a department store so she can get a toothbrush, travel deodorant and a change of clothes for tomorrow. She tries to pay but I stop her and pay for everything. I asked Cam to do the same with Maya but as they were already at the mall that should have been easy. When I get to Owen's we find Maya, Cam and Mick are already here. So are Owen's parents but they don't seem to mind at all that there are so many people at the house.

"Maya can sleep in Tristan's room and you can sleep in mine, I can sleep on the sofa. Or both you girls can sleep in Tristan's room and he can sleep on the floor of my room," Owen tells Clare.

"I think we should do that so that you're not sleeping on the sofa," Clare replies and Owen grins.

Owen's parents don't ask why Clare and Maya are sleeping over but they do order pizza for all of us for dinner. Mick sends a text to their parents and I call Audra to tell her that I'm having dinner at Owen's and will be home after that. His parents go out to eat and we eat in the living room watching a movie.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, you're in good hands with Owen but if you need me just call," I tell Clare before leaving. I'm pretty sure Cam is telling Maya something similar by the way they're looking at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Clare smiles and kisses my cheek.

I say goodnight to everyone else and get in my car going home. The first thing I do is call Rocky since I didn't go home to see him this weekend, I normally do but I told Vanessa I might not make it out this weekend. I spend about fifteen minutes talking to Rocky but he's two so the extension of his talking is a few words and short sentences and answering my questions with one word answers. I spend most my night thinking about Clare and even Maya and what might be going on in that house. I even dream about it, a terrible nightmare of the girls being beaten and violated. I wake up feeling ill and angry. I get ready for school and we take my car today. We get to school and I didn't see Owen's car in the parking lot so I wait on the steps for Owen, Tris and the girls to arrive. I see them pull up a few moments later. I smile at Clare when she comes up the steps.

"I have to go talk to Adam," Maya says when we walk inside.

"I need to go to the newspaper office," Clare says giving me a smile before she walks off. Tris also leaves us and I look at Owen.

"Were the girls okay last night?"

"I mean they didn't wake up screaming or anything but they were pretty quiet and Clare was real timid around my parents."

"When I woke them up Sunday morning they both flinched away from me and asked me to stop or said no like I was about to violate them. I already know Clare's been hurt by Anson so it makes me wonder what else they've been subjected to in that house."

"Let's go talk to Officer Turner," Owen says hitting my arm lightly. We go back outside and I follow Owen to Officer Turner. "Turner," Owen calls and he looks over.

"You need something Owen?"

"Yeah we have some questions. It's not one of us but we have a couple of friends we know are getting abused at home. The problem is they are scared to come forward, they've tried before and it just made things worse. We know at least one of them is getting hurt and we think both of them might be getting sexually abused but we don't really have any proof just suspicion and the very very little they've told us. I know from my experience with Fitz that they won't come forward if they're afraid and we don't want to make things worse for them. We want to keep them safe though, as much as we can anyway, and at least try to convince them to press charges or get out and that they will be safe if they do. We just don't know what to do."

"I've already pushed a little and our friend wouldn't talk about it, even got mad at me," I tell Turner.

"Abusive homes are always hard. Abusers control through fear and if your friends are related to their abusers it can make it even more difficult. Despite the abuse the victims will feel a certain sense of loyalty to the abusers if they're related. It's sad but that's how abusers get away with it for so long. The most important thing you both can do is let them know that you're their friends and you have a safe place for them to go and that they can talk to you if they need to. They might clam up when you encourage them to speak out but keep encouraging them to do so. And if they aren't going to do so you need to keep track of as many incidents as you can, their bruises, things they say, all of it. If you witness anything keep them safe but don't get involved and call 911. Here this is my card with my cell number on it call me any time."

"Thanks," I nod taking his card.

"So you think we can convince the girls to go to the cops? Or even to talk to us?"

"We'll keep trying and I think we should get Adam and Cam at least to help us, Tris too and maybe Fitz."

"Agreed we'll talk to them all today. Hopefully between us we can find out what's really going on in that house and get them out soon."

 **That was a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, will update soon and probably will begin with Clare's pov and may jump ahead to Friday and the first Ice Hounds game.**


	10. Feel Like You're Treading Water

**We've officially been through one full round of the new system. I hope everyone understands it now and while you're probably missing the frequency of chapters you used to get hopefully you are enjoying the length of the chapters now.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for responses within 2 days of leaving your review. About 90% of the time I do respond. Most especially if you are making a request, I am always open to requests but sometimes I have questions, responses or need clarification. So be sure to check the profile page for responses.**

 **WARNING: If you don't like the intense stuff then stop reading when Anson and Clare go into the house. You can resume reading with the paragraph that begins with** _ **Finally Anson.**_

 **Ch. 10 Feel Like You're Treading Water but The Rip Tide's Getting Stronger**

 **(DALLAS)**

"Tris is coming," Owen says when he joins us on the football field Monday at lunch.

"I'm going to The Dot after practice to be with Clare, Fitz should be working so I'll tell him," I comment just as Tris walks up. Cam and Adam are already here and I asked Drew and Bianca to join us as well.

"Okay so why the big secret meeting?" Drew asks.

"Clare admitted to me that her sister's boyfriend is hurting her, she only admitted this after I found bruises on her neck. They won't talk about it but I believe they are getting abused at the house, more than just physically. When I woke Clare and Maya up yesterday morning they both recoiled from me in a way that makes me think they've been woken up for sex before," I inform everyone and they all either go green or they go pale.

"When Clare came to my house for the New Year's party she had broken ribs, she told me she fell. When I took her and Maya home the next day her sister was livid that they'd been gone. I thought it was a little odd but it didn't raise any alarms at the time."

"If we know they're being abused why not just call the cops?" Tris asks.

"Clare tried calling the cops but they weren't able to prove anything and Clare got in trouble for calling. She would barely talk about it. We did talk to Officer Turner about what we could do to help. Clare and Maya won't talk about it but if you see anything suspicious start keeping a record. Write down the date and what it is. Everything from a bruise to the girls acting suspiciously. Anything just write it down, it may not be important in the end but some of it will be. The girls won't keep a record so we have to."

"What good will that do?" Drew questions.

"It will show a pattern of abuse. No one is going to believe they're being abused if they only see one bruise but if we can show them that they had multiple bruises over a period of time it shows abuse," Owen explains.

"The other thing we can do is to make sure the girls know they have safe havens if they need them. I told them both they're welcome at my place any time and Owen told them the same thing," I tell everyone.

"They're welcome at my place too, I'll make sure Maya knows that," Cam comments.

"We've both tried to talk to them. I know Cam has too and they're reluctant to talk, especially about what's going on at the house but gently encourage them to talk. If you push too much they'll just get more silent about it. They're afraid and they probably have good reason to be."

"So we know they're getting abused and all we can do is take notes and tell them to come to our houses to be safe?" Cam asks.

"We can't go to the cops on our suspicion Cam. We have no proof and if the cops go to the house and tell them they're investigating suspected abuse but don't find anything it could make things worse on the girls. We need proof, enough proof that the girls would be taken from the house immediately. I know what Fitz went through and how hard it was to get him out of his house even after several trips to the hospital," Owen says.

"Yeah Fitz got beat up real bad by his stepbrother and stepdad, even spent a couple of days in the hospital but he wasn't removed from the house," Bianca nods.

"I know it sucks I want nothing more than to get them out of that house now but we can't just remove them and neither can cops. Not without either convincing Clare and Maya to leave together and press charges or having enough evidence to show the cops and get them removed," I reply.

Everyone is silent for a moment before either nodding or saying okay and then we go our separate ways for lunch. I know Adam usually eats with Clare and I start walking off with Owen and Cam to eat with the rest of the team when Adam calls to me.

"Dallas wait up."

"I'll meet you guys in the caf," I tell Owen and Cam. They nod and keep walking and I turn back to Adam.

"Clare's birthday is in a few weeks. It's going to be a hard one for her anyway because it will be the first without her parents. Knowing what she's going through at home she probably won't want to celebrate but she should. I was thinking a little party at our place, I'm sure I can get permission from Mom."

"Yes Clare should celebrate, see what she says. If you need help convincing her to celebrate I can help," I tell Adam and he smiles.

We part ways to eat lunch and I go into the caf to eat with the team. When Owen and I get to photography class I smile at the sight of Clare. She smiles back and I sit next to her. We can't really talk during class because the teacher is lecturing for an upcoming test and we're taking notes.

"Can I walk you to class?" I ask Clare when class is over.

"That would be nice," she smiles.

I offer her my arm and she links her arm with mine. I walk her to her introduction to anthropology, psychology and sociology class. Adam has the class and is walking to the room at the same time and when he sees us together he smiles.

"I will come to The Dot after class and stay for the rest of your shift," I tell Clare leaving her at the door.

She smiles and walks in with Adam and I walk to my business leadership class. When class ends I go out to the bus and go to practice. I put things out of my mind for practice, I have to or I wouldn't be a very effective captain. After practice the bus takes us back to the school and I walk to The Dot to see Clare. She's busing a table when I get there but smiles when she sees me. While Clare is busing the table I go up to Fitz at the counter. Just as I go up Meghan comes out of the back.

"Hey Dallas what can I get you?" Fitz asks.

"Just coffee right now but can I talk to you both at some point? Alone and away from Clare?" I request. Fitz and Meghan exchange a look before answering.

"Uh yeah Clare is off at ten and we're both off at eleven," Fitz replies.

"Great I'll come back after I walk Clare home."

Fitz nods and hands me my coffee, I sit down at a table near the window and watch Clare as she works. She doesn't have a long break this shift because it's a shorter shift but when she does take her break she sits with me. I stay at the café and start on my homework until Clare is off. I plan to walk her home but just as I'm gathering my stuff to walk her home Owen walks in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I question.

"Came to get Clare," he says and I pinch my eyebrows at him. "Maya came home with Tris to work on homework, she's staying over and I figured Clare shouldn't go home," Owen explains.

"Good call, she's in the break room getting her stuff."

"Hey Clare you're sleeping at our house again," Owen tells her when she comes out of the back.

"No I need to go home tonight," Clare argues.

"Maya's sleeping at our house which means so are you. I'm not taking no for an answer," Owen stands firm on this subject and Clare relents.

"Okay," she nods but looks afraid and I know she's not afraid of staying at Owen's so she must be afraid of not being home so many nights in a row.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell Clare with a smile and she nods leaving with Owen.

"Marianne," Fitz says poking his head into the back, "can you watch the front for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure," a female voice replies. A second later a woman comes out of the back, she looks like she's in her thirties which is older than most of the employees here but she does work in the kitchen.

"We can talk in the employee lounge," Fitz tells me. I follow him and Meghan back to the employee lounge and Fitz closes the door.

"A couple days ago I was skating with Clare and she was wearing a scarf. I moved it a little and saw some bruising, and after promising not to do anything about it and letting her cry she admitted that her sister's boyfriend did it. Owen told me he's seen her with cracked ribs before and Maya with at least one bruise. And then the other morning I woke them both up, they stayed the night after the party, I went to wake Clare up and she shrunk away from me. It wasn't just that she curled up into a fetal position when I touched her it was that in a terrified and pleading voice she said no not now," I inform them and Fitz looks like he might throw up. Meghan already looked horrified at the thought of them being physically abused but she doesn't quite seemed to have made the connection of what I just told her. "When I woke up Maya she reacted in exactly the same way. The fact that they both did it and in such a similar way makes me think that they must have been awoken for sex before."

Now Meghan goes green and looks like she might throw up. Fitz doesn't look any better, somewhere between pale with horror, green with disgust and red with rage. All the colors and emotions are mottled on his face and flesh. Meghan asks about calling the cops when she has the ability to speak and I tell her exactly what we told the others earlier. Fitz doesn't ask about calling the cops because he knows from his own experience.

"They can always come to my place too, or call me any time day or night. I'll make sure Clare knows when she starts her shift tomorrow," Fitz says.

"They can come to my place too I guess but I don't live very close," Meghan says almost apologetically and I know she wants to help.

"That's okay they have lots of safe places they can go if they need somewhere safe. Fitz you've been in this sort of situation before talk to Clare, and Maya if you can and encourage them to talk about what they're going through. Convince them to go to the cops or Children's aide if you can. I know that won't be easy. Meghan watch them, Clare especially since she's here a lot working but Maya too when you can. Take note of any frightened, skittish behavior, bruises or other injuries, all of them even if they don't look suspicious. Keep a record of them and mostly just remind them that they do have safe places and people they can talk to."

"We will," Meghan says and Fitz nods.

"Thanks, I'd better get home and let you guys get back to work. Owen and I told Adam, Tris, Cam, Drew and Bianca all of this at lunch. We also talked to Officer Turner without telling him it was Clare and Maya. He'd have to investigate if he knew and the one time Clare called the cops she got punished for bringing the cops to the house, she wouldn't tell me how because she wouldn't talk about it but I could tell it was severe. Anyway keep an eye on them and let them know they're safe, for now it's about all we can do."

I follow Fitz and Meghan back to the front and wave to them as I leave. I start to walk home at first picturing what horrors Clare and Maya are possibly subjected to at their house. But that soon becomes too angering and depressing so I stop thinking of that and just think about Clare and then I'm smiling the rest of the way home.

 **(CLARE)**

"You're birthday's coming up," Adam reminds me as we eat lunch Tuesday afternoon.

"Not for three weeks and I don't want to do anything," I shake my head.

"I thought you'd say that but you need to celebrate Clare it's your seventeenth birthday and it deserves to be celebrated. Mom said we could have your party at our place you can choose the guest list," Adam asserts.

I bite my lip rolling it between my teeth and thinking about this. I don't want a birthday party and I don't feel like there's anything to celebrate or that I'm worth celebrating. On the other hand it is time I get to spend with my friends and out of the house.

"Okay you and Mike, and Drew I mean it will be at your house. Maya of course. Alli, Dave, Jenna, K.C. and Connor, and Mick. Owen too, he can bring Tris. Maya likes Cam and he's Mick's brother and then Justin should probably come. And if Drew's going to be there then he can bring Bianca. Oh and Fitz and Meghan, if they're not working that is."

"Perfect I'll let everyone know and we'll take care of the rest," Adam grins. "You're coming to the game on Friday right?" Adam asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah I have the night off, Maya's coming too," I reply.

"Cool you and Maya can come with us in Drew's car," Adam tells me and I smile.

We finish lunch and walk inside to our lockers, Adam says he'll see me in last period and I walk to photography and digital imaging class. Grace is at her table across from mine and I wave to her as I sit down. Owen and Mike walk into class together a moment later, Owen sits at his spot next to Grace and Mike sits next to me. After a short presentation the teacher tells us that we're going to be doing photo essays, pairing off with the person sitting next to us which means I'm working with Mike. The teacher tells us the essays are due the Monday after next which means we have the rest of this week, all of next week and two full weekends which is a good thing when I see the parameters of this assignment. We have to come up with a subject for the essay but it cannot be a person or single event such as one sports game or a single birthday party. However, if the subject of our essay is sports or birthdays we can take photos of several of these events. We need a minimum of fifty photos showing our subject but can have as many as we want. We cannot use words or text to show what we want to convey it must all be done through the pictures. The teacher gives a sheet to fill out to each pair, we need a title for our photo essay and we need to describe what we're going to do and explain why we want to make this our subject. We need to give the paper to the teacher by the end of class today. All subjects have to be approved by the teacher but she says she's open to nearly anything as long as we present a valid reason and a clear argument for why we want to do it.

"So," Mike says slowly looking at the sheet, "any ideas?"

"No I'm better at writing, doing something entirely in pictures is whole new territory for me," I shrug.

"Hey what if we did music and it's effects on people," Grace suggests to Owen and I look over to see him smile.

"Yeah I love that idea," Owen says.

"Well that was easy for them," I remark.

"Maybe we can do something on the written word?" Mike suggests but it's more of a question.

"I suppose so but what? We can't just take pictures of written words and we need to present an argument as to why we want to do that subject," I remind Mike.

"True, so we could…" Mike's sentence trails off as we try to think of ideas.

"Well Owen and Grace are doing something on the power of the music maybe we could do something on the power of the written word. No I'm not sure how we'd do that without taking pictures of people reading a newspaper or something, then we'd need to show what the person had been reading," I sigh feeling at a loss for this assignment.

"Hang on a sec," Mike says getting up from the table. He goes up to the teacher talking to her for a minute before he returns to the table. "We can't write any text but I asked the teacher if we can take pictures of words and we can but it has to be a word that's up somewhere we can't just write it out or go flipping through a magazine. I don't think we'll have much time this week with my practices and your work and the school newspaper but we could drive around this weekend. We can take my car and look for words, as long as it's up somewhere that we can take a picture we can use it. After we take the pictures of the words we can take pictures of things that correspond with the words," Mike suggests.

"That sounds great but what do we call it? I mean we have to present it as a subject. Anf just so you know I have a little bit more time after school now because I quit the newspaper," I admit to him.

"Why'd you do that?" Mike questions.

"I don't have time for newspaper any longer, I can't give up school and I need the job at The Dot so I had to give up newspaper staff. It's okay I wasn't exactly writing hard hitting pieces of journalistic integrity," I comment.

"Well you should still keep up writing, Adam tells me you're an amazing writer," Mike says and I smile. "Why don't we write up our argument for what we want to do and we can think of what to define the subject after," Mike suggests.

I agree this is a good idea so I write down exactly what Mike suggested. We even write up an argument for it saying we picked this subject and want to do it. After looking at the written description of what we plan to do I'm still not sure how to define this subject. I finally settle on calling it **Depictions of Lexeme.**

"What's lexeme?" Mike questions.

"A unit of language in other words it's a fancy word for word," I explain and he grins.

We turn in our paper, the teacher reads it over and approves it. Since we're done and the bell is going to ring soon we're excused from class. Owen and Grace have also finished and theirs was approved so they're excused at the same time. Grace waves to us and walks to her locker, Owen has a spare this period and decides to get started on his homework. Mike walks me to my locker and says he'll come by The Dot after practice and take me home. With nothing else to do in the few minutes I have I just walk to the classroom and sit down near the door waiting for third period to get out. When the bell rings and the kids begin filing out of class I go in, Adam comes in a few minutes later. When fourth period ends Adam walks me to The Dot, he hangs out for a while doing homework before Drew comes in, the two of them wave to me before they leave. It's pretty busy this afternoon and I'm only working until six so I don't even have a dinner break just a fifteen-minute break about half way through the shift. When it's my break time Mike isn't here yet so I go back to the break room, considering how busy we are I'm surprised when Fitz follows me back to the break room.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you ever need to talk, and that you and Maya can come to my apartment if you ever need somewhere safe. You can call me anytime day or night. I know it's hard to talk about and you don't think anyone will understand but I will, better than most and you should know that. You can talk to me and I'll listen and I won't try to fix it I'll just be here for you," Fitz tells me.

"Thanks Fitz," I smile at him appreciatively and he grins back before leaving the break room.

I eat a small snack and do a bit of homework before getting back to work. I'm only back a few minutes before Mike comes in. I smile at him and get him a coffee and donut when he orders it. He sits down and does homework while I finish my shift.

"I'm just going to grab my stuff," I tell Mike when my shift is over and he nods. It's now that I notice Anson has pulled up outside and is staring right at me. "Actually it looks like I have a ride home," I comment to Mike motioning out the window with a slight nod of my head. Mike tenses up and clenches his fists ready to go out and confront Anson but I catch his arm. "Mike don't it won't help anything," I beg him in whisper but of course now everyone in the café is wondering what's going on.

"Dallas just stay in here," Fitz says coming over to him, "I know how you feel but you'll only make it worse," Fitz reminds him and Mike relaxes very slightly. "Clare will you be okay?" Fitz asks me and I nod.

"Okay you're not working tomorrow so I'll see you Thursday," Fitz tells me.

I nod again and go into the back to get my stuff. I decide to go out the back door instead of walking out the café. I go around the corner and into Anson's car before Mike or anyone else can come out of the café. Anson doesn't say anything he just makes the short drive back to the house.

"Your sister wants to talk to you," Anson tells me when we park at the house.

"About what?" I inquire getting out of the car and walking into the house followed by Anson.

"I don't know," Anson shrugs.

Just as we come in the door I hear Maya whimpering and shrieking in pain upstairs. I start to run upstairs but Darcy grabs my arm and squeezes hard. She pulls me from the stairs and slams me into the wall, it's more shocking than anything else it doesn't hurt that much.

"Maya is being punished, and turns out Katie has a sick mind," Darcy tells me with this wickedly lecherous grin.

"Punished for what?" I ask.

"You two have been out of the house too much," Darcy replies.

"We have school, Maya has band and I have newspaper, and I have a big project due in a couple of weeks I'll need to be working on that a lot for the next couple of weeks. Katie's already left school if we stop going or our grades slip too much people will start asking questions, you don't want that do you?" I ask her trying not to show how afraid I really am.

"You still can't be out of the house so much, when you're not at school or doing something for school you need to be home," Darcy tells me with a tone that's almost whining yet also annoyed.

"We can't just stop our lives a…"

"QUIET," Darcy screams kneeing me in the stomach, "don't talk back to me you stupid bitch just do what I tell you to do. I had to come back to take care of you so you're going to fucking listen to me." Then she lets go of me and looks at Anson, "I don't want to deal with her anymore you punish her, can I have some of the sweet stuff?"

He pulls a little bag of tablets out of his pocket and puts one under Darcy's tongue. She smiles and goes to the sofa, if whatever she just took wasn't enough to take her out of reality she's also got a drink in her hand. I watch my sister as the drug begins to take effect, it wasn't always like this, Darcy has had problems in the past but she wasn't always like this. Even when she first came back it wasn't like this, she was resentful of having to stay but she wasn't like this. It wasn't until she got a job as a bartender and met Anson and then started taking drugs that she turned into this.

"You're mine for the night," Anson grins pulling me to him. He tosses me over his shoulder and Darcy laughs as she becomes lost in whatever drug induced illusion she's enjoying.

Anson takes me upstairs and I hear Maya shriek and sob in pain. I wish I could go to her and help but there's nothing I can do. When we get to the master bedroom that he shares with Darcy Anson tosses me on the bed.

"I got some new toys to use on your sister, she likes them let's see how you enjoy them," Anson tells me. "Undress," he demands and of course I do as ordered. "Don't worry I won't make any marks, well not many and not any that boyfriend of yours would see, at least he better fucking not," Anson comments as I finish undressing and sit on the bed.

I'd argue that Mike isn't my boyfriend but it wouldn't matter so I just stay quiet. The first thing Anson does is put a ball gag on me, it's not only incredibly uncomfortable but it's terribly demeaning, dehumanizing me to an animal or an object. To further dehumanize me Anson forces me to my stomach and then hog ties me with my arms and legs behind my back. When he seems satisfied with my bindings, that are incredibly uncomfortable, he rapes me, hard and brutal but fast. After he pulls out he leaves me hog tied with the gag in, I expect him to take a few seconds to recover and then release me but that's not what happens. He gets up and gets something from the closet, at first I'm not sure what it is until I hear the cracking sound of tightening leather.

The sound makes me shiver, a pit opening in my stomach because I know what's coming. I try to brace for it, tightening my stomach but it doesn't help. The belt makes a swish sound as it cuts through the air and then a loud CRACK as it hits my skin. I pull in a painful breath but stifle any sounds of pain because Anson enjoys hearing me in pain. I can barely take a breath before he whips me with the belt again, and again a second later. For what feels like an eternity he whips my buttocks with the belt until they're red, stinging hot and throbbing but also beginning to turn numb. I have no idea how long it was but it felt like a very long time, and then he stops.

A moment of reprieve, a moment to breathe and I take the deepest breath that I can manage. Tears stream from my eyes, a salty waterfall of agony that had been held back. I hide my face attempting to hide my tears from Anson. I hear Anson drinking something that I'm sure is alcohol. My reprieve only lasts a moment before I hear Anson tightening the belt in his hands again.

I attempt to take a deep breath but can't even exhale before Anson hits me with the belt again. This time however it's not the doubled leather strap but the buckle end. The metal bites into my already tender skin, ripping through with a hot sting and I scream out in tormented misery. My body tightens and contorts as he does it again and again, too many times for me to count. I'm sobbing and nauseas from all the pain, I even vomit a little but since the ball gag is still in I swallow it again. When he finally does stop I know I'm bleeding because I can feel the blood.

Finally Anson releases me from the binds and my muscles relax, he takes the ball gag off and I take a deep breath. Anson tosses me over his shoulder again and takes me to my room, he sets me on my bed and leaves the room. Maya's in the room sobbing quietly but she doesn't say anything. When Anson leaves the room I get up to put the padlock on the door. Moving is incredibly painful and I wonder how I'm going to be able to move tomorrow without people knowing I'm in pain. I lock the padlock, lie down and try to sleep. I listen to Maya sob for at least a couple of hours before she stops and I'm not sure if she's asleep or just has no more tears. I can't get to sleep all night, I lie awake in pain at first wondering if Maya and I will ever make it out of this house alive. When that thought just becomes soul crushing I start to picture Maya and I getting out of this house alive and a future away from our sisters, Anson and Vince. It's a hope that I must hold onto.

I get up early, before it's even light outside and get dressed. It's too painful to wear panties so I wear some loose sweats. Maya wakes up as I start getting ready for school and without a word she starts getting ready for school as well. When we're both ready we leave the house and start walking to school, it's barely dawn and school isn't open but The Dot will be and I know we can go there.

"What'd they do to you?" I ask Maya after we've walked slowly for half a block.

"Katie watched while Vince raped me. Then he watched while she spanked me and he raped me again," she tells me quietly. I'm sure there's more, further debasements and humiliations but we don't like to talk about it, not even to each other. "Are you going to make it today you look like you're in a lot of pain," Maya comments as we approach The Dot.

"There's some aspirin in the medical kit in the back I'll take some aspirin and I'll be okay," I assure her trying to smile.

Peg and Ray work the morning shift and they're behind the counter. They nod to me and I order us some coffee and breakfast, I pay for breakfast and tell them I'm going into the back to use the employee washroom. Since I work here it's fine and they just shrug. I go to the employee lounge take some aspirin and go back out to the front, Maya's already eating. I try to sit down and eat but as soon as I sit I'm in terrible pain and bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming. If I can't sit I'm not going to be able to get through school. It doesn't escape everyone's attention that I stand while eating but nobody asks. At least not until Cam walks in with Mick and Justin. As soon as Cam sees Maya he grins and the way he grins makes me smile.

"Hi Clare," Mick greets and Justin nods to us.

"Hi Maya," Cam smiles and Maya grins back.

"We just came for breakfast but I guess you guys did too. Cam has an early practice and needs to be at the school soon. Why are you eating standing up?" Justin questions and now Cam looks at me like he just realized I'm here.

"I just…my…leg…fell asleep," I stumble over a response and now everyone is looking at me.

"Let's get some food I need to be at the school for the bus in ten minutes," Cam tells his brothers and they go up to the counter. They order breakfast to-go and come back to us. "You two should come with us, Dallas will be there and you can stay with Mick and Justin in the school," Cam asserts.

Maya and I have finished eating so we take our coffee in to-go cups and go with Cam and his brothers to Mick's car. Now I have to sit down and I do all I can to not touch the car seat which isn't easy. It's also incredibly obvious to Mick that I'm doing my best not to sit down on the seat, he doesn't mention it though. When we get to the school I see Mike is here already, so are Owen and Luke, the Ice Hounds coach and the bus. Mick parks and we get out walking to the gathering Ice Hounds.

"Hey Gorgeous what are you doing here so early?"

"We couldn't sleep and were eating breakfast at The Dot when Mick, Justin and Cam came in. They told us we should go to the school and hang out," I tell him.

"Hey Dallas," Cam calls to him and Mike looks over to see Cam waving at him.

"Be right back," Mike tells me and I see Cam waving over Owen as well. When Mike leaves Maya comes over to me.

"Cam wants to have lunch together," she grins and I smile. I hope that Cam can help her forget everything that happened last night.

"Clare," Mike calls for me so I walk over to him, Owen and Cam. Maya follows me either suspecting they were talking about us or just to stay close. "Are you hurt?" Mike questions.

"No I'm okay," I reply timidly while looking at Mike's Ice Hounds jacket so as not to meet his eyes.

"No she's not," Maya speaks up, "she is hurt she can't even sit."

"How were you planning to make it through school?" Owen questions and I can only shrug.

"We have to get going, call Fitz he'll come get you and you can hang out at his place for the day," Mike asserts.

"No I can't I have t…"

"Yes you can, you don't have work today, Adam and I can get the homework for you and Maya can tell the secretary that you're sick. Call Fitz or I'll skip practice to take you to my place," Mike asserts.

"Clare you won't make it through school and you'll be safe at Fitz's place," Maya sort of pleads with me.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," she insists.

"We'll take care of her," Owen assures me just as the coach blows the whistle for the team to get on the bus.

"Okay I'll call Fitz," I give in.

While I get out my phone to call Fitz Cam tells Mick to stay with me until Fitz picks me up. Fitz doesn't even ask questions just tells me he'll be at DeGrassi in a few minutes. Maya, Justin and Mick all wait with me until Fitz pulls up and then Maya hugs me.

"Don't go home this afternoon, not without me," I whisper to Maya and she nods.

I wave to them and get in Fitz's car, he gives me a compassionate smile when I get in but doesn't say anything. He drives us back to his apartment building, it's not too far from K.C. and only a few blocks from our house. I follow Fitz inside to his apartment on the fourth floor and he unlocks the door. It's a small one bedroom, from where we come in I see a small galley kitchen, a small balcony and a living room/dining room although Fitz doesn't have a dining table. I also see a door leading to the only bedroom so the washroom must be in there because it couldn't be anywhere else.

"I have to get ready for work, the washroom is through the bedroom. Make yourself at home, get anything you want from the kitchen. Meghan is out of school a little after one, she'll come and check on you and Dallas can come hang out after school, or after practice I guess. Owen can give him my address, if you need anything at all call the café. Is there anything you need right now?" Fitz asks.

"Ice," I reply quietly.

He smiles and grabs some ice from the freezer, wrapping it in a towel before giving it to me. Then he gives me the TV remote and goes into the bedroom to get ready. I turn on the TV and lie on my side on the sofa, it takes a moment to get comfortable and another moment to get the ice positioned between me and the back of the sofa so that it's soothing the right place. When I shiver I pull the throw blanket from the back of the sofa over me. I hear Fitz showering and getting ready and he leaves about an hour later, reminding me to make myself at home and call him if I need anything. When Fitz locks the door I begin to cry and can't seem to stop.

 **Update soon will pick up in either Maya or Cam pov and begin with their lunch date.**


	11. Learn to Hold Your Life Inside

**Guest reviewers, especially those making story requests, please remember to check my profile page for replies. Most of the time I will reply and will always reply when you make a request. I may also have questions when you make a request so please remember to check the profile page.**

 **The first 40 pictures for the 200 stories gallery are up on the DeGrassi Saviors website and the next 10 will be up Saturday.**

 **Ch. 11 Learn to Hold Your Life Inside**

 **(CAMBELL)**

"It's nice out here," I comment setting the food down on the bench between Maya and me. We're eating in the garden on a lunch date. "You're not too cold are you? We can eat inside."

"No, I'm fine and it's beautiful out," Maya replies and I smile.

"Have you heard from Clare?"

"No but she's safe at Fitz's."

"And what about your house?" I ask Maya and her face changes, she looks down and seems to make herself smaller.

"I'd rather not talk about that," she replies.

"Okay but I'm here if you do want to talk," I remind her and she smiles now. "What about your job at the music store?"

"It's going great," she grins.

Maya talks a lot about the music store, working there, the people that come in, and the couple that owns the store. I'm listening to her talk but mostly I'm just watching her face and her eyes while she talks. Music brings her such delight that even to talk about it her eyes light up and she has so much joy on her face. She looks so beautiful she's truly beaming and I know I'm wearing a beaming smile just by watching her. We stay in the garden all through lunch. After we eat I toss our trash and sit back on the bench. I start talking about hockey and Maya takes my hand. Her fingers are cold because it's cold outside, I put my other hand on top of hers to warm her fingers. When the bell rings we go inside, I walk Maya to the gym because her next class is healthy active living which is in the gym.

"Lunch was nice thanks," Maya smiles kissing my cheek.

"I have practice after school but if you're not going to Fitz's place to be with Clare then maybe I can walk you home?"

"Actually, I think I'm sleeping at Tristan's tonight but maybe you can come over and do homework for a little bit after practice? I'm sure you could stay for dinner at Owen's," Maya says.

"Cool I'll call my mom before next period and check with Owen to be sure. I should probably go get my books and get to class," I comment.

My instinct is to kiss her but when I begin to lean forward she leans away so I settle for a smile and tell her that I'll see her after school. I get to my locker and grab my books and rush to art class. I like art because Miss Dawes pretty much likes everything we do and encourages us to be as creative as we can, it's a class you can only fail if you don't show up. After art I call Mom while walking to my history class. Mom says I can do homework at Owen's but I need to call Mick if I need a ride home. When school gets out I rush to Maya's fourth period geography class to get her. Tris is in the class with her and they both walk out together.

"Hey Cam Maya's going to spend the night at our place," Tris tells me.

"She told me, I'm going to come over after practice to do homework if it's okay with your parents."

"I'm sure it will be fine, you can come home with Owen after practice," Tris grins.

"I should get out to the bus but I'll see you both later," I smile and wave before going out to the Ice Hounds bus. Dallas is at the bus checking us off as we get on. I go in and sit down waiting for Owen, as usual Owen is one of the last ones on the bus but I sat in back where he generally sits so I'm sitting close to him. "Hey Owen I'm coming to your place to do homework with Maya after practice."

"Cool," Owen shrugs before he goes back to talking with Tony.

We arrive at the rink and go into the locker room to change into our gear. I change pretty quickly and I'm one of the first ones on the ice, Dallas is the next one on the ice and he skates right over to me.

"How was Maya today?" Dallas asks.

"I really just saw her at lunch, she was pretty quiet until I got her talking about music and she was happy. I'm going to Owen's to do homework there after practice, she's sleeping there."

"Good I'm going to Fitz's place after practice, Owen gave me his address. If Clare can't sleep there I'll bring her back to my place," Dallas tells me.

"Good. I was thinking I should tell Mick and Justin what's going on. Justin is in all of Maya's classes and he's probably going to be dating Tristan soon. Mick is only in one class with Clare but when she wouldn't sit down today he noticed and I think he's already figured out something is going on. Besides I think he'll be in Adam's band and he's Clare's best friend."

"Yeah good idea, the more people watching them the better," Dallas nods.

Coach blows the whistle and has us start warming up. As soon as practice is over I race back to the locker room to change so I can get to Owen's house and see Maya. Of course, we still have to wait for the others and take the bus back to school. Once we're at school I follow Owen to his car and we go back to his house.

"Mom saved you guys dinner it's in the oven," Tris tells us when we get there.

"Good I'm starving," Owen replies.

"Dinner was really good," Maya says moving from the sofa to the table to sit with us.

"You heard from Clare?" Owen asks her.

"No but Fitz called when he got home. He said Meghan had been there most of the day with Clare but all she was doing was lying on the sofa and watching TV they couldn't even get her to eat. She's really hurt and I'm worried," Maya admits looking at her hands and I put my arm around her.

"How was Clare hurt?" Owen questions but Maya just shakes her head and won't speak anymore.

I spend almost three hours at Owen's doing homework and in all that time Maya barely says anything or even looks up from her homework. Whatever she's thinking about it won't leave her mind now and she's somber the whole time.

"I'd better call Mick to come get me," I comment when I'm done with my homework.

"You could hang out for bit and watch TV," Owen offers.

"Cool, I'll still call Mick and tell him to pick me up at ten?" I question and Owen nods.

"You need to be picked up?" Mick asks when he answers his cell phone.

"Not yet I'm going to hang out and watch some TV can you pick me up at ten?"

"Yeah sure, see you at ten."

"And Mick bring Justin I need to talk to you both."

"Okay sure," Mick says before hanging up.

We sit on the sofa, Maya next to me, and we watch TV until Mick comes to get me. Maya doesn't quite lose her somberness in that time but she does brighten a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maya," I say and she gives me as much of a smile as I'm sure she can manage just now. "See you two tomorrow," I wave to Owen and Tris.

"Later Cam."

"Bye."

I grab my stuff and go out to Mick's car getting in the back. Mick starts driving and Justin looks back at me.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Justin questions.

"It's about Maya and Clare. We know they're getting abused at home, Clare admitted to Dallas that her sister's boyfriend has physically hurt her. Maya's never admitted to anything and we've only seen a couple of bruises on her but she's been sad, skittish and never talks about home. This is important you can't tell Mom and Dad and you can't confront them. We already know that Clare tried to call the cops and it only made things worse. All of us; me Owen, Tris, Dallas, Drew, Adam, Bianca, Fitz, Meghan and now you two, are keeping an eye on them. Observe any bruises or odd behavior and write it down. Let them know they can come to our house and talk to you if they're willing to, mostly just watch them."

"Is that why Clare wouldn't sit down this morning?" Mick asks.

"Yeah, I mean we don't know what happened to her but we know she was hurt."

"We'll help," Justin says and Mick nods.

"Thanks. When we have enough evidence compiled to get them out of the house for good then we'll go to the cops. Until then we'll gently try to encourage them to leave the house on their own and press charges. And keep them safe, that's important we need to keep them safe."

 **(DALLAS)**

"Hey Dallas," Fitz greets me as he lets me into his apartment. Clare's on the sofa, lying on her side curled almost into a fetal position, she does look up at me and manage a smile when I come in. Meghan is sitting on the sofa at Clare's feet but she gets up when I come in and I smile at her for giving me the spot next to Clare. Meghan sits in Fitz's lap when he sits in the armchair and I sit at Clare's feet.

"Hi Gorgeous, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she replies quietly.

"Have you eaten?"

"I tried to get her to eat but she said she wasn't hungry. She hasn't moved in the four hours I've been here," Meghan tells me.

"Have you guys eaten? I'll order us pizza," I offer.

"Pizza sounds good Mark and I were just discussing what to make that Clare might eat," Meghan says.

"I'm going to order pizza you need to try and eat something," I insist to Clare. I order a couple pizzas using my phone and look at Clare because she begins to move.

"I have to use the washroom," Clare says and then winces when she tries to sit up. It's not just that she moves slowly because she's been lying on her side all day but she can't even seem to sit up. When anything touches her rear end she winces in pain. It hurts me to watch and I pick her up setting her gently on her feet. "Thanks," she smiles.

She goes into Fitz's room and I assume the washroom is through his bedroom. When she comes out she lies on her side on the sofa but she puts her head on my lap and I smile. It's a simple gesture but it means that she feels safe with me and takes comfort in my touch. It's an incredible feeling to know this, it feels better than the first time I scored a goal in hockey, better than winning my first game or getting recruited by the Ice Hounds. I smile and begin slowly stroking her hair until the pizza comes, I already paid for it so Fitz answers the door.

"You need to eat Clare, at least one piece but you need some food," I assert to her.

She sits up and winces in pain when she does, so she stands immediately. She does take a plate and a slice of pizza before going into the kitchen and eating at the counter. I eat standing in the kitchen with her, Fitz turns on the TV but we can see it from here. We eat silence watching TV but I watch Clare as much as I watch TV. When she's done eating she returns to lying on the sofa and I go with her sitting back on the sofa at her head. She puts her head back in my lap even though I'm still eating.

"I should get home," Meghan says after we eat.

"I'll walk you down to your car, be back in a few minutes. Dallas if you'd like to stay here with Clare tonight you're welcome to. I know Maya is sleeping at Owen's tonight so I told Clare she could sleep here."

"Thanks," I nod to him.

"Feel better Clare," Meghan says and Clare gives her a small smile before she leaves.

"Would you like me to stay here tonight? I'll tell Audra I'm sleeping at Owen's," I tell Clare gently combing my fingers through her hair.

"Yes please stay with me tonight."

"Happily. I'm going to call Audra, not that you've made many sounds tonight but don't make any now," I say and she nods against my leg. I call the house phone and Omar answers. "I'm staying the night at Owen's we're working on a project."

"Alright Dallas thanks for calling be home after practice tomorrow," Omar says before hanging up.

"Okay I can sleep over," I tell Clare she doesn't really reply but she does begin fingering my jeans on the knee. "I'm sleeping here tonight," I tell Fitz when he returns.

"Cool. Clare you can take my bed if you want."

"No the sofa is fine thanks and I'll be sleeping on my side. Will you be okay on the floor?" Clare asks looking up at me.

"The floor will be just fine," I assure her.

"I have a small air mattress, Bianca's spent a few nights over here when she needed to get away from her aunt or a guy that her aunt brought home. It's more comfortable than the floor. Clare you've moved more in the last hour than you did all day, do you want more ice?" Fitz asks her.

"Yes please," she nods.

Fitz gets some ice and wraps it in a towel. Clare takes the ice and puts it on her butt, well through her jeans.

"Clare you should go to the hospital or at least let us look. If we get a picture then w…"

"No," she shakes her head and begins to tremble slightly.

"Clare you're obviously in incredible pain, you can barely move at least let me see."

"No," she says again getting up and very suddenly running into Fitz's room. Before we can even react we hear the washroom door slam. Fitz and I run in and try the door but she has it locked. It's an easily picked lock but I'm not about to just pick the lock and come in that's not going to help her trust me.

"Clare we know you're hurt please let us help," I plead through the door.

"I don't want to show you, either of you, you're both boys, and I don't want a picture."

"We only want a picture so we can show it to the cops when we have enough evidence to get you and Maya out of the house," I tell her and there's silence on the side of the door for a few moments.

"I'm not showing you and I don't want a picture it's too embarrassing."

"If she really is hurt on her buttocks then I understand why she won't show us," Fitz says to me in a low voice and I nod.

"Clare please come out, you don't have to show us we won't take a picture just please come out. We'll sit on the sofa again, you can use the ice and we'll watch TV until you're ready to go to bed," I tell her and we finally hear the door unlock.

She slowly opens the door and comes out timidly. She looks at us and bites her lip and looks down.

"Fitz can I have a blanket please, and could you both give me a couple of moments before you come out to the living room please?"

"Yeah of course I'll grab you a blanket from the hallway closet," he tells her.

"The softest one you have please," she requests and Fitz nods.

He grabs her a soft quilt and she whispers thank you before she takes the blanket and goes to the living room. I close the bedroom door and we wait for her to call to us that we can come out.

"What could they have done to her buttocks to keep her from sitting down?" I question while we wait.

"Considering how you feel about her I'm pretty sure you don't want to know," Fitz replies.

"You don't think he anally raped her? Or paddled her? Or…"

"Dallas," Fitz cuts me off, "seriously don't think about it you're just going to drive yourself crazy and make yourself angry. She's safe here with us tonight, you're with her and you care about her deeply, right now that's all that matters."

"Yeah you're right, I just need to concentrate on her and not what she's been through, not tonight."

"Okay you can come back now," Clare calls and we go out to the living room.

I can see that she took of all her clothes besides her shirt because she has the clothes folded and stacked on the coffee table. Presumably she has the ice on where she's hurt but I can't tell as she's covered by the blanket. She's lying on her side but she left a space near her head.

"Is that where I sit?" I ask her and she nods.

Fitz sits back in the chair he's been sitting in all night and turns on the TV. I sit down and she puts her head in my lap. The only time she moves is to take the ice out and set it on the coffee table, Fitz puts it back in the freezer. We continue watching TV in silence but after a couple of hours Clare falls asleep. Fitz looks over as I get up carefully and put her head gently on the sofa.

"The air mattress is in my room, we can blow it up in there," Fitz whispers to me and I follow him carefully into his room. "I've been thinking," Fitz says as he pulls the air mattress from his closet, "a lot of what she's subjected to is going to be hard for her to talk to anyone about but it might be a little easier for her to talk to a girl. You should talk to Bianca in the morning she might be able to get Clare to open up more than we would. Most of her friends and the people looking out for her are guys. There's Meghan but Clare and Meghan aren't that close yet I doubt Clare would be willing to open up to her like that or she would have done it today when they were alone."

"Yeah good thinking I'll talk to Bianca in the morning," I nod.

We get the air mattress blown up and quietly go out to the living room. Fitz gets down another couple of blankets and gives me one of the pillows from his bed.

"One of you can use this and one of you can use the pillows on the sofa. These should be enough blankets I'll keep the heater going tonight. The controls are out by the door you can keep it comfortable for the two of you."

"Thanks Fitz, I can set up the bed."

I say goodnight to Fitz and go out to the living room. I move the table back so I can put the air mattress right by the sofa. I give Clare the pillow from Fitz's bed and gently lift her head to place the pillow under. I take the throw pillow from where I was sitting and fold one of the blankets over like a sleeping bag putting it on the air mattress. I strip down to my boxers and get in. I should be doing homework but that just doesn't seem important right now. I'm not really tired but the TV is still on and I watch it sort of absentmindedly. Against Fitz's advice I begin thinking about what Clare was put through to cause her injury and what both she and Maya might be subjected to. Fitz was right though it soon has me seething and I don't know if any of what I'm thinking about has actually happened. So, I stop thinking about that and start thinking about getting Clare and Maya out of that life and being able to date Clare and truly be with her. I picture going on dates with her, taking her to Guelph to meet Rocky and my parents, kissing her in the moonlight, and with these happy thoughts I fall asleep with the TV still on. I'm not sure how long I'm asleep but I wake up to the sounds of Clare whimpering. I sit up and look at her with the light of the TV. She's still asleep and must be dreaming, I get up and softly kiss her cheek and her eyes shoot open.

"It's okay it was just a dream you're safe now," I tell her.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she apologizes meekly.

"It's fine, do you need anything?"

"Will you hold me?" She asks quietly.

"I would love to hold you. What's going to be the most comfortable for you with your uh injury?"

"Umm if you could just sit up on the sofa and hold me for a bit I think I can get back to sleep."

I smile and get up, at first Clare smiles when she sees me in just boxers but then she bites her lip and looks away. It occurs to me that it might make her uncomfortable that I'm in nothing but boxers.

"I can get dressed again," I offer.

"No it's okay I think I'd like to feel your skin and if you're holding me, if I'm feeling your skin and I know it's you then I'll be okay."

I sit on the sofa and she scoots up a little putting my arm around her while her head rests on my chest. I would happily stay like this for hours, holding her in my arms, her skin against mine, her gentle breath ghosting over my flesh, I love this feeling it's as close to heaven as I've ever been.

"Mike," Clare says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I feel much better being with you."

"I'm here for you Clare whenever you need me."

 **(CLARE)**

I wake to the sounds of Mike's phone alarm; I lift my head up and realize Mike fell asleep sitting on the sofa holding me. He's not even really covered by a blanket other than me and the blanket I'm using. Mike stirs and I sit up, staying on my side, so he can get up and turn off his alarm.

"Sorry," I apologize looking down at the blanket.

Mike walks over cupping my chin and gently tilting it up until our eyes meet, "What are you apologizing for?"

"You fell asleep holding me that couldn't have been comfortable."

"It was wonderful," he grins kissing my forehead tenderly and I smile. "I don't want to wake Fitz but we need to get ready for school and the washroom is through his room," Mike comments looking at Fitz's bedroom door.

"I'm up you guys go ahead," Fitz yawns walking out in jeans and going to the kitchen.

"Mind if I use the washroom first?" I ask Mike.

"Not at all, do you want us to leave the room so you can get dressed?" Mike asks.

"No I'll just wrap the blanket around me and take my clothes into the washroom," I reply.

I stand up making sure the blanket is securely around me and Mike hands me my clothes. I walk into Fitz's room leaving the bedroom door open but close and lock the washroom door when I'm inside. I set my clothes on the counter and slowly bring the blanket down. There's a few bruises on my chest and arms but they're mostly old and fading, when I turn around and get a look at my backside in the mirror however I become horrified. My butt, upper thighs just below my butt cheeks and my lower back just above them are swollen, red, blue and black with bruises. That would be sickening enough on its own but large red welts are everywhere along with scratches and cuts, now scabbed over, from the buckle. It's a hideous sight and as soon as I see it I break down, crumpling to the floor in tears, my legs tucked behind me and I lean against the washroom door.

"Clare let me in," Mike pleads after some time although I'm not sure how long I was crying before he came back.

"I'll be out in a minute," I reply wiping my tears and forcing myself to move.

"Clare you're crying please let me in," he says practically begging.

"I'm okay, I'll be out in a second," I assert.

"Clare…" Mike starts again but I cut him off.

"I'll open the door in a second please Mike," I tell him half begging and half ordering.

I hear him sigh but he doesn't say anything else. I take off my bra to get my shirt on and then get my panties on, hissing in pain as I pull them on but it's getting my jeans on that's really painful. I can't help but shriek a little and I hear Mike on the other side of the door. When I finally have all my clothes on except for socks I open the door and Mike looks at me with concern.

"You should stay here again today," he insists.

"No I…"

"No you don't have a choice. You can come with Fitz to The Dot when it's time for your shift. I'll come by with Bianca and maybe Adam on lunch with homework and a change of clothes for you and anything else you need but you can't even get dressed without whimpering you'll never get through school. You need to rest and heal from whatever they did to you, I'm sure Fitz agrees with me," Mike contends.

"Yes I do," Fitz says and we realize he's standing in the bedroom.

"Okay," I give in. No use arguing with them and I really could use the rest to heal a bit more.

"If you want something more comfortable to wear until we leave you can borrow a shirt and some silk boxers. That is if Dallas doesn't mind you wearing my boxers," Fitz comments and it makes me smile a little.

"As long as she's comfortable," Mike smiles.

"Why don't you get ready for school since she's staying here and I'll get Clare something more comfortable to wear," Fitz suggests.

Mike kisses my forehead before letting me go, he closes and locks the washroom door once I'm out. Fitz looks through his clothes a minute before giving some silk boxers and a very soft cotton shirt. When Mike leaves the washroom I go in to change, once I have my panties and jeans off the rest is easy ad I do feel much better.

"If we can't come at lunch I'll have Bianca come last period on her spare with a change of clothes. We'll pick something up for you, tell Bianca what you want to wear and your size," Mike tells me after I've left the washroom and made my way back to the sofa.

"Okay thanks my wallet is…" I begin and Mike cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it I'll buy the clothes do you need anything else?"

"Deodorant, girl's deodorant please and a hairbrush," I request.

"I'll pick those up from the drugstore near school at lunch," Mike smiles and gives me a soft kiss before looking at Fitz. "Take care of her."

"I will," Fitz smiles then Mike leaves. "I'll make us some breakfast, you lie on the sofa and relax," Fitz tells me after he's locked the front door and I give him an appreciative smile.

He hands me the TV remote and I look form something to watch while he makes breakfast. I have to prop up on my side to eat but I do eat some. Fitz and I spend the morning just watching TV, he does make us lunch and I hardly move from the sofa but I did make sure to text Bianca that I'd like a dress if possible and send her my size, I also ask for some silk or satin panties, something very soft. A dress won't be great to work in but pants will be hard to wear especially moving around the café.

"You know you don't have to come in today I can mark you down as sick," Fitz tells me as we're eating lunch.

"I know but I want to go in, it's painful but I can't just lie in bed all day or on your sofa I need to move. I'll be careful," I reply.

"I'll make sure you take it easy, maybe keep you on register," Fitz comments just as there's a knock on the door and he gets up to answer the door.

Mike comes in wearing a smile and holding a bag, he comes over and tenderly kisses my cheek before sitting on the coffee table.

"Here's a hairbrush, toothbrush and rose scented deodorant I hope that's okay?"

"That's perfect thank you," I grin. I begin to get up and Mike helps me up.

"I'd love to stay but I have to get back to school and eat lunch. Bianca will pick you up some new clothes on her spare and she can either bring them here for you or The Dot. She'll be in touch with you and you can tell her what will be better for you."

"Thanks Mike, and thanks for bringing this stuff," I smile standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll come to The Dot after practice but you should keep resting until you have to get to work," Mike tells me.

He says goodbye and I go into the washroom to brush my teeth and hair and put on the deodorant. Then I return to the sofa and watch TV again. Bianca texts me a couple of hours later saying she has what I wanted and asking if I want her to come to Fitz's place or meet us at The Dot. Fitz and I both start work at four and we have more than an hour before we need to leave so I ask her to come to the apartment. About twenty minutes later there's another knock on the door and Fitz lets Bianca in.

"We're borrowing your bedroom Fitz," Bianca announces before we go back to his room. "I hope these fit and are okay, without driving to the mall there were only so many options in Riverdale," she tells me pulling some black satin panties from the bag and a sapphire blue dress with cap sleeves and V-neck. The dress buttons all the way up and goes to about mid-thigh, it's actually quite pretty and something I will definitely wear again, I was a little worried she'd bring me something more her style.

"Those are great thank you so much it would have been hard to wear jeans and I didn't want to go home and change."

"No problem Dallas said it was pretty bad even though he didn't know how you were hurt," Bianca comments and I bite my lip. "You don't have to tell me but if it's not something you can talk to the guys about you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Bianca," I smile.

"I'll let you change, I'm going to go talk to Fitz," Bianca says.

I change into the panties and dress then brush my hair again. Bianca is talking quietly to Fitz but when I go out to the living room they stop and look at me.

"Ready to go?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah. I folded your clothes and put them on the washroom counter, I wasn't sure where your hamper was."

"That's fine, I need to clean up a bit Bianca would you mind taking her to The Dot? Meghan's already on shift she can get you started," Fitz tells me.

"Sure, come on Clare," Bianca says.

"I'll see you soon," Fitz waves as I gather my stuff and follow Bianca out.

We go down to her car and she unlocks the door for me before going around to the other side. While she gets in and sits down I carefully get in, biting back a whimper as I buckle the seatbelt. Once I'm buckled I put my hands on the seat and perch so that my butt is not touching the seat. Bianca gives me a look as she begins driving she doesn't ask though. She drops me at The Dot and comes in with me.

"Oh, I almost forgot I have your homework from yesterday and this morning. Adam said he'd bring you the rest after school," Bianca tells me.

"Thanks," I reply as she gets it out from her backpack and hands it to me. I tell Meghan I'll be out in a moment and I go back to the employee lounge. I put my backpack in my locker and all the homework Bianca just gave me. I'm not going to wear a Dot t-shirt with this dress but I can wear an apron, that should be sufficient for today, after all Fitz saw my dress earlier and he didn't say anything about it not being good for work. Of course, I think everyone is going easy on me today because I'm hurt.

"Fitz will be here soon you should stay on register I'm going to take out the trash," Meghan says.

"I can take out the trash, I've barely moved for two days," I comment quietly so that the few people in the café at this hour don't hear me. School just let out so the café will be full very shortly.

"Okay," Meghan nods.

I gather the trash from under the counter and the employee lounge, the kitchen and bathroom trash is emptied at the end of the night unless it needs to be emptied before that. I go out to the back alley and toss the bags in the dumpster, moving still hurts but I should move and if I'm not sitting it's not so bad. After tossing the trash in the dumpster I turn and go back inside, I take a couple of steps expecting to hear the door closing behind me. However, I don't hear it close and then a hand grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Hello Clare."

 **I know I know bad me for the awful cliffhanger. Update soon picking up from exactly here and including, at least, the Ice Hounds game.**


	12. A Dark & Dreary Night Seems Like Nothing

**There are now 90 pictures up on the DeGrassi Saviors website in the 200 Stories Gallery.**

 **Guest reviewer Olivia if you read this please see my profile page I need some clarification on your requests.**

 _ **If you don't like the intense stuff stop reading during Clare's second pov when Maya, Clare, Anson and the two guys get to the house. You can start reading again 5 paragraphs before the end that begins with: Maya nods and…**_

 **Ch. 12 A Dark & Dreary Night Seems Like Nothing's Going Right**

 **(CLARE)**

After tossing the trash in the dumpster I turn and go back inside, I take a couple of steps expecting to hear the door closing behind me. However, I don't hear it close and then a hand grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Hello Clare," Anson grins viciously but his voice is low so no one can hear him, especially with the noise from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I'm working and if I don't return to the front Meghan will come looking for me," I warn him with a growling tone. I'm terrified but I'm not going to show him if I can help it. And I'm not keeping my voice low, I hope someone else finds him here.

"You and Maya have also been out of the house too long. Vince has already picked up Tiny and Maya from school. You had better be home right after work. Or Maya will take everything we can give her and neither of you will be able to go to school tomorrow let alone the game," Anson informs me. It's not even a threat, his voice is cold and nonchalant, he's simply stating a fact and I know it. If I don't go home tonight then they'll find me tomorrow and Maya's already with Vince, getting punished I'm sure, but whatever she's going through will be worse if I don't return. I wish neither of us ever had to return to that house or live in fear of our sisters, their boyfriends and anyone else they let into the house.

"I'm off at ten, I'll be home by ten-thirty. Please let us go to the game tomorrow," I plead. I hate pleading with him but I know how much going to the game means to both me and Maya.

"As long as you're home tonight you can both go to the game tomorrow. Right now you better get back to the front," Anson grins.

"Clare you okay?" Meghan calls into the back.

"Coming," I call turning around to go out to the front. I can't get away fast enough from Anson and he manages to slap my ass hard. The slap echoes slightly in the hallway and I bite my lip to keep from yelping. Anson chuckles and leaves quickly, I walk slowly to the front.

"Are you okay?" Meghan asks when I go back behind the counter.

"Yeah sorry it took so long."

"That's okay, Mark will be here in a few minutes do you want to work the register?"

I nod and go to the register, standing is more comfortable than sitting so that's what I do but now that school is out it's pretty busy. Adam comes in with the rest of my homework and sits with Bianca. During the after school rush it's so busy I don't have time to think just ring up one customer after another. Fitz comes during the rush and helps Meghan serve. As soon as there's a lull however my mind begins to wander to what might be going on at home right now and what will happen to me when I get home. When Fitz puts a hand on my shoulder I jump.

"Are you okay? If you're not feeling up to working Bianca can take you back to my place," Fitz offers quietly.

"No I'm okay, I can work, just haven't moved much in a couple of days," I reply.

Fitz nods and I get back to work. When I'm not ringing people up then I'm wiping down the counters. When it's time for my break I sit very carefully with Adam and Bianca. I don't eat anything but it's nice to rest for a few minutes. Drew comes in just when my break is over, he waves to me before leaving with Adam and Bianca. Not long after they leave Mike comes in, he orders from me and sits at the table near the window where he usually sits. He does his homework and eats dinner watching me as much as he does his homework. Meghan is off when my break is over, she kisses Fitz goodbye before she goes back to the employee lounge and must leave through the back.

"Do you need me to stick around and help close?" I ask Fitz after he locks the doors at ten.

"No I got it you're off and you should rest. Dallas can take you back to my place," Fitz replies.

"I have to go home," I tell them and Mike argues before I can say anything else.

"NO WAY," Mike yells.

"I have to go home Mike, Anson was here e…"

"What do you mean Anson was here?!" Fitz demands cutting me off.

"He told me I had to come home, Maya is already there. If I don't go home whatever they're doing to her will be worse and Anson will make sure that we can't go to the game tomorrow. I have to go home tonight. There's usually a party at the house Friday night and Maya and I can probably spend the night at Owen's after the game but I have to go home tonight," I tell him and then look at Fitz hoping he'll back me up.

"She's right if she doesn't go home it will be worse for Maya and worse for Clare when they do get their hands on her."

"Why don't we just call the cops now and get Maya out of there," Mike argues. I can see the pain in his eyes that I have to go home and how badly he wants to keep me from going home. It's sweet but he has no idea what will happen if I don't go home like Anson demanded.

"You know what will happen Mike. If we call the cops they are not likely to find anything and if they do it won't be enough to get Maya out of the house. Anson and Vince won't be arrested and it will only makes things worse," I remind him.

Mike looks between me and Fitz for a moment before letting out a deep resigned sigh, "Okay but I'm walking you home."

"Call me if you need to tonight," Fitz says and I nod.

We say goodbye to Fitz, Mike comes to the back with me to get my stuff and we leave through the front. Mike puts his arm around me and we begin walking to my house, both of us walking slowly. I stop him when we reach the driveway next door.

"I'd better go from here, text me when you get home?"

"I will, and I'd better see you at school tomorrow, you and Maya both," Mike says.

He combs his fingers into my hair, tips my chin up so that my face is illuminated by the moonlight. He smiles at me, it's a soft sweet smile and makes me feel so beautiful and I grin back. Mike leans down and our lips attach in a calescent cherishing kiss. Neither of us want to break the kiss but we break apart when we hear a car horn.

"Be careful tonight," Mike requests in a whisper and I nod.

Reluctantly we leave each other and I walk into the house. Darcy is passed out on the sofa, which hasn't stopped Anson from having sex with her on the sofa, in the living room, in front of two other guys high on something. I don't want to watch this and I don't want to be around anyone on drugs so I go upstairs. I'm about to go knock on the door for our room so that Maya can let me in but I hear her getting raped by Vince or someone. I don't want to hear it or watch it and I won't be able to stop it so I go into the washroom to wait.

 **(MAYA)**

I wake up to my alarm, I'm sore and tired, Vince is asleep and drooling on me. I have to move him off me to get up. Vince just snores and rolls over, I put on a robe and go out to the washroom just as Clare and Anson come out of the master bedroom. Lately it seems as though Clare sleeps in that room more than Darcy does, although Darcy is generally passed out from drugs like Katie is.

Anson is entirely naked, he gives me a lustful look and kisses the air in my direction. I simply ignore him. Clare is wearing one of his shirts to be covered, Anson smacks her ass hard causing her to yelp because of what he's already done to her. Clare doesn't look back she just walks to me and we go into the washroom together. We don't ask each other what happened last night or what was done because we already know.

We get ready for school in silence, even getting dressed in our room with a still sleeping Vince. We both pack clothes for the weekend hoping we can stay out of the house for the entire weekend. We leave through the front door quietly, thankfully everyone in the house is either asleep or passed out and doesn't hear us leave. We're nearly half way to school before either of us speaks a word.

"Are you going to be able to make it through school today?" I ask Clare.

"Yeah I'll be okay, it's kind of numb now. Are you excited to watch Cam at the game?"

"Yeah very, Owen got Tris a seat so I know I'm sitting with him but probably also Cam's family which I'm a little nervous about. Do you know who you're sitting with?"

"Probably the Torres family. I'm sure Fitz would let me sleep at his place again but I've spent most of the week there so I'll ask Owen if we can both spend the night at his place tonight," Clare says.

"Good idea. Cam said we could always go to his house too but their house is already pretty full," I reply and Clare nods.

When we arrive at school the Ice Hounds are gathered on the steps. When they see us Owen, Dallas and Cam come over.

"Are you both okay? What happened last night?" Dallas asks with an almost panicked voice as he puts an arm around Clare. Cam puts an arm around me and Owen smiles at both of us.

"We're okay," Clare answers quickly but doesn't say anything about what either of us went through last night. "Owen would it be okay if we both stayed at your house tonight after the game?" Clare asks him.

"Yeah of course, you two can ride home with me and Tris after pizza," Owen replies widening his grin a little. I see both Cam and Dallas breathe a sigh of relief when they hear this.

"Thanks," Clare smiles.

"I'll walk you to class," Dallas says offering Clare his arm. She smiles linking her arm with his and they walk into school.

"Can I walk you to French?" Cam asks and I smile. He takes my hand and our fingers interlace. Holding Cam's hand the events of last night begin to disappear from my mind and a smile makes its way across my lips.

Cam and I walk to my locker before we go to French where we find Justin, Tris and Zig already in class. After French Justin, Tris, Zig and I wave to Cam before walking to math class. Math is boring and I'm very happy to get out for lunch when the bell rings. The team is eating together in the caf, I see them when Justin, Zig, Tris, Tori and I go into the caf to get lunch. I see Clare here too, eating with Adam, Jenna, Dave, Alli and Mick.

"You're coming to the game tonight aren't you Maya?" Justin asks.

"Yes I'll be there, so will Clare," I reply.

"Zig and I are going out tonight," Tori announces like anyone was talking to her.

"You two always go out Friday night," Tris replies before looking at me. "Owen says you and Clare are spending the night tonight."

"When did Owen tell you that? I've been with you since first period," I comment.

"He texted between classes," Tris replies.

We eat and talk about the game, weekend plans and afternoon classes. Clare and her table get up to leave but Adam and Mick come over to our table.

"Hey Maya, Zig since the game doesn't start until five we were thinking we'd have our first practice after school in the music room. Miss Oh said it was okay and Mick will take us to the game," Adam says and Mick nods.

"Yeah sounds good," I smile.

"Yeah I can stay and practice before I pick up Tori for our date," Zig replies.

Adam grins and they walk out of the caf. Once we're all done with lunch we leave the caf. Afternoon classes are okay, nothing very interesting in either class. I am very excited to get to band practice after school however. Since my cello was sold by my parents Miss Oh has been lending me one I keep at the school. Adam gives us the music for the first song he's written, I'm supposed to help with writing music and lyrics but Adam said to take my time. For the next couple of hours I just get lost in the music, forgetting all about Vince and Anson, about Katie, about Darcy and that terrible house, forgetting all about my parents and how they abandoned us I'm happy just playing music with my friends. We practice the song for about an hour and then spend the last hour just jamming.

"Okay we should get to the game, Justin and Tris are waiting for us, Clare said she'd get a ride over with Drew and Bianca. Zig do you need a ride somewhere?" Mick asks him.

"No I can walk, see you guys Monday," Zig waves.

Zig leaves and we lock up the instruments and the music room. As we're walking out I see Tiny in the computer lab, he waves to me and I wave back. Tris and Justin are in the foyer and we all pile into Mick's car. He drives us to the arena and we get in line, we split up a little once we're inside as Adam goes to sit with his family, Bianca and Clare. Mick, Justin, Tris and I sit with the rest of Cam's family. When Cam sees us he waves and we wave back.

I admit I'm not that into hockey and since Katie played soccer I really know nothing about the game. Justin and Tris do a lot of explaining to me. It is fun to watch Cam and the others play. The game is exciting, every time Cam or Dallas scores a goal I cheer loudly. It's a close game but the Ice Hounds win, there's a lot of celebration on the ice before they finally skate back to the locker room. We already know they're meeting at Little Miss Steaks for pizza and that we're invited. I ride over with Mick, Justin and Tris while Clare rides with Bianca, Drew and Adam since parents aren't invited.

"You guys want some dessert?" Drew asks. We all ate dinner at the game so we won't be hungry for pizza.

"Yeah dessert sounds good," Clare smiles.

K.C. comes over and takes our order, by the time he returns with our drinks the team is here. They push together the other tables and take over several of the booths. Between the team, the coaches, the puck bunnies and us we're taking over most of the restaurant.

"How was band practice?" Cam asks me.

"It was great. I feel so free when I play music," I grin and Cam smiles.

"I'm glad, can't wait to hear you guys play," he says.

"We just started and we only began practicing our very first song today so it will probably be a while," I reply.

"I can wait," Cam responds and my smile grows a little bigger.

We stay at Little Miss Steaks until they close and everyone is made to leave. Cam walks me out to Owen's car and kisses my cheek before he opens the door for me. Clare and Dallas share a brief but happy kiss on the other side of the car before he opens the door for her.

"Call me tomorrow," Dallas requests as Clare gets in the car and she tells him she will.

Tris gets in the passenger seat, of course Owen sits in the driver seat and drives us to his place. Owen gives up his room for Clare and I sleep in Tristan's room. I fall into a deep happy sleep and dream all night about music and Cam, I dream about playing music for him and then watching him skate, then playing music for Cam while he skates. I wish I could just stay in this dream and never wake up, never have to return to that house again.

 **(CLARE)**

"You girls want to call Dallas and Cam and hang out today?" Owen asks as we eat breakfast Saturday morning.

"I have to work," Maya reminds him.

"Yeah me too, an all-day shift and the first one without Meghan or Fitz for a large part of it," I tell him.

"Well when do you have to be at work?" Owen inquires.

"Not until eleven I'm working until eight," Maya says.

"I start at 11:30 today and work until seven," I reply.

"Okay we'll take Maya to the mall then drop you at The Dot," Owen says and we smile.

We finish breakfast, Maya showers and then we all get in Owen's car to go to the mall. Maya is texting with Cam most of the way. He tells her he has to do chores and they have family time today but he'll try to come by later. We all get out and walk Maya into the music store and then Owen drives me to The Dot. He and Tris hang out to have some coffee and pastries and wave when they leave. Fitz is here but he opened so he'll be off at two. Meghan is closing so she won't come in until almost seven because that includes closing the club which stays open until after one in the morning on Fridays and Saturdays. Because Saturdays are always busy there are at least three of us on duty most the time, aside from a few times when one of us has a break. The day is very busy but I like it that way, it keeps me from thinking or worrying, I enjoy working with Fitz and Meghan and the other employees. I enjoy seeing my friends and classmates come in, watching the buzzing of the high school hive and hearing bits of conversation as I ring people up or bring them their coffee.

Most importantly the independence of it all, having my own job, earning my own money, saving to get out of that house. That more than anything makes me feel good about working here.

Mike comes in a couple hours before the end of my shift, he orders dinner at kicks some other kids out of his usual table so he can sit there. I ring up his order before going on break so I can sit with him for a few minutes. We talk about last night and Maya and Cam, it's nice and relaxing. I love how just the way he looks at me makes me feel special, no other boy has looked at me that way.

"I'll walk you to Owen's place," Mike says when I'm done with my shift.

"Okay I'll just grab my stuff from the back," I smile.

I grab my purse and hang up my apron, waving to Meghan as we leave. When we're outside Mike puts his arm around me and we walk slowly in the fresh snow. It's cold but I don't even care I'm with Mike and the night is beautiful. At least it is until Anson and a couple of his buddies pull up beside us in a car. My stomach drops as I know I won't be sleeping at Owen's tonight, Mike stiffens up as soon as Anson steps out the car.

"Clare get in the car," Anson demands.

"Go to hell she's not going anywhere with you," Mike responds stepping in front of me.

"Stay out of this hockey boy," Anson growls back shoving at him.

"Make me," Mike snarls in return puffing out his chest.

"I said stay out of this," Anson replies in a quitter calmer tone but pulls a gun from his waistband as he does so. I feel the breath stop in my throat with a lump as I watch Anson shove the gun under Mike's chin! Mike's eyes go wide with fear but he gets tense too.

"Anson stop!" I shriek. "I'll go with you just put the gun away," I plead.

"Clare you can't go with him he's got a fucking gun," Mike says with a begging and concerned tone.

"Get in the car and I'll put the gun away," Anson replies with a cold and controlled voice.

"I'll get in the car but please leave him alone," I implore Anson pulling at his arm.

"You stay out of this hockey boy or I'll make sure that you pay," Anson tells him but he does lower the gun and Mike looks at me.

"I'll be okay, I'll call you tomorrow just go home," I insist to him.

Anson grabs me by the jacket and drags me to the car shoving me in the back with one of the other boys. He just grins at me and cackles a little like a hyena. Anson peels away quickly causing the tires to slip on the icy road but he manages not to crash. I look back at Mike still standing on the side of the road and pray that he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Where does Maya work?" Anson demands. "And don't lie to me I know she has a job too."

"The music store in the mall," I reply quietly. I don't want to tell him but I feel that I have no choice, I already know he's carrying a gun. Normally I wouldn't think that Anson would ever go so far as to shoot me but tonight he's different, tonight he's cold, yet almost crazed.

"Take her purse," Anson instructs the boy who's sitting in back with me. I forget his name just now but the name of the boy next to me doesn't seem as important as what's about to happen to Maya and I.

Anson drives to the mall and parks. We all get out of the car, rather Anson and the other two guys get out of the car and I get pulled out of the car. Anson grabs me as soon as we're out of the car, his arm going around my waist and to keep a tight grip on me. To anyone looking at us though it would simply look like we're a couple.

"Take us to the music store," Anson instructs me in a low voice.

I have no choice but to lead them to Maya, they took my purse which has my phone so I can't warn her. So I lead them through the mall to the music store. I see Maya as we approach, she's talking to one of the owners of the store. Maya turns around like she senses us approaching and I watch her face drop when she sees Anson. Maya turns back, says something quickly to the woman and then grabs her stuff and practically runs to us.

"We're going home," Anson tells her.

"I had a ride home," Maya says timidly but Anson glares at her. "I'll text him," she mumbles getting out her phone. She texts Cam not to pick her up and she'll be in touch with him later.

Maya walks next to me, I can see by the look in her eyes that she wants to know what's going on as much as I do. This behavior is not usual for Anson. Seeking us out to bring us home on a weekend, a night when they would normally be partying at the house and paying no attention to us. It also worries me that only Anson is taking part in this and Vince isn't here.

We walk to the car in silence, Maya is put in the back with the other two boys while I sit in the front with Anson. I want to ask him what's going on but I'm afraid of the response so we ride home in silence.

It does nothing to ease my fears when I see the house is mostly dark and all but abandoned on this weekend night. There's no party tonight, only one other car in the driveway. When we walk in there's only one light on, Darcy is nowhere in sight. Katie is sitting in the arm chair but she's shrouded in dark, Vince is the one that worries me. He's pacing, his fists clenched and yet he looks like he's been crying.

"Found them," Anson announces as I hear the front door being locked behind us.

Vince turns on his heel and then storms over punching me in the face before I even know what's happening. His fist connects with my cheek with vicious force and I hear an internal ringing in my ears. So forceful a punch I stumble back against the wall. Still reeling from what just happened I now realize Vince has punched Maya in the face as well and she's on the floor.

"What's going on? Why are we being punished?" I ask as I find my bearings and help Maya to stand up again.

"Tiny's dead," Vince roars. Both his words and the volume of his voice petrify Maya and I, a chill runs up my spine as I'm sure we're about to join Tiny. "He was shot! Some asshole shot my brother!"

Maya and I both begin shaking. I'm sure the bullet that hit Tiny was meant for Vince and I wish it had met it's mark instead of Tiny. Whether or not Vince knows who shot his brother Maya and I are about to pay for it, that I'm sure of.

"Come here," Vince snarls grabbing Maya's arm. "Clean this mess up," he orders shoving her into the table. "You too," Vince commands grabbing my hair and pushing me toward Maya.

"Make sure they don't leave," Anson instructs the other two boys and then turns to go upstairs.

"Cops came by looking for you and Clare. Her fucking pussy of a boyfriend called the cops," Vince says and Anson turns back.

"She'll pay for that later, so what did the cops say?" Anson asks.

"Darcy took care of it they won't be back," Vince replies. Anson laughs and goes upstairs.

The two boys take beers from the fridge and sit at the table to watch us clean. Vince takes a bottle of Vodka and sits on the sofa in the dark but he watches us closely. The mess to clean is a lot of broken dishes and glasses, along with some broken beer bottles and other things tossed about the kitchen and part of the living room. It looks like every dish, bowl, glass and anything else breakable in the house was broken. Maya and I take off our coats and I get the broom from the closet, we begin cleaning in silence but as quickly as we can. We haven't been cleaning long, and only have about half it swept up when Vince comes over and grabs me. He pushes me against the table and bends me over, there's broken glass on the table and I feel it cutting into my skin but I manage to bite back a whimper of pain. Vince lifts my skirt and cuts my panties. Not wanting to wear pants still I wore thick thigh high tights and leg warmers, of course I wasn't planning to come home tonight.

I know what's coming next but all I can do is bite my lip and brace for it. The other two boys laugh, I'm sure Maya's looking away or still cleaning. Vince thrusts in forcing me into the table and into the broken glass and dishes, I bite my lip hoping it's over fast and trying not to cry out. He thrusts violently for a few minutes but either it's not enough for him or he just wanted to cause me pain because he pulls out before he's done. I stand up slowly looking down so as not to look anyone else in the eye. I look at my top and see a few cuts so I take off my shirt to begin cleaning them, no point in trying to be modest the other two boys just watched me get raped and did nothing but laugh.

"Maya bend over the chair," Vince demands to her. I'm still at the sink cleaning up the cuts, a couple of them look pretty bad but most are minor scrapes, although I do seem to have a couple pieces of glass embedded in my skin. I may not look over but I know Maya obeys him. "Hold her down," Vince orders to the other two boys I think but I still don't look over.

However, when I hear Vince pulling a knife from the butcher block I look over. He's holding it to Maya, my breathe freezes in my lungs as I think he's about to stab her. Without thinking I rush over and grab his arm.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim trying to get the knife away.

"Whatever I fucking want," Vince growls back as he shoves me away hard. I hit the broken glass still on the floor with a bare bottom and bare thighs and now I cry out.

Maya closes her eyes tight but Vince doesn't stab her, he uses the knife to cut her jeans and panties open. He anally rapes her and all I can do is look away. Maya is held down, the chair digging into her stomach I'm sure and her cries of pain seem to amuse the others but sicken me. It seems like a long time but Vince finally finishes.

"Finish cleaning up and go to bed," he tells us taking his bottle and going upstairs without Katie.

The other two boys sit on the sofa turning on the TV and drinking while Maya and I clean up as fast as we can manage. We don't look at each other, we're both ashamed and in pain but we clean as fast as we can and hurry up to our room. It's been unlocked since Friday morning when we left for school with Vince still asleep in the room. It's trashed now but it's empty and they didn't find the key so as soon as we're in I lock the deadbolt. I want to breakdown, to cry and scream but I don't, more for Maya's sake than my own.

"You're bleeding," Maya says softly.

"I fell on the glass and broken dishes. I think you're bleeding too, we should go clean up in the washroom before we go to bed. Everyone else seems to be smashed or asleep so we should be okay," I tell her.

Maya nods and we cautiously leave the room, I take the key for the padlock with us. We still run across to the washroom and lock the door once we're in. We both strip down so we can look at how bad it all is, Maya is bleeding from her rectum and has scrapes and cuts as well as a large bruise on her face where she was punched, and one across her abdomen from the chair. She gets in a lukewarm bath to clean up and wash her cuts. I clean the cuts on my arms and hands, then the ones on my chest and abdomen before I put a washcloth soaked in cold water on my black eye.

"There's glass in your legs," Maya says as she drains the bath.

She wraps a towel around herself not wanting to get dressed, then she comes over and picks the glass out of my buttocks and legs. She puts some alcohol on them and bandages a couple. I open the door so we can go back to our room but no sooner do I have it open than Katie shoves us both back inside the washroom.

"Katie what happened?" Maya asks. Katie's face is bruised up including a black eye and busted lip. Apparently Vince took his anger over Tiny's death out on her before we got home.

"Shut up you miserable brat this is your fault! All of this is your fault," Katie shrieks and pulls a gun from behind her back aiming it right at Maya!

 **I know a cruel cliffhanger, update soon from right here.**


	13. How Can I Pretend the Signs don't say De

_**Announcement**_ **regarding Short Stories: I'm taking the number of revolving short stories down from 5 to 4, and eventually to 3. The reason being without a short story chapter a week, and most especially without the aid of short story months any longer the short stories are not moving fast enough. One shots, practically with chapters of 2 & 3 shots going up consecutively, and long stories now that they're getting nice long chapters are moving at a good pace and coming off the list at a good pace. Short stories are not and the time between chapters for each short story are too long! So I will not be replacing Light in a World of Dark with anything so there are now four short stories in rotation. When the next one ends there will then be three short stories in rotation which will mean less time between chapters for each short story and they should be moving at a better pace.**

 **There is now 120 stories represented in picture in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for a response. Mary and Olivia please see my profile page for questions on your requests.**

 **It's rather long so get comfy and if you don't like the intense stuff you should probably skip all of Clare's pov.**

 **Ch. 2 How Can I Pretend the Signs don't say Dead End**

 **(CLARE)**

"Katie what happened?" Maya asks. Katie's face is bruised up including a black eye and busted lip. Apparently Vince took his anger over Tiny's death out on her before we got home.

"Shut up you miserable brat this is your fault! All of this is your fault," Katie shrieks and pulls a gun from behind her back aiming it right at Maya!

For a moment time stops and all I see is the gun. Then time starts again but it moves really slowly as I watch Katie pull the trigger! And then I react, I don't think I just react, moving fast and pushing at Katie's arm. Then it's like time catches up with itself, all at once I feel Katie and I fall, the gun go off and Maya scream! I land on my side and look over at Maya, she's crying and her leg is bleeding just above the knee. I gasp and start to move to help her but Katie grabs my hair and yanks me back.

"What the hell was that?" Anson snarls running in with Darcy but their question is answered when they see the gun in Katie's hand and Maya on the floor bleeding. "Katie what the hell is wrong with you? You don't fucking think a gunshot will bring the cops," Anson yells at her.

"THIS IS HER FAULT," Katie screams back.

"Godfuckingdammit I knew letting you two move in would be a problem. You two get Katie into a room and shoot her up with something to calm her the fuck down and keep your eyes out for cops," Anson orders taking the gun from Katie.

Two of the guys that are here a lot, and both of whom have been allowed to rape me and Maya, take Katie out. She's still kind of screaming and ranting that it's all Maya's fault. Maya's still losing blood and she looks like she might pass out.

"Anson we have to get her to the hospital," I beg him.

"No fucking way you know they have to report gunshots," Anson replies putting Maya in the bathtub.

"She's bleeding, she was shot, she needs to go to the hospital. If she bleeds to death the cops will come anyway," I point out. My voice is strained with agony and fear.

"Shut up," Anson growls backhanding me across the face. The force is so great it knocks me off my feet and I hit the back of my head on the sink. Everything gets fuzzy and then goes black.

"Clare?" Maya's weak voice calls to me as my eyes begin to open.

Things continue to be a bit blurry when I open my eyes but I know I'm in the washroom still. I start to sit up and look at Maya, she's in the bathtub and she's been handcuffed to the spout. She can wriggle the handcuff but it won't get over the end where the spout turns down and the pull is to divert the water to the shower. Even if she could get her handcuff off by the look of her leg I doubt she could even walk so I have no idea why they bothered.

"M…mmm," I begin to say her name and then grown as I sit up. My head is pounding and I feel instantly nauseas. I know I'm going to throw up and try to move to the toilet but find that I'm also handcuffed, one of my hands has been handcuffed to the handle on the vanity door. The door opens when I move but I can't get very far, before I vomit on the floor I turn and vomit in the sink. I wipe my mouth and rinse it out before sinking down and looking at Maya. "Where are they?" I question.

"Asleep I think, you've been out for at least two hours, I even fell asleep for a bit but it's not daylight yet. At least I don't think but it still looks pretty dark under the door," Maya says her voice is pretty weak and I try to look at her leg. "It hurt a lot but Anson poured alcohol on it to keep it from getting infected, he bandaged it and gave me some pills to swallow. Pain pills I think because I barely feel anything right now."

I know that's not good and they probably gave her something they shouldn't have. I'm also fairly certain that the she needs a hospital, and pretty sure I do as well. Given the bump on my head and the fact that I already feel like throwing up again I think I have a concussion.

"What about Vince and Katie?" I ask standing up before promptly throwing up in the sink again.

"I haven't seen or heard from either one," Maya tells me while I'm rinsing my mouth and then I drop down again.

I'm worried about going to sleep so I lean against the vanity and look at Maya. She looks high and not in pain which is good for the moment but I wonder how long Anson is going to keep us in the washroom.

"We need to get out of here," I comment more to myself in an attempt to talk and keep myself awake.

"Can you get loose?" Maya asks.

"No but I meant out of this house. We need to get out of here for good. Tiny is dead, he's all the family Vince had and now Vince has no limits. He took it out on Katie, I don't think he cares any more. He'll probably continue beating Katie but I think as long as he keeps her drugged she might not care. Not until she sobers up and takes it out on you that he took it out on her. Anson still has some limits but who know what could make him snap and I'm already beginning to see Darcy unravel and test the limits of what she can put us through. We have to find a way to get out of here. School on Monday, you probably won't go but I will and I'll tell Simpson or someone. I'll make sure they send everyone and get you out. It will work Maya we'll get out of here, we have to," I affirm. Maya doesn't say anything and I look at her but she's asleep again.

Sleep might be dangerous for me if I really do have a concussion but sleep for her is a good thing, it will help her heal. Still afraid that sleep will be dangerous I try to keep myself awake the only way I can think of. First I list out loud every book I've ever read with the author and main characters. After that I list every poem I've read or had read to me. By the time I'm done listing the periodic table I'm very tired, feeling weak and nauseas again and my eyes keep closing. Just as I'm about to fall asleep the washroom door opens and Anson comes in.

"Guess you're both still alive," Anson comments.

"We might not be for long," I reply sitting up some more.

"If you die then there will be a lot of questions and cops and other things," Anson says looking at Maya's bandage. "I'll get one of the boys to change her bandage. I'm going out for a bit," he tells me after making sure that Maya's breathing.

"We need to eat," I remind him.

"I'll bring back breakfast," Anson shrugs before leaving the washroom.

He closes the door and I lean against the cabinet again, my eyes starting to close. I nearly drift to sleep before the door opens and one of the guys comes in. He looks at me before going over to Maya and getting her bandage off. They had to take her jeans off before to get the wound bandaged she still has panties on at least but they left her jeans off. He takes off Maya's bandage and puts more alcohol on it and Maya wakes up screaming because of the sting of the alcohol. The guy only laughs and puts some gauze pads on either side of her leg and wraps them with gauze bandages.

"It hurts," Maya cries.

"I'll distract you," he grins moving her panties aside and Maya screams again as he starts to touch her.

"Leave her alone you bastard," I hiss kicking him as hard as I can. He falls into the tub a little before getting up and turning his sights on me.

"Fine then I'll use you to amuse me," he smiles and kind of pounces grabbing my other wrist and slamming it into the vanity.

He forces a kiss on me, forcing my head back into the vanity, hitting the bump and I feel like throwing up again. He breaks the kiss but keeps hold of my other wrist and has my legs spread. I was already wearing a skirt because of the welts and my panties were already off so Maya could get the glass out. Maya looks away as he begins to rape me, it's brutal but it's fast. He leaves when he's done and I can barely stand up to vomit in the sink once again. I slouch down and start to cry, but we both stop when the door opens and Anson comes in.

"Here breakfast," Anson says handing me a bag with donuts and a cup of coffee. "Maya eat," he tells her handing her another cup of coffee and a bag with donuts.

"It hurts too much," Maya complains.

Anson leaves the room and comes back with some pills he gives to Maya and she swallows them. I eat one donut slowly, and once the pills take effect Maya eats everything Anson brought her. For the rest of the day no one comes in the washroom. I hear Darcy get up, hear people going up and down the stairs. Probably worse I hear Darcy and Anson fucking in their room in the afternoon. I hear Vince yelling, and Katie getting hit again but she never comes in so she's either high or Vince beat her really bad. After the apathy Katie has shown to us I just can't find sympathy for Katie getting hit. Perhaps if she'd realized even a small bit of what we'd been through after her beating and tried to help or apologized I could have. However, she's done none of these, in fact only blamed Maya for it and so when I hear her getting hit I just feel like she's getting what she deserves.

Maya spends most of the day going in and out of sleep. I spend most of the day trying to stay awake but eventually exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep. I don't know how long I sleep, it must be several hours though because I wake up sometime the next morning, I only know because I can see the daylight under the door. I sit up but I feel terrible, my head is pounding and throbbing and shoots with pain. I feel woozy and nauseas and my vision is blurry, I'm alive but given how I feel, and that I don't know what's still in store for us, part of me wishes I wasn't. I can hardly move but I'm determined to go to school today and get us out of here. I sit up and then almost vomit, I put my head down and move a little more slowly.

"Maya," I call looking over and hoping she's still alive.

"Ugh what time is it? Ow my leg," she cries reaching for her leg with the hand that isn't handcuffed.

"Anson," I call but it's weak. "AN…" I begin to scream with all the strength and breath I have but even with that little bit of screaming I feel like throwing up again. I can't yell for Anson so I grab the hairbrush from the counter and start hitting it against the pipe I'm handcuffed to so that it makes noise. The noise is pounding in my head but it works and the door opens.

"For fuck sake what?" Darcy barks when she opens the door. She looks like she's coming down from a high, holding her head with bags under her eyes.

"I need to go to school and Maya needs more pain meds and her bandage probably needs to be changed," I tell Darcy.

"It's already noon you're not going to school, Anson called in," Darcy says and looks at Maya. "I still think it would just be easier to let you two die," Darcy remarks before leaving the washroom again.

I'd like to think my sister didn't mean it but she's not my sister anymore. My sister has been eaten away by sorrow, bitterness, anger and so very many drugs. Every time she thought about our parents death, every time she resented staying here to take care of me, every time she got high it ate a little piece of her and now my sister is gone, replaced with an empty, apathetic, sadist.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Maya cries.

"No we won't we'll get out of here, somehow. Anson can't call the school forever. Cam and Mike, Adam and Tris and Owen, they'll worry that they haven't heard from us. Fitz, Meghan and the music store will wonder why we haven't been to work and people will come looking for us. They can't hide us away forever," I try to assure Maya.

She nods and then closes her eyes again. I close my eyes too, I don't fall asleep just close my eyes and lean back. It occurs to me that we haven't had any water, just coffee. I stand slowly and grab the cup by the sink I use to rinse my mouth after brushing my teeth. I fill it with water from the sink and drink two cups full before sitting down again.

"Maya, Maya," I call to her and she looks at me.

"Turn on the bath and drink some water, you need some water," I assert.

She starts to move but screams in pain when her leg moves even a little. At least her scream of pain brings someone else in, unfortunately it's Vince. It looks like he's been on an alcohol binge for the last 24 hours.

"She's fucking loud," Vince snarls holding his head.

"Because your psycho girlfriend shot her. She needs some water and some more pain meds. We haven't eaten since yesterday and her bandage needs to be changed," I tell him with as much strength and assertiveness as I can muster in my voice.

Vince looks at her and leaves the room but he leaves the door open. He returns after a few seconds with some pills and a water bottle he gives to Maya.

"I'm not changing her bandage but I'll get you some food. It's bad if you die and after this I'm going to start charging for your services," Vince informs us and then leaves the washroom.

So if we actually survive the next few days we'll be prostituted to more than them and the few friends they trade us to for drugs. I'm also sure that we'll have more restrictions, be forced to quit our jobs. Thinking about all of this becomes too much and I go unconscious again, passing out into a peaceful sort of sleep and a dream of being in Mike's arms. I wake up to the smell of food which only makes me even more nauseas. I open my eyes and see Maya eating a sandwich. There's a bag next to me too with a couple bottles of water, I drink some of the water but I feel too nauseas to eat. Maya looks happier she must be high on whatever Vince gave her.

"Vince left you some food," Maya tells me in a cheery voice she's definitely high but at this point that's better than reality.

"Not hungry," I reply.

After a few more sips of water I fall asleep again. Or maybe I pass out, I'm not really sure, but either way my mind shuts off so I don't have to face reality. I wake up sometime later and find Anson in the washroom eating my sandwich.

"It would have gone bad," he tells me.

"I'm not hungry anyway, I feel too sick. What time is it? What day?" I question trying to sit up and getting dizzy so I slump down again.

"Monday night," Anson informs me.

"I need to go to school tomorrow, people will be worried," I comment hoping to scare him into letting me go to school in the morning so we can get away from here.

"I called the school and told them you and Maya had the flu. They're not expecting you all week. Darcy called The Dot and the music store and told them the same so no one is expecting you at work. And I've been texting from your phones with your little boyfriends and your friends who all think you're sick so no one is worried," Anson enlightens me and I feel all the hope I had draining away. We have a week before people will start to worry and all kinds of things could happen to us in a week.

I look over at Maya, I haven't heard her at all and even though Anson says it will cause problems if we die it doesn't mean he won't let it happen. She's slumped over with her eyes closed and it looks like she's bled through her bandage.

"She's asleep, fell asleep about an hour ago," he remarks finishing the sandwich.

"She's bleeding through her bandage."

"KYLE," Anson yells and the boy who changed her bandage before and then raped me comes in the washroom. "Change Maya's bandage," Anson commands as he gets up to leave the washroom.

"Why do I always have to do it, why not uncuff Clare and make her do it," Kyle complains.

"Because I fucking said so. When you're done with Maya you can do whatever you want to Clare," Anson tells him and leaves the washroom closing the door behind him.

Kyle grins, I feel bile rising in my throat and force myself to stand so I can vomit in the sink. I slump down and Kyle changes the bandage on Maya's leg but doesn't clean it this time. And when he's done with that he comes over and lifts me up, turning me around roughly and it twists my shoulder with my wrist still handcuffed. He lifts my skirt and starts his assault, thrusting hard and I can feel the handcuff cutting into my wrist. Just like last time he's brutal but fast, he leaves when he's done and I fall to the floor, ashamed, in pain and feeling ill. I throw up on the floor and pass out again.

I wake up some time later to someone talking angrily. Weak and woozy I almost think I'm dreaming but I force my eyes open and look over to the noise. Katie is in the bathtub sitting on Maya and hitting her repeatedly as she rants about it being Maya's fault that Vince doesn't love her and keeps hitting her.

"Katie stop," I say as loud and forceful as I can. She doesn't stop and Maya is groaning in pain. I'm sure someone else hears Maya but no one is coming in. So I say the only thing I can think of that might get her to stop before she kills Maya. "Vince loves me, he was only using you he loves me," I tell her and she stops and glares at me now.

Katie gets out of the bathtub and comes over to me, "You're lying Vince doesn't love you."

"He was making love to me before you ever came and he gets angry when any other guy gets near me. He loves me," I assert. It's all lies I don't think Vince loves anyone except maybe he loved Tiny. My lies got her to stop beating on Maya though.

Katie glares at me stepping a bit closer with her fist clenched ready to hit me but I raise my leg and kick her first. I get her in the knee, she falls back against the door, and she screams which finally brings other people.

"Fuck I'm trying to sleep," Vince grumbles stumbling out in his boxers.

"She was beating Maya she would have killed her," I tell him.

"I want her gone, if she's gone you'll love me again, be nice to me again," Katie says standing up.

"Stupid bitch," Vince says before punching Katie in the face, "you never meant anything to me."

Katie makes a crazed scream and then Vince yells at her to shut up before he pushes her into the door frame violently. Katie drops unconscious while Anson and Darcy come out of their room, both totally naked.

"What the hell is going on we're trying to sleep," Anson yawns.

"Katie lost her fucking mind and I shut her up," Vince replies before going back to his room.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let them live here," Anson remarks before they go back to bed.

If I don't get us out of here now I'm fairly certain we'll never leave. Katie's likely to go nuts and kill Maya as soon as she wakes up. If not Katie Maya could bleed to death or get an infection they've barely treated her bullet wound. My head is pounding and my arm hurts, my writs bleeding after getting cut by the handcuff, I feel like I could throw up at any minute but I have to get out of here or we're going to die.

I try pulling the vanity door from it's hinges but I'm not strong enough. Even if I could twist my body around to kick it off it would make too much noise. So there's only one choice. I press my mouth into my arm to muffle my screams and make my hand as small as I can as I attempt to pull it out of the cuff. It's extremely painful, I feel like my thumb is being crushed and the skin scraped off. I manage to get it out but I think I broke something, it doesn't help the fact that I feel like throwing up.

I stand up on shaky legs, I'm weak, my heart is pounding like my head as the adrenaline begins to course through me. Fear of being caught and determination to get out of here and survive boost me with enough adrenaline that I no longer feel the pain at least. I tiptoe down the stairs and quietly leave through the front door closing it again and then I run.

My head hurts, my vision is blurry again, if I stop running I'm going to vomit but I have no intentions of stopping, not now. I run as fast and as hard as I can, fueled by adrenaline and breathe a sigh of relief when I see the Torres house come into view. I run to the basement door and pound on it, the adrenaline is beginning to leave me and I turn my head to throw up but keep pounding on the door. I'm shaking and weak, so nauseas, my head pounding, I think I might pass out before someone finds me and then Maya will die. And then a light comes on and I know someone heard me.

 **(DALLAS)**

In the middle of a beautiful dream about Clare I'm woken by the sounds of pounding. At first I think it's a car driving by with the radio too high and the bass all the way up. It sometimes happens and wakes me up for a few minutes because it shakes the sliding glass doors. But then I realize someone is banging on the sliding glass door and I sit up. I highly doubt a burglar is that stupid and I think it's probably one of the team who got drunk and came here instead of their billet house. I get up and go to the door ready to scold whoever it is for being so loud, only when I turn on the light it's not a teammate but Clare. She's pale, she has no jacket or shoes just a skirt and a top in the freezing cold. I fumble with the lock because I'm in such a panic to get her inside but I get it unlocked and throw open the door bringing her into the house. She collapses in my arms, she's shivering and looks ill and weak, her legs are bruised, and blue from the cold, and her wrist is cut almost all the way around, her hand looks twisted possibly broken!

"Save Maya," she pleads in a weak voice before she goes limp!

" **ADAM DREW AUDRA OMAR** ," I scream as loud as I can moving Clare in my arms to make sure that she has a pulse. My heart is racing, saltwater wells in my eyes as I look at Clare. She looks dead! I put my lips on her jugular and find a pulse, weak but it's there at least she's alive. I let out a small sigh of relief as the entire Torres family comes rushing down the stairs, Drew leads the pack wielding a baseball bat. He's the first one over to me and sets the bat down when he sees Clare in my arms.

"Clare," Drew gasps when he sees her.

"Clare?" Adam squeaks in a frightened voice coming over with his parents.

"What on earth happened to her?" Audra questions with a voice of both horror and pity.

"Drew call 911 and get an ambulance, Adam get the comforter from Dallas' bed and get it around her she's freezing," Omar commands taking charge. I hear Drew get the house phone and dial 911 and I remember what Clare said to me.

"They're being abused at home," I say looking up at Omar, "she and Maya. Clare was pounding on the door and when I got her in she told me to save Maya. Maya is still in danger, if Clare ran over here like this it must be bad. The cops need to go over there now, invade the house."

"I'll go wake up James Turner, have him meet me at the station. Given Clare's condition and her plea we should be able to convince them. If not I'll call in a few favors," Omar says going upstairs to get dressed and get his cell phone I assume. Adam has the blanket from my bed and wraps it around Clare, her feet are blue and Adam starts rubbing them attempting to get circulation back.

"An ambulance is coming. Is that vomit, did she throw up?" Drew asks pointing outside and we all see it. Drew kneels by her head and gently begins feeling around. "Shit," he exclaims before putting the phone back to his ear, "I feel a large bump I think she has a concussion and she's unconscious."

While Drew is listening to the 911 operator I feel Clare's head and find a large bump and what feels like dried blood. Now I feel like I might throw up, if she looks like this and ran through the snow in bare feet, a skirt and no jacket how bad must Maya be for Clare to have risked her own life.

I can hear sirens approaching and I hold Clare close to me. The tears I've been holding back break free and run down my cheeks. I've been texting with her since yesterday, she said she was sick but after what happened Saturday nightI should have known she wasn't sick. I should have gone over there and demanded to see her, her and Maya both.

"I'm meeting James and Deputy Commissioner Corbett at the station," Omar tells us as the EMTs run in and take Clare from my arms. "They're keeping officers away from our house for now. I'll try to convince them into a tactical police raid on Clare's house. I'm heading down there now the rest of you should go to the hospital with Clare," he tells us.

"Come on boys let's get dressed and we'll go down to the hospital," Audra says while the EMTs take Clare out on a gurney with oxygen on. Omar follows them out to go to the police station.

"We'll be there at the hospital for her," Drew tells me helping me up and putting a hand on his brother's back to get him to the stairs.

"I'll be ready in a minute," I reply with a nod and run to my room. I pull on a shirt, my Ice Hounds jacket, jeans, socks and shoes, grab my wallet and my phone and meet everyone at the front door running out to Audra's car. Drew sits up front and I ride in back with Adam, the brothers pulled on sweats and jackets. Even Audra who never leaves the house without being totally put together just pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. She put on tennis shoes she generally only wears to exercise and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have listened to her texts saying she was sick, I should have gone over there, demanded to see her," I say in a guilty tone as Audra drives us to the hospital.

"She's been texting me too since Sunday morning and so was Maya, saying they had the flu and probably wouldn't be in all week. Assuring me that they were okay, mostly sleeping and that Anson and Vince were staying away because they were sick," Adam speaks up.

"This isn't your fault, any of you. Right now, let's just get to the hospital and be there for Clare. Omar will call when he has news. You boys will probably need to talk to the cops when they come," Audra says.

I still feel like we should've known, I should've known and gone to their house. I figured it out, I saw the marks on Clare's neck. Owen told me he'd taped up broken ribs for her. Then Anson picked her up Saturday night and threatened me with a gun to get her, and still I didn't do anything when she sent me a text Sunday morning that she was sick. I called the cops Saturday night when Anson took her at gunpoint, asked them to go over there and they told me there was nothing. The cops said it was a family matter and there was no gun and I'd mistaken a phone for a gun and they has spoken to Clare who confirmed it was a phone.

My guilt-ridden mind is temporarily silenced when we park at the hospital. I want to run in to be with Clare but the parking lot is covered in ice and snow so I walk with the Torres family.

"A girl was brought in by ambulance, Clare Edwards," Audra says to the nurse at the ER reception desk.

The nurse types on the keyboard a bit and then looks up at us, "She's being examined. Take a seat and a doctor will be out to speak to you."

It's about 3am so the ER and it's waiting room are pretty empty. No patients waiting just a couple in their 40s and a few girls that look like they're in college. The four of us sit down together, Drew next to his mom, Adam next to Drew and I sit on the other side of Adam and we wait.

"We should have gotten them out sooner," I say quietly after sitting there a while in silence.

"We couldn't Dallas, we didn't have any proof. You and Owen even spoke to Officer Turner about it. Owen, Bianca and Fitz who's been in the same kind of situation all said it was hard to leave it or get enough proof to get them out permanently. Even if we'd managed to get them out temporarily they would have gone to a foster home or a group home and they could have gone back. Clare said herself that she called the cops once but when they didn't find anything it only made things at home worse. We had a plan, we were going to compile enough evidence to get them out for good, we just didn't do it in time," Drew reminds me although at the end I hear his tone fill with guilt as well.

"It sounds to me like you all were doing what you could. You can't focus on could haves or should haves focus on what can be done now. Clare is out and she most definitely will not be going back. Omar and James Turner will get Maya out too and we'll make sure they never return to that house. All of you will need to be strong for the both of them while they heal and come to terms with what they've been through," Audra advises all of us.

I nod because I know she's right but it doesn't take away the guilt. The longer we wait the more I have trouble sitting still and my leg begins to bounce anxiously.

"You're here for Clare Edwards?" A doctor asks coming over to us and we all stand up ready to go back to her. "Please sit down again," he says motioning for us to sit down and he sits across from us. "She's in x-ray and we have some other tests to run still. The bump on her head is at least 24 hours old, the EMTs said she threw up so it's likely that she has a concussion. We may have to do an MRI to check for bleeding or swelling on the brain but will stick with the x-ray for now. She has quite a lot of bruising and many cuts on her legs and buttocks, there's also clear signs of multiple sexual assaults," the doctor says and we all turn green. "We'll know the full damage to her wrist and hand after the x-rays but she appears to have freed herself from a handcuff and with the sexual assault the cops will need to be notified."

"They have been, my husband is down there now," Audra informs the doctor but I barely hear her I'm too caught up at the vision in my head.

In my mind I see Clare being taken by Anson that night and handcuffed to the bed all this time. Raped repeatedly and the cuts on her legs and butt probably from a whip.

"Good you're a step ahead of us then. We'll treat her for exposure and minor frostbite and we'll give her a course of anti-biotics but we'll know more when we have all the tests back. As soon as we know nothing is life threatening and she's settled in a room we'll let you see her," the doctor says.

"Thanks Doctor," Audra replies and the doctor walks away again. I can't sit anymore and I jump up.

"Be back," I say quietly as I go outside. Unable to hold the bile down any longer I vomit at the side of the building and then walk to the opposite side to lean against the wall.

"She's here and getting treated, the doctors will take care of her," Drew assures me following me outside.

"Handcuffed, raped…" I breathe out as I start to cry again, "we suspected but we didn't…she…" I stumble over my words while guilty and enraged tears crawl down my face.

"They never admitted to us that they had been raped we just suspected due to their behavior. If you think about it you'll make yourself sick again and what's Clare going to feel if she sees you and you're blubbering like this?" Drew asks putting a hand on my back.

I know he's right, thinking about it is going to make me ill, wondering is going to make it worse and Clare needs me to be strong right now. I take a deep breath and nod and we start to go back inside just as Audra comes out on her phone.

"Dad called," Adam tells us when we sit down again. A few minutes later Audra returns and sits down with us again.

"Omar and Officer Turner were able to convince them to do a tactical raid on the house tonight. They're organizing it right now and will be leaving within a half an hour to raid the house. He did tell them about Maya, showed them a picture so they know what she looks like and alerted them that medical would probably be needed. Omar is on his way down," Audra informs us.

"Good hopefully they get Maya out in time and arrest everyone else in that house," Adam comments and I nod in agreement.

Nothing to do now but wait. Wait to hear about Maya, wait for the doctor to tell us about Clare and let us see her. I hate waiting…

 **It's not as terrible as a cliffhanger as last chapter. Update soon from pretty much here and also probably still in Dallas pov where we find out the fates of at least Maya and Clare and maybe some others from the house.**


	14. Pushing through the Darkness

**Be sure to check out all 140 Stories on the 200 Stories Gallery, on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest Reviewer Mary re: your Star Wars request. Please see my profile page for a response and if you would like to discuss and possibly make this happen please create an account so we can PM.**

 **Ch. 14 Pushing through the Darkness Still Another Mile**

 **(DALLAS)**

"Dad," Drew speaks and I look up as Omar comes over and sits next to Audra.

"They'll call me when the raid is done. Any new information on Clare?" Omar questions.

"No they're still running tests," Audra replies.

Omar sits back in his chair and we wait in silence again until Omar's phone rings some time later, it felt like minutes and hours that we sat there waiting. He stands up and walks outside to answer returning a couple minutes later.

"That was James Turner, Maya is in an ambulance on the way here. She's alive but very weak. She's been shot and severely beaten. He said they found her handcuffed to the bathtub and a pair of bloody handcuffs on the vanity it looks like Clare escaped from. They also found weapons and drugs in the house, enough to hold everyone in the house in lockup, for a while anyway. James is going home and said he'd be here in a little bit, he wants Dave to hear it from him," Omar informs us. I let out a small sigh of relief knowing that at least everyone in that house will be arrested and that Clare and Maya are both safe, and alive, they made it this far and I know they're strong enough to survive.

"We should call people, Owen, Cam and Mick, Alli and Jenna," Adam speaks up.

"Fitz too," I remark.

"Yeah and Bianca, I'll call Owen and Bianca," Drew says.

"I'll call Fitz, and Cam and Mick," I comment.

"I'll call Jenna," Adam nods.

We all get up and walk outside to make our phone calls. I get out my phone and look through the contacts marked team clicking on Cam's name. It rings a few times, it's still very early in the morning and everyone is probably still asleep but they're going to want to know and get here to see Clare and Maya we know they will.

"Captain?" Cam's groggy and tired voice answers the phone. "Am I missing an early practice? A really early practice?"

"No Cam, wake up Mick. You two, and Justin too, should get down to the hospital. Clare and Maya are in the hospital."

"What?" Cam gasps and I hear him move the phone from his mouth. "Mick wake up, wake up we need to go," Cam says to his brother. "What the hell happened?" Cam asks putting the phone back to his mouth as I hear Mick's tired voice in the background.

"We'll explain when you get here, Drew is calling Owen and Bianca, I'm going to call Fitz, and Adam is calling Jenna. I'm sure they'll be coming too."

"We're coming," Cam says and hangs up.

"Jenna's coming, she's calling Alli and they'll both come," Adam tells me when he gets off the phone.

"Owen's coming, he's bringing Tris," Drew tells us hanging up the phone.

Adam doesn't have anyone else to call, we don't think it's necessary to wake any of their other friends so early. I call Fitz and he's actually awake because he's opening this morning. He says he'll try to get someone to cover his shift and he'll come as soon as he can. He asks me to keep him informed until he can get here and I tell him I will. Drew tells us that Bianca is on her way when he hangs up. We tuck our phones back in our pockets as we walk back inside. Just as we sit down the doctor comes back.

"We got most of the test results back, aside from a concussion and other head trauma our biggest concern right now is her hand and wrist. She did some major damage to the muscle around the thumb that allows the thumb to move, she ripped open the band of connective tissue at the wrist. Severed her radial nerve, shattered her scaphoid and lunate bones, fractured her radius bone and well pretty much every bone from her thumb to her middle finger is shattered or fractured. Every muscle, nerve and tendon in that area is torn or damaged. I've called in an orthopedic surgeon that specializes in hands, he'll be here in thirty minutes. Clare will definitely need surgery, who's the legal guardian?"

"Her legal guardian is the reason she's here!" I growl.

"I'll make some phone calls, my wife and I will take emergency guardianship of both Clare and Maya," Omar tells the doctor.

Omar and Audra stand up to walk out and make a phone call but we hear sirens approaching and then we see Maya being rushed in on a gurney. The doctor runs over to the EMTs they rush her past us but we get a glimpse of her face; swollen, bloody and bruised. It's a sickening, stomach churning sight. All the feelings of worry, hurt and most of all guilt that I felt when Clare first collapsed in my arms comes rushing back at the sight of Maya and all I can think about is what I should have done.

"We'll be back in a moment," Omar tells us once Maya is rushed back to be examined.

I get out my phone to call Fitz, I tell him that Maya is at the hospital and what the doctor said about Clare's hand. Fitz tells us he got someone to cover the rest of his shift but they won't be there until eight, he tells me Meghan wants to come too and I tell him good, the more people here that care about Maya and Clare the better. I watch the clock above the nurse's station, the seconds ticking slowly, minutes drag by as we wait for the others to arrive and word on Maya. Cam and the others all arrive at nearly the same time. Bianca runs in and kisses Drew before hugging me and Adam. Owen rushes in with Tris, they see the looks on our faces and Owen hugs me. Cam, Mick and Justin run in just a few seconds after them. Justin hugs Tris, Mick pats Adam's shoulder and Cam looks at me with sad and nervous but hopeful eyes. Before I can tell them anything Jenna, Alli and Dave all rush in, Dave is followed by his dad.

"What the hell happened?" Owen demands.

"I was woken by pounding on the door, it was Clare. She was barely dressed, she told me to save Maya and collapsed in my arms. So I woke everyone else up by yelling. Drew saw that she had thrown up and we started worrying about a concussion, she was so cold and limp," I tell them and have to stop to clear my throat. "Her hand and wrist were bleeding and twisted," I stop again but Drew takes over.

"We called for an ambulance and told our parents about the abuse we knew about. We convinced Dad to go to the police station and demand a raid on the house tonight to get Maya out. He went down with Officer Turner while we followed Clare's ambulance here. They did raid the house, Maya was just brought in by ambulance," Drew informs everyone.

"Maya did not look good, she's been shot in the leg and severely beaten. She was handcuffed to the bathtub, and we saw another set of handcuffs on the vanity with blood on them where Clare escaped. We also found weapons and drugs in the house, enough to arrest everyone in the house, at least for a while but they will be held until all charges are filed," Officer Turner enlightens everyone.

"Mom and Dad are working on getting emergency guardianship of Clare and Maya," Adam says.

Everyone sits down as we wait for some kind of news. Audra and Omar return first and Omar says they've been granted emergency guardianship and as soon as they hear about Clare and Maya, and the courthouse opens, they will leave to pick up the paperwork. We sit there in anxious, nervous silence for a while longer before the doctor finally comes over.

"Judge Markham called to tell us Audra and Omar Torres have been granted emergency guardianship of both Clare Edwards and Maya Matlin."

"That's us," Audra speaks up.

"Dr. Tyler is about five minutes away and once he looks at Clare's hand he'll be out to talk to you. We are getting some other tests on Maya but I've had a look at her leg. The bullet went lodged in her femur bone, but she was lucky it could have been much worse. Our biggest concern right now is that there are signs of infection, but the damage could have been a lot worse it's pretty minimal. It tore through the muscle and fractured her femur where it lodged but there seems to be minimal nerve and muscle damage, her bone will need some screws and possibly a steel plate where the bullet lodged. However, the wound is at least 48 hours old and the wound has begun to heal around the bullet so it will require some delicate surgery. We need you to sign the paperwork but she's too weak to be taken to surgery right now. We need to bring her vitals up first, she's being prepped in a room and you will be able to see her for a few minutes once we have her stabilized."

Omar nods and the doctor takes them to the nurse's station to sign some paperwork. The rest of us sit and wait again, waiting for news on Clare or Maya. The first one to break the silence is Cam.

"Shot? She was shot? We knew they weren't sick. We should have gone over there, or done something," he says. His voice breaks a couple of times as tears come to his eyes and Mick puts his arm around his brother.

"We all should have. The doctor told us there was evidence of multiple sexual assaults on Clare, and Maya probably has the same. We had our suspicions but knowing…" my sentence trails off as I become choked with guilt. It doesn't matter though because Omar and Audra return and another doctor comes out.

"Omar and Audra Torres?" The doctor asks.

"That's us," Audra speaks up.

"I'm Dr. Adam Tyler, the orthopedic surgeon. Clare's hand and wrist are severely damaged and she requires immediate surgery. It will be a very long and delicate surgery but I have to warn you that due to the probable concussion with the anesthesia there is a risk that she won't wake up. However we don't do the surgery now she will lose part if not all of her hand due to the internal damage."

"Do whatever you need to do," Omar tells him.

"I will do all that I can but she may not regain much use of that hand. Because of the way she pulled her hand through the handcuff her muscles, nerves and tendons are torn to shreds in some cases, worse damage than I've seen in amputations done with axes and chainsaws because those tend to be fairly clean cuts. I promise you that I will do all that I can to save her hand and give her as much use of it as possible. She's being prepped for the surgery, you'll need to sign the paperwork, the surgery might take as long as twelve hours or more. A nurse or one of the interns will keep you updated."

"Thanks Doctor," Audra nods as she and Omar get up to sign more paperwork.

Before we even sit down again a nurse comes over to tell us that we can go back and see Maya for a few minutes. Because there are so many of us she asks that only three or four of us go back at one time.

"Cam you should go first," I speak up.

"I'll go with you," Mick says putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Us too," Justin comments as he and Tris stand up.

"It's after dawn now I think Archie Simpson is awake. I'll give him a call, he needs to know what's going on. There were a couple news vans at the house this morning, we kept them back but word will spread. Maya and Clare will be out of school for a while and he needs to know that Audra and Omar have been made the emergency guardians," Officer Turner tells us.

"When Campbell and the others come back from Maya's room Omar and I will go back to see her for a few minutes. Then we'll leave to pick up the signed guardianship paperwork in case anyone tries to question it or fight it," Audra says.

"Fitz and Meghan should be here soon I don't think I need to call him again," I remark looking at the time.

"Should we call K.C. or Tori and Zig?" Adam questions.

"Yeah probably, I'll call K.C.," Dave says.

Tris, Justin, Mick and Cam come back and all have tears on their face, Justin and Tris are both crying. Tris goes outside for some air, Justin goes with him and they say that they'll call Tori and Zig.

"We'll go and see Maya for a few minutes," Audra comments.

"I'll go with you," Adam nods.

"Yeah me too," I speak slowly as I stand up.

Adam and I follow his parents back to Maya's room. It's very dark, a heart monitor and an IV with four hanging bags is hooked up to her, she has an IV line in each arm. From the doorway of the room it looks like an overdramatic scene in a Soap Opera but when you take a couple steps into the room and her face becomes visible it's a sickening sight. Her face is so swollen and bruised it doesn't look like Maya at all. She doesn't even look human. While her face is black and blue, bruised beyond belief, the rest of her skin is ghostly pale and sort of greyish. Just looking at her I want to throw up but I stop myself. Adam won't even come in the room all the way. Audra gasps when she gets the full sight of Maya. Audra gently caresses Maya's arm before turning into Omar with tears in her eyes. We go back to the waiting room after that, unable to stay in the room any longer.

"We're going to the courthouse," Omar tells everyone when we come out to the waiting room again.

Adam and I sit down, in our seats while Owen, Drew, Bianca and Dave go back to see Maya. Just as Audra and Omar leave Fitz and Meghan come in. I tell them everything we know up to this moment and when Owen and the others come back from seeing Maya they go to see her. They take a while to come back but we find out that they went to the hospital chapel to prey

The day seems to last forever, Simpson and Connor come to the hospital for a short time before school. Officer Turner makes Dave go to school but the rest of us stay, Audra and Omar, Owen and Tristan's parents, and the Saunders parents know that some things are more important than school. Cam's mom comes by in the morning to bring us breakfast. A little after eleven they decide Maya's stable enough for surgery and they take her to the OR.

Maya's surgery is over in a couple of hours, they remove the bullet, put some screws and steel plate in her leg where it broke her bone and sew her up but she's still very weak. The doctor says that they'll keep her in a medically induced coma for a few days to heal and hopefully raise her vitals some more. They are especially worried about infection and they have her on a lot of antibiotics. She will also have a cast and crutches for at least a month once she wakes up and is stable enough to leave the hospital. When Maya is settled back in her room some of us go in to see her again, she looks the same though and she doesn't even know we're in the room. After school Zig, Tori and K.C. come by and Dave, Connor and Principal Simpson come back. They all go back to look at Maya but only Cam, Tris, Justin, Tori, Zig and Owen stay in the room.

Clare's surgery takes fourteen hours. A nurse or intern would come every hour or so to tell us she was stable and the surgery was going well but it was a very delicate surgery. The surgeon basically has to rebuild the inner part of her hand, the muscles, tendons, nerves and some of her bones are beyond repair, some are replaced and other bones are held together with screws and wire. It seems like we've been waiting an eternity but finally the surgeon comes out to talk with us.

"As I said before the damage was severe. I did what I could but I wasn't able to repair all the damage and she will never regain full use of that hand. It will need to stay in the brace and wrapped until the stiches heal and then she'll need to begin physical therapy to regain any use of the hand. She's being moved to post-op and you can go see her soon. Someone will let you know when she's ready. As I said before with the concussion and the anesthesia there is a risk that she won't wake up but she's strong and even after all she's been through she was strong and stable for the entire surgery, I believe she will wake up but I had to warn you. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on Clare and she's in good hands here."

"Thank you Dr. Tyler," Omar says standing up to shake his hand.

"I'll go tell Owen and the others that we can see Clare soon," Bianca tells us as she stands up.

I lean forward with my head in my hands, silently praying that Clare does wake up. She made it this far, through all of this she has to wake up I know she's strong enough.

 **(CLARE)**

My eyes shoot open as I become suddenly aware of the world around me. The strong smell of disinfectant, the beeping of monitors, I know I'm in the hospital. I'm not dead I know that but what about Maya?

"Maya?!," I gasp trying to sit up but a strong hand on my shoulder pushes me back to the bed.

"She's okay, she's in another room and she's alive," Mike tells me in a soft soothing voice. I look over, my eyes focusing on him, I didn't even know he was in the room but he was sitting next to my bed. My first thought when I see him sit to wonder why he's not holding my hand.

"I want to see her. She was shot and weak, and Katie was beating her," I tell Mike as tears crowd my eyes.

"We know Clare. You'll see her but not yet. You had to have surgery too and you're not strong enough yet. Maya's okay, she had surgery to take the bullet out. She's weak still and she was beat up real bad but she's alive, you both are because you escaped. If you hadn't been so brave you would probably both be dead."

"Katie had no limits anymore, she blamed everything on Maya and I knew that she would just kill Maya. Darcy was losing whatever limits she had left and Vince didn't seem to care at all since his brother was shot," I tell Mike and the tears I was trying to hold back began to overflow.

Mike caresses my cheeks softly and wipes the tears from my eyes. He kisses my forehead gently. I reach my hand out to take his hand but feel a painful tug on my hand when I do. I try to lift my other hand it won't move.

"You damaged your right hand when you escaped from the handcuff. Doc said you tore it all to shreds. It took fourteen hours of surgery for him to get it back together. You can't use it though not for a while. You've got a couple of IVs in this hand or I would be holding it. Everyone else is asleep, Adam is in here with us, Cam and Tris are with Maya in her room. Some people are asleep in the waiting room, some went home to get some rest but we've all been real worried about both of you. Audra and Omar got emergency guardianship of both you and Maya so your sisters and their boyfriends can't get to either of you."

"I want to see Maya, please Mike. I need to see her, I ran from that house to make sure we had a chance to be safe. I need to know that she's safe," I plead.

"Alright I'll go find the doctor," he says kissing my forehead again and getting off the bed. He goes over to Adam whom I can now see is asleep in a chair. "Adam, Clare's awake, sit with her a few minutes while I get the doctor," Mike says to him and Adam jumps up.

"Thank goodness you're awake, they told us with your concussion there was a chance you wouldn't wake up," Adam tells me with a happy grin but worried eyes as Mike leaves the room to find a doctor.

"I'm sorry I had to get out of the house, to try and save Maya."

"Don't be sorry you have nothing to be sorry for you did what you had to do and you were very brave Clare," Adam tells me with a proud smile just as Mike returns with the doctor. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake," Adam says leaving the room as the doctor begins looking at my monitors.

The doctor spends about ten minutes looking me over. He checks my vitals, looks at my hand which is bandaged so much it's about four times too large and it feels very heavy. He also looks at my legs and feet before saying that I can go see Maya but only for a few minutes. An orderly comes in with a wheelchair and lifts me carefully from the bed to the wheelchair. He hooks up the IV to the chair and puts a blanket over my legs.

"I'll take her," Mike says.

"Doc said she can only stay for a few minutes," the orderly reminds him.

"I'll get her back to the room in no more than ten minutes," Mike assures him. The orderly holds the door open and Mike pushes the wheelchair down the hall. Maya's room is not too far from mine, when we approach the door it opens and Adam is standing there. Mike pushes me in and I see not only Tris, Cam and Adam but Mick, Justin, Owen, Bianca and Fitz all in the room.

"We knew you would wake up, you were too strong and too stubborn to fall into a coma," Bianca smiles at me.

"Meghan was here earlier but I had to get her home. She'll be back tomorrow though," Fitz tells me.

"We were in the waiting room and Adam told us you were awake," Mick says giving me a grin from his spot by his brother.

"Pretty much everyone was here at some point today to see you and Maya. They'll be back tomorrow," Adam tells me.

"It's sweet and appreciated that you're all here, and that you've been here so long," I smile at our friends before looking up at Mike. "I can't see Maya very well," I tell him and they move the chairs so I can get a little closer to the bed. Her leg is on a pillow and wrapped in a bandage. Her face is so swollen and I remember Katie sitting on her and beating Maya, Katie meant to kill her I know she did. I become overwhelmed by emotion and flooded by memories, bursting into tears I look away.

"I should get her back to her room anyway," Mike tells them and I feel him pulling my wheelchair backwards. "You can come and see Clare in her room if you want I'm sure she would like the company," Mike says and I nod trying to wipe my tears.

"I'll come back with you guys," Adam speaks up.

I'm still crying as we leave the room and go down the hall. An orderly asks if I'm in pain when we get back to the room but Adam tells him I'm just upset. I cry the whole time they're getting me back in the bed, when the orderly leaves Mike and Adam sit on the bed to comfort me. Fitz comes in the room with Bianca and Mick after a while. My tears dry and not much is said but it doesn't matter it's comforting to have them there. But the most comforting thing is the knowledge that Maya and I are now safe and will never be going back that house ever again.

 **(ADAM)**

"Are you sure you want to walk?" I ask Clare as I slip her shoes onto her feet.

"I'm sure, I need to move I've been lying in this hospital bed for over three days. I need to walk, I'll have Mike's arm and I'll lean on him if I need to," Clare assures me.

"I'll keep her from faltering or falling," Dallas grins.

"Okay ready to stand?" I ask Clare standing up and taking her hand.

Dallas comes to her side, her right hand is still in a brace and wrapped up in bandages. It's also in a sling so that she won't use it and will be for several weeks yet. She's spent the last few days in the hospital but today she gets to go home, to our home that is, Mom and Dad are still her guardians. Maya is being brought out of the medical coma today, Mom and Dad are coming to be here when she wakes up and Clare wanted to be there too so we're taking her down to Maya's room before we bring Clare home.

Clare's been awake and bored the last few days, and anxious to use her hand but the doctors keep telling her no. Maya remained very week that first day, she even went septic and had to get moved to isolation for 24 hours, but yesterday her vitals finally stabilized and the doctors felt secure taking her out of the coma today. Clare's been doing well but we've all spent the last several days worried about Maya and wondering if she would even make it.

Clare stands but she's pretty shaky, she was bruised and had some minor frostbite when she showed up at our house that night. She hasn't stood up since she ran to our house. She takes a minute and leans on Dallas but then she starts slowly walking. Dallas has her on his arm and I walk on her other side. It's a very slow, long walk down to Maya's room as Clare takes slow steps and stops every few feet but we stay with her. I open the door and Clare shuffles into Maya's room. Dallas sits in a chair and brings Clare into his lap, he holds her gently and I lean against the wall. Mom and Dad are already in the room, so is Cam. Everyone wanted to be here for Maya when she woke up but the doctors didn't want the room to be too full and so Mom and Dad limited the number of guests.

"Okay the medicine is in but it will still be a while before she starts to wake up," the doctor says.

"Thanks Doctor," Dad says and the doctor looks at Clare.

"Clare you've been discharged but you need to go home and take it easy as soon as Maya is awake. And do not try to use that hand yet. You'll see Dr. Tyler for a follow up in two weeks," the doctor tells her before leaving the room.

We silently watch Maya until she finally begins to stir. The first sound to come from her is a groan. Cam holds her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Maya? We're all here open those beautiful eyes," Cam urges her.

"Cam?" Maya asks as her eyes open slightly, her left eye is so swollen it can barely open but her right eye is able to open all the way. Her speech is a little slurred because of her fat lip. "Where am I? Where's Clare?"

"I'm here, you're in the hospital you're safe," Clare tells her.

"Where's Katie?"

"She's been arrested, so have Vince, Anson, Katie and Darcy," Dad informs Maya and she lets out a sigh of relief.

Cam, Mom and I fill in Maya about what happened in the last few days. Mom tells her that she and Dad have emergency guardianship of her and Clare and that when Maya gets out of the hospital she'll be coming home with us.

"I want to go now," Maya says with a pleading tone.

"Soon Sweetie you'll be coming home this weekend but they need to keep you here a couple more days. You were very weak and you had an infection in your leg, you need to do some more healing before they can release you," Mom tells her.

"What about Katie? Can she take me back? Is she my legal guardian since Mom and Dad abandoned us?" Maya asks.

"Abandoned?" Mom questions.

"They got home one day to find the house sold and all their possession on the lawn. At least what hadn't been sold. Darcy ran into Katie and told her she and Maya could move in with us," I inform everyone. They did know that the Matlin parents were gone but everyone thought that they had gone for Mrs. Matlin's treatments.

"Well that certainly changes things. We'll go back to the judge and we'll be meeting with Julian and Carissa Milligan, and Simon and Annie Saunders later today to discuss long term. Clare if you feel up to it you can be with us," Mom tells her and Clare nods.

"If you're going to do that then we should get you home to rest," Dallas says to Clare.

"Yes you should get home Clare, we'll be there a little later," Dad agrees.

Clare gets off of Dallas' lap and walks to Maya's bed. As soon as their eyes meet they both begin to tear up, it's a heartbreaking look between them.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," Clare tells her.

"We'll be back tomorrow too," Dallas tells Maya. Everyone is afraid to kiss her face because it's so bruised and swollen.

I wave to Maya and the others and leave with Dallas and Clare I have the keys to Drew's car; he, Bianca and Owen at least are waiting for us at the house but there's probably a few more. Dallas helps Clare into the passenger seat and he sits in back while I drive us home.

"I'll get your bag from the hospital and Dallas can take you in," I tell Clare when we park.

Dallas gets out and puts an arm around Clare as soon as she's standing. We go down through the basement entrance, both because everyone is down there and because I don't want Clare trying to walk down the steep basement steps.

"Welcome home Clare," Drew says hugging her as soon as she's inside.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"How's Maya?" Owen asks as he hugs her.

"Awake and relieved that Katie can't get to her," Clare replies.

Bianca, Alli, Jenna, Dave and K.C. all hug Clare but everyone is careful not to get near her hand so they kind of hug her from the side. Clare sits down and Drew orders pizza for lunch, we avoid talking about what Clare and Maya went through, asking questions about it or talking about Katie, Darcy, Vince or Anson. Instead we put on a movie and wait for the pizza. Clare looks pretty tired and after she eats she leans on Dallas and falls asleep.

"I'm going to put her in my bed," Dallas whispers. He gets an arm under her legs and Clare's eyes shoot open, she gasps and whimpers all at once and flinches away. "It's okay it's just me you're safe now, they'll never touch you again," Dallas assures her.

Clare looks at Dallas and then bursts into tears, putting her head on his chest and clinging to him she cries. Dallas holds her and strokes her back in a soothing manner, I move to sit on the coffee table and take her good hand.

"You or Maya," I affirm, "they can never touch either one of you again."

 **Update soon probably in Clare's pov picking up later that day. Also including Maya getting out of the hospital and the start of the healing process.**

 **Next to be updates is Swirling Storm Inside.**


	15. Tomorrow May Rain, so I'll Follow the Su

**If you saw the clue then you know this is the last chapter. If you've been reading me for a while you are probably used to long stories being 20 chapters minimum (prospective when I plot) and that made sense when there were daily chapters and they were averaging about 4000 words. Now that I have longer to work on chapters they are averaging 5500 words and a lot are going well beyond that. With longer chapters I realized some long stories may not reach 20 and so several weeks ago brought it down to 15 minimum. Posted on my profile page if you're wondering where this info is.**

 **Originally I had intended for this to go longer and show more of the healing but quite frankly been there and done that (read Ghosts of Who We Were) and when I started to right the chapter my brain just froze. It's not the only reason I lost passion for this story either.**

 **Ch. 15 Tomorrow May Rain, so I'll Follow the Sun**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi Clare how you feeling?" Mr. Cook asks when Mike and I get to third period photography class.

How am I feeling is a question I've been asked at least three dozen times today in one form or another. It's Monday and I was released from the hospital on Friday, I thought with the weekend I could hopefully escape the rumor mill. I knew everyone would see my hand but I was hoping they wouldn't have heard about the rest yet. However, while I was unconscious in the hospital and the police were rescuing Maya there were news vans there, it was on TV and before I even got out of the hospital everyone knew that Darcy, Anson, Vince and Katie had been arrested that night. That Maya was taken away by ambulance and that she was rescued because I fled the house and asked them to rescue Maya and was in the hospital myself. I had seen most of my friends over the weekend and while we didn't tell them everything that happened they knew that there had been abuse since pretty much the time my parents died. At school however, amongst the people who really don't know me at all, rumor was running wild. It wasn't even whispered it was spoken loudly, I was pointed at, conjectured about, some people even came to ask me questions. Adam had been with me all morning and Mike had been with me most of the morning as well. I had hoped to get back to some type of normalcy but today had been anything but normal.

"Okay," I answer. It's the same answer I've been giving all day. I didn't know what else to say. It wasn't really the right answer but I was feeling so much I didn't know how to properly answer and okay seemed to be the only answer that didn't bring on more questions.

"As you know projects are due today but with your absence last week and your hand, and everything that's happened I'm giving you both an extension to Friday. You're welcome to stay and watch the presentation or you can take this period to work on your project," Mr. Cook tells us and Mike looks at me.

"We'll work on our project," I reply and Mr. Cook nods.

We actually do need an extension but not until Friday, Mike and I were going to ask to have until Wednesday. We're almost done but we'll take until Friday, and after this morning I wouldn't mind some quiet time with just Mike. We leave class and Mike takes us to the storage room, we sit on the sofa and I lean against him. He puts his arm around me and with my good hand I reach over to hold his hand.

"Is it just being at school with all the rumor and the stares that has you so tense or are you worried about Maya coming home?" Mike asks as he gently strokes my arm with his free hand.

"Everything I guess. Worried about what happens now, Darcy and Katie might still be released before their trial and Maya's parents could return."

"Audra and Omar will never let them take Maya back if they do. Not after abandoning her. You know most of what you just said is worry about Maya. She's stronger now, she's being released from the hospital and Owen's parents are in the process of becoming her foster parents. You don't need to worry about or protect Maya anymore," Mike says kissing my forehead. "You never did tell us what was decided about where you will live?"

"Because nothing was decided," I reply.

Friday evening the Torres, Milligan and Saunders parents had met to discuss long term living arrangements for Maya and myself. The Milligans decided Maya should live with them, she and Tris are good friends and she gets along with Owen well, plus they have the space. None of the three families really have space for me although all of them offered that I could live with them and they would sign permanent guardianship papers. They asked if I had a preference and said I was more than welcome at each home. I told them I would need time to think about it but the truth is I really didn't know what to do now. I tell all this to Mike and he hugs me close, kissing my temple.

"You can live with us, take my room and I'll share with Drew. We'll get bunk beds it will be like an endless sleep over," Mike offers.

"That's sweet Mike and I'd love to have you so close for so long. It's been wonderful and incredibly comforting to have you with me the last few nights. Although everyone said I was welcome to live in their house truthfully I'd feel like a burden anywhere."

"You're not a burden Clare," Mike asserts.

"I'd still feel like one. I'm old enough to live on my own but I don't know if I could do that. After all that's happened I worry that I'd be afraid all the time. My parent's house will be sold but I couldn't live there even if it weren't, not after everything."

"You felt safe at Fitz's place right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah but he doesn't have space for me," I reply.

"I know but maybe we could find you an apartment in his building. Then he'd be close so you'd feel safe, and with you both working at The Dot it's even better. Plus I'd be over all the time, I'm sure Adam and the others would too," Mike suggests and I smile.

"I like that idea, I'd feel safe with Fitz close by, knowing that if I needed it someone was moments away. And if Audra and Omar let you I'd want you to be over a lot," I reply.

"They'd let me and I'd be over as often as I could, you wouldn't really be alone," Mike says and turns my head a little so our lips can join in a tender kiss.

We spend the rest of the period alone in the storage room, it's nice just to have some quiet alone time with Mike. Although I have had just that the last few nights, staying at the Torres house and sleeping in Mike's bed. He was supposed to be sleeping on the sofa but I wanted him with me. He would hold me in his arms and I'd fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

When the bell rings I get up unwillingly leaving Mike's arms. He puts his arm around me as we walk out and down the hall and he walks me to my fourth period class. He kisses my cheek at the door and Adam smiles at me as I sit at my desk next to him. The teacher lectures all through class which means note-taking. I try to do so with my left hand but it doesn't work very well and Adam tells me I can use his notes.

After school I find Mike at the front and give him a quick kiss before he leaves for practice. Audra picks us up but Drew has basketball practice after school, he'll come home with Mike later. Audra drops us off and leaves again to pick up Maya from the hospital since she's being released. I would have work today but Fitz put me on medical leave because of my hand. Since I can't write I use Adam's laptop to do my homework, it's still agonizingly slow as I have only one hand to type with. In fact, I start dictating to Adam and he does the typing. We're both done with homework by the time Audra returns home with Maya. I put down my homework and go over to hug her.

She looks better, she's still beat up and has lots of bruises, her leg in cast around the thigh and she's using crutches, despite all that she looks a lot better. She sits on the sofa and we welcome her home, Audra spends a few minutes telling Maya about current sleeping arrangements, house rules and such then Audra goes upstairs to start dinner. Maya's pretty tired and she falls asleep on the sofa to the TV. Maya wakes up to have dinner with us, we eat downstairs so Maya doesn't have to go up the stairs. Drew and Mike return as we're eating and they go up to get dinner before coming back down to eat with us.

"I spoke to Fitz, there's an apartment that will be available at the end of next month on his floor, just two doors down. He'll bring you an application tomorrow, and put in a good word for you with the management," Mike tells me.

"That would be perfect," I grin.

"Moving into your own apartment?" Maya asks.

"You'll be taken in by the Milligans and I think it's best if I have my own place. Fitz will be close and all of you are welcome over any time," I tell everyone.

"We'll be over all the time," Adam grins.

We finish dinner, Drew and Mike begin their homework and I take a bath which requires a plastic bag over my hand. It's still hard not to use my hand and I move it too many times, by the time I get out of the shower my hand is in pain. I dry off and attempt to get dressed but Audra usually helps me with that, at least she has the last few days. I can't call Maya to help me and Audra is upstairs, since coming here this is the first time I've bathed and I didn't realize how hard it would be.

"Adam," I call cracking the washroom door open.

"You okay?" Adam asks hopping over the back of the sofa.

"Well usually your mom helps me get dressed but she's upstairs. And I moved my hand too much I need one of my pain pills please," I request.

"I'll get my mom and she can help you get dressed. I'll have your pain pill ready when you're done," Adam says and I smile at him.

I close the door and a couple minutes later Audra knocks on it. She has some clean panties, a pair of sweats and the shirt of Mike's that I've been using to sleep in. She helps me get dressed and I thank her, she just smiles and caresses my cheek in a motherly way saying that she's happy I'm here. Adam gives me one of my pain pills but it makes me tired and I fall asleep against Mike as he finishes his homework. When I wake up I'm in his arms being carried to his room, I grip onto him and he kisses my lips as he sets me down on the bed.

"I told Maya you'd been sleeping in here with me, she understood. She's practically asleep anyway," Mike whispers to me as he pulls the covers down.

He gets into bed and I roll to my side with my head on his chest and falling asleep rather contently to Mike's heartbeat.

 **(DALLAS)**

"What if they're granted bail?" Clare inquires. Today is the bail hearing for Darcy, Anson, Vince and Katie. Yesterday Clare and Maya met with a lawyer and a psychologist, Audra and Omar are at the trial but the psychologist will speak for the girls and Clare gave a written statement to the lawyer. Both Clare and Maya will begin seeing a regular therapist who deals with childhood trauma, they'll each see a different therapist and only spoke to the psychologist to determine if they were capable of giving testimony at the trial.

"Even if they do they won't get near either of you," I assure Clare as we eat lunch with others. Maya wouldn't be returning to school until next week but Mrs. Milligan was at the house with her while Audra was at the bail hearing.

"Yeah the judge approved restraining orders for you and Maya against all of them. If they come within a hundred yards we'll have them arrested, and we'd never let them get that close to you," Drew assures her.

Despite these assurances Clare remains worried all through lunch. By the end of lunch we still haven't heard anything and Clare is looking more and more nervous. Adam assures her that his parents will be in touch as soon as the judge has made a ruling, but we don't hear from them all afternoon. Cam, Owen and I had practice this morning so we all go back to our place after school, even Fitz and Meghan come over when he's done with work and she's done with school. Clare can't get any homework done she's so worried and Maya keeps ringing her hands together but finally the Torres parents return.

"Well? What did the judge say?" Clare questions as soon as she sees them coming down the stairs.

"All four of them were denied bail because of the severity of the charges," Omar announces and there's a simultaneous sigh of relief in the room. "There's still an ongoing investigation and then there will be months of preparation by both sides, it could be up to four separate trials although your lawyer will be pushing for Vince and Anson to be tried together and your sisters to be tried together. Anson and Vince face many of the same chargers as do your sisters so it makes sense to have the trials together."

"Fewer trials would be great, I don't want to see any of them ever again," Clare comments and I put an arm around her.

Mrs. Milligan follows Audra and Omar upstairs and Clare starts on her homework. The knowledge that none of them will be released on bail, and will at least be locked up for the months it will take to get to trial is a relief to everyone but you can see Clare and Maya lighten. While it doesn't change anything that happened or take away the pain you can see that they are lighter and happier, relieved and a piece of them, a very small piece, has healed.

Over the next couple of weeks both girls begin adjusting to life again, Maya returns to school and classes, the rumors are still running wild but both girls have a lot of support and If the rumor bothers them they don't show it. After all they've been through rumor is the least of their worries. Clare's seventeenth birthday, by her insistence, will be a quiet celebration but I work hard to make it special. She and Maya are still sleeping at our place, although Maya will be moving in with the Milligan's, who are now her legal foster parents, on Saturday. Clare will be moving into her own apartment at the end of the month. But today is her birthday and she's still here and she wakes up in my arms.

"Good morning birthday girl," I grin when she begins to stir.

"Morning," she smiles.

"I'd ask if you feel any different now that you're seventeen but I know you're tired of being asked how you feel," I comment as she rolls over and nuzzles into me.

"Just a quiet birthday dinner right? At Owen's with everyone? No surprise parties or anything you promise?"

"I know that's not what you wanted and that's not what we're doing. Quiet just like you asked for, we'll all meet at Owen's after practice," I assure her kissing her forehead.

"We should start getting ready for school," Clare says sitting up and getting out of my arms. "You know I'm going to miss sleeping in your arms when I move into my own apartment."

"What are you talking about?" I ask crawling over to her and kissing her cheek. "I'm going to be over all the time and you'll be sleeping in my arms."

She gives me a soft smile and we start getting ready for school, everyone wishes her a happy birthday and Audra made us pancakes in honor of her birthday. We all take my car to school, Owen and Tris are waiting in the foyer for us and wish Clare a happy birthday. Cam, Mick, Justin and Bianca all show up within moments of each other, wishing Clare a happy birthday and we walk as a group to people's lockers. We go to Clare's locker first where Adam greets Jenna with a kiss because she's at her locker. Clare still can't use her hand, her appointment is next week, so I open her locker and get out her books.

She is generally happy all day, smiling at people when they wish her a happy birthday. However, she also seems melancholy when she thinks no one is watching. I know she's been through a lot but I don't think it's that it's her birthday or everything she's been through, I'm not quite sure what it is. I try to talk to her at lunch but she skirts the question, telling me she's just lost in thought and then won't talk about it anymore.

Most people are going to Owen's right after school, there isn't really set up to be done and everyone has homework but they'll be together. Owen, Cam and I all have practice right after school and we all take Owen's car to his place when practice is over because Adam drove my car over earlier. Audra and Mrs. Milligan have made Clare's favorite dinner and there's lots to eat. Clare smiles throughout her birthday dinner, if it's forced she's doing an incredible job of hiding it. She doesn't talk much but she does smile. After dinner she opens her presents, Adam and I sit on either side of her and he hands her presents to her.

"I'm afraid they aren't very interesting, a lot of stuff for your apartment," Adam apologizes when Clare opens the first present containing towels.

"No it's okay this is great and I need stuff for the apartment. What about furniture and everything?" Clare questions.

"Well with your sisters arrest and the charges your parents estate is now yours. We didn't think you'd want the house still but if you do we can rent it out if you like, hire a property manager to handle things," Audra tells her.

"No I never want to go back there again," Clare shakes her head and it's the only time all night that her smile drops.

"We'll get the house ready to sell then. You'll need to go back and get whatever you want to keep, that includes furniture, the rest we'll sell or get rid of. I know the three families have some old furniture we can give you for starters and you can buy more after the sale of the house," Audra replies and Clare nods.

She resumes opening presents and her smile returns. She gets sheets, new bedding, pillows, towels, dishes, silverware and glasses for her apartment. We figured either they didn't have that stuff at the house or it would be ruined. Neither Clare nor Maya has really talked to any of us about what went on or what they went through. Most of us have heard bits and pieces of things they were put through, sometimes after nightmares I can get her and Maya to talk a bit. They are still seeing their therapists and probably will for a long time.

It's not all stuff for the apartment; Clare also gets a book, that is apparently one of her favorites, from Adam and Eli. It's a hardcover first edition and they each wrote to her on the inside cover. I gave her a necklace, silver with her birthstone in it. She likes both presents a lot, each one making her smile grow a little.

After presents we have cake and ice cream, then we say goodnight to everyone and get Clare's presents into Audra's minivan to go home. Omar wasn't here tonight because he was working but Clare already knew he would be. Drew, Adam and Clare all ride home in my car. When we get home I still have homework but everyone else, aside from Drew, is already done but Adam turns on the TV and we all hang out in the basement.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I ask Clare as we get ready for bed.

"I did, it was nice thank you," she smiles giving me a gentle kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

"Aright Clare we're just going to unwrap the bandages and have a look. I don't want you to try to move it unless I instruct you to do so," the doctor tells me and I nod.

My hand has been immobile and wrapped in bandages for five weeks now. Trying to use it was incredibly painful but not being able to use it was very difficult. And now there's a chance I may never use it again. The doctor unwraps the bandages and my hand doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. A little pale, swollen and the stitches have dissolved but I can still see all the places the incisions were made, it looks like they completely sliced it open. Of course, I may have done that when I pulled it from the cuff I really don't remember at is was all done on adrenaline.

The first thing the doctor does is test the sensation by gently poking various places. I have sensation in some places but not others, she tells me it's nerve damage and I may not get sensation back, but the brain and nerves might make new pathways. Then she has me test my mobility, I haven't moved it in so long trying to move it is difficult. What's bitterly disappointing is that I can barely move it at all. I can move my pinky and ring finger but not the other three, I can't make a fist, I can't move my thumb at all. I also have extremely limited mobility in my wrist.

The doctor recommends that I start physical therapy tomorrow to get some strength back as well as hopefully some more mobility. She also recommends that I start special classes to learn to use my left hand as the dominate hand. Before we leave Audra makes me appointments for both. We return home late in the evening, Audra had Drew and Adam order pizza for dinner. Maya moved in with the Milligans, her new family, this weekend. She's been so much happier being there and away from Katie. Her parent's guardianship and all parental rights have been revoked. Even after just two days Maya's a lot happier, she's loved and cared for by the whole Milligan family and it shows in her eyes and smile every time I see her. I move into my own apartment next weekend, I'm both excited and a little nervous but Fitz will be close and Mike is staying with me for the first week, at least.

"So how's the hand?" Drew asks as I sit down.

"I can barely move it or my wrist, can't use it still. I start classes tomorrow to learn how to use my left hand as my dominant," I sigh sinking down on the sofa.

"Hey don't worry about it we have all the same classes except photography which you have with Dallas. You can keep using my notes, I'm sure you'll be over here after school for homework at least even after you move," Adam tells me and I smile at him.

"You should eat something," Drew says handing me a plate with a slice of pizza just as Mike comes in.

He asks about the appointment and I tell him the same thing, he kisses my cheek and sits down to eat. With my hand out of the cast and sling I find myself trying to use it at school the next day and then get frustrated. After school Audra picks me and Adam up, he's coming with me to my physical therapy appointment since he's been through it before. Physical therapy is not fun, my hand and wrist hurt so much I never want to move them again by the time we're done. Adam assures me that's normal and the physical therapist assures me that I did well. I don't feel like it though, I barely did anything besides squeezing a ball and tugging an elastic band with my wrist. I have physical therapy three times this week, and three times a week for the next two months before I get re-evaluated. I also have my first appoint to work on making my left hand the dominant, which is a lot of writing letters and tracing things with that hand.

The day that I move into my own apartment arrives fast and although I do look forward to having my own place, and not feeling like a burden on the Torres family, I'm also nervous. My parent's house has been thoroughly inspected by the cops and the lawyers and it was relinquished as a crime scene a couple days ago. I couldn't bring myself to go back to the house and there were only a couple things I wanted from the house. I told Omar what they were and he got them for me. They're going to hire people to get the rest of it out, most will be trashed as it is beyond used. Still some things will be sold, then the house will be cleaned and sold. Because of Darcy's arrest and the charges all the profits will go to me, minus the expenses Audra and Omar incurred to get the house cleaned up and sold. I'm glad they're handling it because I'm sure that I couldn't.

I have no furniture but we bought me a bed, Owen's parents are giving me an old bed frame and a coffee table. Audra and Omar had an old dresser they're giving me, it was Gracie's. Alli's parents had an old armchair they're giving me, and Dave's family has a love seat to give me. It's all a bit of a mish mosh but I don't care and am grateful for their generosity. I will at some point need a dining room table and chairs, probably some other things too but that can wait until after we sell the house. What few clothes and other possessions I currently have are things that were bought or given to me after I left the hospital. Maya and I both wanted almost nothing from the house and our old life. I'll have to buy more but I have the inheritance from my parent's life insurance and whatever I get from the sale of the house. Plus, Fitz says I still have my job at The Dot, I'm supposed to start back next week.

"It's a nice apartment," Maya smiles walking in with Cam's arm around her. Tris and his mom follow them in, it's a sort of house warming since the furniture is mostly being delivered, although Omar, Owen, Mike, Drew and Owen's dad rented a moving truck and are picking up most of the furniture people are giving me. Bianca came with me, Audra and Adam. Mick, Justin and the rest of the Saunders will join us later, as will Fitz and Meghan.

"Thanks, just got the key and signed the lease, with my left hand so it came out terrible," I grimace.

"It's a signature those are rarely legible anyway," Adam comments and I smile.

"We have the presents from the party, the sheets and things, in the car we can bring those up. Then we should probably go to the store to get you some basics and some groceries while the boys are picking up the furniture," Audra remarks.

We bring up the boxes and then we all get into Audra's minivan and she drives us to the nearest mega store. Everyone helps me pick out sponges, laundry soap, dish soap, toilet paper, other basics and some groceries. We return to my apartment and I begin unpacking everything with a lot of help. The rest of the Saunders clan has arrived so everyone works on one area. We're almost done by the time the guys return with the furniture, all the boys help get it upstairs and set it where I want it. The last thing to come is my new bed from the mattress store. Fitz and Meghan arrive with a much needed dinner just as the mattress store guys are leaving.

"We should get you some art or posters to hang up, some pictures too," Meghan comments as we eat.

"Yeah the walls are pretty bare in here," Adam remarks.

"And very white," I add.

After dinner, despite the fact that we're all sweaty and stuff we pose for a picture. Adam takes it with his phone, setting a timer. He printed it out the following day and had it framed and it became the first thing I hung on my blank walls. A portrait of a fresh start.

 ******EPILOGUE******

 **(DALLAS)**

"I'll get the bags, Rocky can you take Clare to the car please?" I request.

"Okay Dad, come on Clare," he says taking her hand and walking with her to the car.

Looking at her now it's hard to believe all she went through but it's been two and half years since she was released from the hospital. Except for her right hand which still has less than half mobility and functionality, there's not a trace of the trauma she went through. Well at least not on the surface. She still has occasional nightmares, especially around the anniversary of her parent's death and the anniversary of her escape. During those times she sees a therapist once a week, mostly so she has somewhere safe to just rant to a person who wasn't involved.

The court cases got pretty big, it was a year before Vince and Anson were tried in court. I was already living in Pittsburgh, having been recruited by the Penguins right out of DeGrassi. Clare and I kept dating, I came home as much as I could and she came to see me. I also came back to testify in court. The trial took three weeks and they were both convicted of nearly all charges getting fifteen years a piece. I thought it was paltry sentence considering what they put Clare and Maya through but it was better than nothing. I just hoped they were both getting raped and beaten in jail so they knew how it felt.

The hardest thing about leaving Clare for Pittsburgh was thinking about her being alone at night. I'd spend the last seven months sharing a bed with her, I basically moved in and spent very few nights in those months sleeping at the Torres house but everyone understood why. I did know that with everyone else in town she'd be well looked after, Fitz was a couple doors down and Meghan was at his place a lot, Clare would often eat with them or hang out to watch a movie or something. Adam was at her place a lot, so were Alli and Jenna, Drew and Bianca, Maya of course and Cam and his brothers.

"Daddy how long will it take?" Rocky asks as I get our bags into the car.

"Including stops about six hours, we'll be there in time for BBQ and fireworks later," I tell him.

"Yay fireworks, I want to watch the fireworks with Clare," Rocky says and I watch Clare grin happily from her reflection in the side view mirror.

I waited to introduce her to Rocky, at first it was because I didn't want him to get attached if we didn't last. I also wanted to wait until she had healed some more. By the end of that summer I knew she and I were solid and she was the one, so just before I left for Pittsburgh I brought Clare to Guelph. My parents had met her before, they came up after learning of everything but Clare met Vanessa and Rocky too. She and Rocky bonded instantly. Vanessa stayed in Guelph to go to school but I take Rocky all the summer.

Of course, I returned for Darcy and Katie's trial as well. It took a little over two weeks they were convicted of multiple charges as well, Darcy received six years because she'd kept Clare in the situation longer. Katie received five, her sentence so steep because she shot Maya and that was attempted murder. Not so surprisingly both girls dissolved all ties with their sisters.

"Okay all set, the house is locked we're ready to go," I smile getting in the driver's seat. I start the car and take Clare's hand kissing the back of it.

Clare graduated from DeGrassi as co-valedictorian, I was very proud of her. She had been accepted to Columbia but spent the summer with me in Pittsburgh before going. Columbia was her dream school and I knew the distance would continue to be hard but I supported her dream. She had a hard time at Columbia, she excelled in her classes even though they were difficult, it's not that the work was too hard but being without any of us every day took it's toll on her. She had nightmares a lot more and found herself afraid to walk campus alone even with her sister, Vince and Anson locked up hundreds of miles away. Memories came flooding back when she was alone, of course her hand being mostly useless didn't help but her breaking point came at a party. Some guys were drunk and hitting on her, trying to force her into a bedroom. She got away but it brought back too much for her and with everything else she decided she just couldn't handle it. So she gave up on Columbia and moved to Pittsburgh to be with me and I was thrilled to have her. She began writing freelance and she's had some success at writing articles for magazines and self-publishing short stories. Since living with me she's done a lot more healing, she's so much happier, she takes care of the house and Rocky when he's here and she loves the freedom to write.

"He's asleep," Clare remarks when we pull up to the hotel.

"It was a long drive and we made good time, we should relax in the room for a bit. Anyway, the barbeque doesn't start for a couple of hours. I'll go check us in," I tell her.

I get us checked in and then park the car closer to the room. I get a luggage cart and load all the luggage onto it before I get Rocky out of the car. He's six now and getting pretty big but car rides have always put him to sleep and he's not so big that I can't carry him. Clare pushes the luggage cart and we get up to the room, I set Rocky on one of the beds, Clare and I get the luggage off the cart and I take it back down. When I return to the room I get on the bed with Clare and hold her in my arms.

Maybe it's because we're home but I find myself reminiscing about the first time I met her at the rink. Skating together is still one of favorite things to do, and we do so at least once a week. It's a special kind of therapy for the both of us.

After resting for a short time Clare and I freshen up a little after the long drive and then I wake up Rocky. He changes his clothes and we leave for the park where we're meeting everyone for Canada Day festivities. There are hundreds, if not thousands, of other people here but Audra and Omar have sent us all GPS coordinates to find them. Rocky takes Clare's hand and I use the coordinates to weave our way through the crowd and find the Torres parents.

"Yeah Clare and Dallas are here," Bianca smiles rushing over to hug us both and followed closely by Drew.

The two of them were married last year, we came to the wedding of course. Bianca is going to U of T and Drew to Centennial, Bianca is studying law and Drew is taking business classes. They have an apartment not far from his parent's house and both are doing well. We hug them and then Audra and Omar, we're talking with them when Adam arrives with his girlfriend Alice. Adam is going to University of British Columbia for journalism to be a broadast journalist. He's gone through all the hormone therapy and will have his first surgery in a couple of months. He dated Jenna until graduation but when she was going to University of Tennessee and he was going to U of BC they broke up. He met Alice at the beginning of the year and whenever we talk to him he raves about her and they are very happy together.

"Alice this is Clare my best friend and Dallas, my former billet brother, and this is Dallas' son Rocky," Adam introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice smiles and Clare hugs her.

We begin talking with Bianca, Adam and Alice while Drew runs around with Rocky and then Owen arrives with Grace. They hit it off working on their project for photography and digital imaging class the four of us had together. It was just after Clare moved into her apartment that we found out Owen and Grace were dating. He's getting his Sports Management BA from York University and Grace graduated last year, she's going to U of T for computer programming and art.

"Where's Tris? I thought he was coming? And where's Maya?" I question. Owen's parents are here I see them talking to Audra and Omar.

"Tris wanted to go to a party with his boyfriend and Maya's coming with Cam and his family," Owen replies as he hugs us both.

He and Grace join our conversation, we hug Owen's parents when they come over and everyone is still catching up when the Saunders clan finally arrives. We stop talking and hug all of them, they're the last to arrive as Jenna, Alli, Dave, Connor, K.C. and our other friends no longer live here or are not here for Canada Day.

Maya's been doing a lot better, she's graduating next year, still works at the music store and often plays with the Toronto Music Conservatory. Cam graduated last year and had a few recruitment offers but he wanted to stay near Maya and his family, so he's going to U of T and playing on their hockey team. Mick of course graduated with Clare and he is going to the Cleveland Institute of Music, we actually see him quite often as he's only two and half hours from us. Justin and Tris have dated on and off for the last two and half years, currently they are off but in a month or two they could be back on. He'll graduate DeGrassi with Maya and Tris next year.

"You look great," Maya smiles as the girls embrace.

"So do you," Clare grins.

The dads have the grill up and running and soon we're all eating. We talk and laugh, catch up and share memories. When the fireworks start I take Clare into my arms.

"I love you Clare Diana Edwards," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you Mike Dallas," she grins turning to me and linking her arms around my neck. Our lips join together setting off our own personal fireworks!

 **Well that's it for this story. I would tell you what's replacing it but I'm just not sure yet. I'm not going to put up a poll but if there is a story on the list you want to replace it then please let me know either by review or PM. The more input I get the better. The list of long stories that can potentially replace this are found at the bottom of my profile page.**


End file.
